


Ocean Eyes

by Ysoi6x6yuri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, F/M, Family Issues, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Roronoa Zoro, Torture, Trust Issues, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysoi6x6yuri/pseuds/Ysoi6x6yuri
Summary: What if Sanji... - SerieE se Sanji Vinsmoke avesse lasciato Germa a diciannove anni?ITA version
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Sora
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. La figura

**Author's Note:**

> Cercasi una persona capace di tradurre questa storia in inglese?  
> Poiché questo lavoro é alquanto complicato ( per via del punto di vista di Sanji, il quale non si vede più con una sessualità specifica, non ho osato azzardare una traduzione in inglese da me)  
> In ogni caso, questo é il primo dei troppi What if incentrati su Sanji che mi ruota per il cervello e, poiché è una delle cose che sto momentaneamente scrivendo di più, ho deciso di metterlo in ballo. Spero lo gradiate e di ricevere possibilmente un vostro commento  
> Grazie mille per l'attenzione.

_**Ocean Eyes** _

_Chapter 00_

C'erano fiamme e fumo.  
Un catasto di legna lasciata sul ciglio di una strada, poco lontano dal porto, ma soprattutto, ben poco lontano dalle prime gocce di sangue che tracciavano un percorso irregolare e non del tutto definito sul marmo freddo, un percorso che sembrava non essere pronto ad interrompersi per davvero se si lasciava brevemente scorrere lo sguardo.  
Un chiacchiericcio distratto permeava l'aria sporca di sale, di anidride carbonica e di sangue, persone osservavano per poi ignorare in fretta, non porgendo importanza all'evento, sicché, dopotutto, vedere barche sfasciate non era una novità in quella specifica città della Grand Line.  
Erano abbastanza contrari agli sconosciuti ed alle, cosí da loro definite, figure losche, perciò era facile che un marinaio, desideroso di attraccare, di trovare rifugio e cibo, si trovasse attaccato con ferocia a palle di cannone, poco distante dal porto e che quindi gli venisse cosí affondata la barca, se non proprio che gli fosse tolta la vita.  
Forse, tale sfiducia nei confronti degli stranieri, era dovuta alla varia serie di guerre svoltesi per quel territorio specifico e dunque per la durezza dei cuori degli abitanti, forse per il semplice fatto che quel posto tanto ospitale a temperatura e aspetto rurale veniva trattato come un oggetto che poteva essere posseduto da pochi, ma non aveva importanza .  
Non ne aveva, poiché in questo caso, la figura che si trascinava per le stradine di quella città, sanguinando copiosamente, una scheggia di legno penetrata nelle sue magre e pallide carni, non faceva particolarmente caso ai dettagli.  
Era abituata a trattamenti rudi, a parole crudeli, alle mani che stringevano il suo fragile essere spolpo e quasi morente, a sguardi velenosi, cosí velenosi che se non fosse stata appunto una sua abitudine, molto probabilmente avrebbe rabbrividito al di sotto di essi, proprio come un tempo.  
La figura non si era dunque meravigliata troppo dell'improvviso assalto, schivando la propria morte per un soffio, tanto da esserne comunque ferita e, convinta di non essere desiderata... ma comunque, incapace di riprendere il proprio viaggio altrove, aveva semplicemente continuato il suo cammino verso le strade meno in vista...  
Avanzava, sì, a tentoni, a tratti scivolando, ma non si fermava.  
La presenza aveva un obiettivo: cercare un dottore.  
Questa era difatti una delle convinzioni focali nella sua testa, se non l'unica.  
E se non lo avesse trovato, bhe, avrebbe cercato ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora fino a trovarne uno.  
Una simile ricerca, più disperata che determinata, era nella consapevolezza che, almeno, se proprio non avesse trovato nessuno disposto ad aiutare, almeno sarebbe morta cercando, senza il freddo causato della neve e dell'aria gelata che aveva consumato i suoi vestiti e la sua pelle sporca, graffiata, senza il desiderio di potersi soffiare alito caldo sui polpastrelli quasi blu delle mani, fallendo per colpa di quella maschera di ferro, ancora presente sulla sua testa.  
Semplicemente morire chissà dove, lasciandosi scivolare nel sonno più totale, i gabbiani che stridevano al di sopra di lui, liberi come la persona purtroppo non era mai stata.  
Ignorò dunque l'ovvio e fastidioso brontolare del suo stomaco, la fame che sembrava mangiarglielo lei stessa, lasciando un buco e una sensazione di sconforto, la stessa che aveva sentito al vedere quella chiave, quella stupida chiave scivolare in acqua, gettata via da quella mano, quella mano che ricordava e non poteva non ricordare, che lo volesse o meno.  
Era frustrante come ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere nella persona non fosse altro che una nube scura, senza forma o contorni, mentre la presenza che il suo cuore aveva sempre, dal sempre che almeno poteva ricordare, temuto, ripudiato per il suo atteggiamento, ed invanamente cercato per motivi neppure all'essenza comprensibili, fosse incollata nei suoi pensieri ogni qualvolta che i suoi occhi si chiudevano, sperando per il vuoto.  
Lo era perfino in quel momento, con le gambe dell'esistenza senza più nome che tremavano, gli arti superiori che cercavano di appendersi alle mura, la schiena che si strofinava parzialmente contro la stessa superficie di ciò che le falangi accarezzavano a stento.  
Perfino in quel momento tanto disperato, la unica persona che l'essenza ricordava tornava a tormentare la sua mente a brandelli, strappando nulla di più che uno spasmo a quelle dita ossee, facendole ripiegare e chiudendole in una morsa tale da fargli sanguinare i palmi.

*

La figura era esausta, esausta come mai era stata, tale che non sapeva neppure perché fosse ancora in piedi, perché le sue gambe non fossero già cedute, perché non fosse già giunta la sua fine.  
Camminava da ore.  
O forse giorni?  
Non ne aveva idea.  
Era troppo stanca per tenerne conto.  
I suoi sensi andavano e venivano, eppure non smetteva di avanzare a vuoto, tornando con le dita al di sopra del legno, desiderando di poter rimuoverlo subito da dove si trovava, ma sapendo di non dovere, seppur non afferrando il motivo.  
Era il suo istinto a dirglielo: un fondo della coscienza che ancora si muoveva nell'essenza, un flebile e fragile fantasma che la comandava sottovoce tramite sussurri, sussurri che facevano pensare alla persona di essere pazza a tratti, ma neanche troppo, anche questa ormai un abitudine, una cosa che sapeva ci sarebbe sempre stata, una costante, per non dire l'unica costante che possedeva.  
Zoppicava dunque senza tregua, finalmente raggiungendo la parte interna della città e non più semplicemente qualche strada desolata, sperando di vedere qualche insegna particolare... O magari sperando in principio che quelle occhiate turbate e disgustate in mezzo alla folla di chi si allontanava da la persona come se essa fosse colpita dalla peste, potessero mutare almeno di un accenno, abbastanza da aiutare almeno un po', anche solo per dare un indicazione o due, non si aspettava la fine del mondo... da permettere cosí che le cure necessarie per rimettersi in viaggio le fossero cedute.  
Almeno avrebbe potuto cambiare posto, sperare in una meta più piacevole per raggiungere la tappa definitiva, che fosse a piedi o su una nuova barca sarebbe avanzata ancora.  
Ma niente.  
Solo le solite emozioni venivano lanciate, sempre il solito allontanarsi, inquietati forse dalla pesante maschera di ferro e dalle ossa in vista su quel corpo denutrito.  
Se l'essenza trovò il giusto posto, fu solo perché, prima di perdere i sensi, visualizzò e varcò l'entrata di un ospedale, riuscendo a malapena a superare di tre passi la soglia prima di crollare al suolo, non sentendo neppure l'impatto.

*

Il primo odore che sorse era quello di acre disinfettante.  
La prima sensazione, invece, di un caldo torpore e parzialmente di del ruvido, dovuta al panno disposto sulle sue gambe e sul torace, fatto di una strana fibra tessile che di certo non doveva essere né cotone né lana.  
Gli occhi dell'essenza si aprirono dopo una decina di secondi, nel mentre che parzialmente si gustava quel non so che di pacifico e piacevole, trovandosi a strizzarli per via del soffitto bianco, totalmente diverso da quello scuro della prigione da cui era uscita.  
La persona non era ancora abituata a tutta quella luce, a quel candore: i suoi occhi erano stati troppo immersi nella notte più nera, mai libera dalle sue ombre se non nelle sempre più scarse volte, nel passare del tempo, in cui cibo era stato posato davanti alle sbarre, neppure più dalla piccola finestrella nel muro, ma dalle sbarre, forse per dire alla esistenza che per avere nutrimento avrebbe dovuto strisciare, altrimenti non si sarebbe meritata nulla.  
Ed il bianco qui, invece, in quella stanzetta chiusa di ospedale, regnava sovrano: l'unico punto in cui variava era proprio il panno, il quale era di un marrone scuro e, portandolo vicino alla maschera di ferro laddove almeno il naso sbucava, aveva un odore strano, proprio come la sua consistenza.  
L'essenza dunque, dopo altro tempo indeterminato perso nel cercare di dare un nome a quel non-so-che che catturava tramite tatto ed olfatto, ancora sdraiata su quel letto, provò a tirarsi su, sentendo il fianco lanciare un bruciore che la fece boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d'acqua.  
Lasciò dunque che la sua schiena ricadesse sul materasso, provocando un tonfo -un tonfo non abbastanza forte da attirare l'attenzione o comunque far entrare una qualsiasi dottoressa nella stanza- e, guardando con parecchia difficoltà il suo stesso petto, coperto da vari strati di garze.  
Per una volta dopo tantissimo, troppissimo tempo, la persona poteva finalmente vedere la sua stessa pelle pulita, quasi in tono con le mura, se non per i piccoli capezzoli rosa, leggermente eretti dal frusciare del panno contro di essi.  
I suoi pettorali erano abbastanza evidenti, ma ancora più visibili erano tutte le cicatrici che sorgevano laddove gli occhi della persona scivolavano, parzialmente attenti, poiché il resto della sua mente sembrava soltanto disposta a spegnersi e lasciare che il candido soffitto tornasse a mutare nel nero dell'incoscienza, dovuta ad una stanchezza che la aveva afferrata di nuovo e la stritolava nella sua morsa, come non volendo che rimanesse sveglia.

*

Il secondo momento in cui finalmente fu capace di risvegliarsi, affianco al suo letto vi era una giovane ragazza dai capelli castani legati in una coda alta e parzialmente coperto dalla buffa cuffia rosa che era posata sul suo capo, rosa come la sua tuta da lavoro.  
La ragazza teneva in mano una cartellina ed un pacco di fogli che voltava e spostava ogni tre per due, lasciando che il suo sguardo - cioccolato, proprio come i capelli- cadessero sulle braccia della presenza o in generale su varie parti del suo corpo, non più coperte dal panno ma lasciate nella loro nudità imbarazzante.  
Eppur, nonostante la mancanza di vestiario, non un accenno di carmino dipinse le pallide gote nascoste della persona, anche perché da come la sconosciuta osservava quel fisico tanto scarno sembrava più fattibile uno sguardo lascivo verso il materasso che in sua direzione.  
Quelle gambe magre, quell'addome totalmente privo di sensualità e _sessualità_ , quelle braccia rovinate... Sembravano più un soggetto di studio che qualsiasi altra cosa possibile.  
Forse fu per questo che la persona non provò neppure a coprirsi o a muoversi in generale, preferendo rimanere zitta nella sua solita e sollecitata aria taciturna -a tratti la persona non sapeva neppure se era più capace di parlare. Aveva ancora della voce? O no? Ricordava di aver urlato, ma magari, proprio per questo motivo non era più in condizione di spiccicare parola-.  
L'essenza batté le palpebre due, tre volte, sperando che la sconosciuta non toccasse nulla in ogni caso, non avendo idea di che tipo di reazione avrebbe dovuto avere in secondo caso, limitandosi ad aspettare che magari ella notasse il suo essere conscia e che comunicasse qualcosa senza aspettarsi risposte.  
Non ci volle più di tanto prima che quello sguardo cioccolato viaggiasse verso il volto della persona ed una luce improvvisa di realizzazione lo imperversasse.  
L'infermiera, comunque, non accennò sorrisi di alcun tipo.  
<< Come si sente? >> chiese ella, la voce controllata e calma, nel mentre che appoggiava i documenti al tavolino bianco posto affianco al lettino.  
La persona non rispose, non ci provò neppure, troppo a disagio per fare tentativi di qualsiasi tipo.  
La ragazza dunque, dopo una breve attesa, si strinse nelle spalle.  
<< Si limiti ad annuire o negare con il capo, se ancora non riesce a parlare. D'accordo? >>  
Dal tono con cui aveva tirato fuori tale frase, doveva essere abituata a pazienti senza capacità di rispondere: dopotutto era in un ospedale, chissà quante persone con scomode situazioni dovevano essere passate.  
La presenza di limitò ad obbedire, annuendo con lentezza.  
<< Bene. >> prese un foglio bianco, cacciato sul fondo della cartellina con i documenti, ed una penna da una tasca della sua uniforme di lavoro << É capace di scrivere come si chiama? >>  
La persona fissò il pezzo di carta e la penna, poi scosse il capo a negazione.  
Al gesto, la dottoressa appoggiò il foglio e la penna dove erano stati in precedenza.  
<< D'accordo. >> Una pausa << Mi dica .. Ho bisogno di sapere i suoi sintomi. Le gira la testa? >>  
La persona tornò a scuotere il capo.  
<< Possibile bruciore agli occhi? Nausea? >>  
Due volte dei no.  
<< Ok. Usando le dita, in una scala da uno a dieci, quanto le fa male momentaneamente la ferita che le è stata inferta? >>  
La persona aggrottò la fronte, poi esibí un quattro tramite pollice, indice, medio ed anulare.  
La dottoressa fece un espressione di comprensione, questo prima di riprendere a parlare.  
<< Molto bene. La ferita che le è stata inflitta a breve termine non mostra segni di infezione, ma ve ne sono diverse che invece soffrono già di pessime condizioni. >> la ragazza sorvolò lo specificare quelle precise, cosa per cui la persona fu abbastanza grata << Perciò verrete ricoverato per le prossime due settimane... Ma questo solo col pagamento per le suddette cure. Ha la possibilità di prelevare i soldi necessari per le spese? >>  
La persona smise letteralmente di respirare alla domanda.  
E dopo una serie di istanti in cui non riuscí neppure ad agitare il capo di poco, rispose con un no.  
Non si meravigliò del fatto che fu costretto a vestirsi con i suoi abiti precedenti e fu costretta a lasciare l'edificio.

*

Lo stomaco della persona lanciò un ennesimo brontolare, introducendosi nei suoi pensieri anche più di quanto già non fosse, facendole poi percepire un capogiro.  
Era nuovamente in strada, stavolta almeno non più sanguinante, ma percependo ripetutamente i morsi della fame che si approcciavano al suo stomaco, come scimmiottandolo.  
Troppe volte aveva percepito il gorgogliare che lo prendeva in giro, troppe volte aveva desiderato che questo si interrompesse e non si facesse sentire per tutti i suoi restanti giorni.  
Ma come zittire quel borbottare costante se non era capace di mangiare?  
Non aveva soldi per comprare nulla, ma in generale non aveva neanche senso provare a rubare qualcosa.  
Fino a che quel pesante fardello fosse rimasto sulla sua testa, come un serpente arrotolato sulla sua preda, non avrebbe potuto neppure provare a mettere qualcosa nella pancia in nessun modo: riusciva a malapena a bere, facendo scivolare l'acqua tramite la parte aperta e faticando a fermare le gocce prima che queste scivolassero per il suo collo, inarcato verso la piccola e bassa fontana a testa di leone, posta vicino ad una delle tante panchine nel giardino che si trovava agli argini della città dell'isola.  
Era un gran bel parco, parlando del suo aspetto, come d'altronde anche la città in sé di aspetto non era stata proprio nulla di male, ma per via della bestia a digiuno che si trovava nel suo corpo malnutrito, la persona non poteva gustarselo a pieno.  
Decise perciò di ignorarlo, preferendo piuttosto procedere nel viaggio, sapendo che non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Aveva un posto da raggiungere... non aveva idea di quale fosse, ma doveva arrivare da qualche parte.  
Per quanto volesse riposare ancora e dare alla bestia quello che essa necessitava, l'essere non poteva fare altro che continuare a muoversi, sperando di non girare in tondo idioticamente e soprattutto di non cadere ancora, perché temeva di non riuscire a mettersi più in piedi, stavolta.  
Dopotutto la presenza era riuscita a farsi rimuovere la scheggia dal fianco, era almeno un piccolo intervento che suggeriva come forse, se essa avesse provato, avrebbe raggiunto qualcosa per davvero, per quanto ne dubitasse sotto sotto.  
Doveva solo seguire la vocina nella sua testa, non tutte le altre che facevano presente ogni singolo lato negativo della sua esistenza sotto la roca crudeltà delle parole insistenti, sempre pronte a buttarsi sulle fragilità come un predatore con una gazzella, di _lui._

*

Il cammino della persona si interruppe bruscamente.  
Non capì come, né perché.  
Un attimo prima si era trovata nel solito movimento: gamba destra in avanti, gamba sinistra che deve superare la precedente e così via, ancora, ancora, in un ripetersi che aveva avuto del costante; un attimo dopo invece qualcosa era saltato ed era barcollato, cadendo di nuovo, proprio ciò che aveva temuto di più, la maschera che si schiantava al suolo, provocando un eco che aveva assordato la persona e l'aveva lasciata lí, un calore intenso addosso, cosí intenso che all'essere pareva di andare a fuoco.  
Il respiro usciva ed entrava nei suoi polmoni con velocità irregolare e preoccupante, siccome l'ossigeno che cercava di afferrare pareva sfuggire al di sotto dei suoi tentativi.  
Ma ancora di più, non comprese perché delle mani si posarono su quel suo stesso corpo, mentre il suo udito sentiva delle parole, senza riuscire a catturarle per davvero, come bloccate, rifiutate dal suo cervello, troppo esaurito per una semplice comprensione.  
Poteva dunque solo percepire le mani, posate sulle sue carni, ed il panico si accese nel suo petto, aumentando sempre più il suo respiro, già precedentemente spasmodico .  
La figura avrebbe voluto dimenarsi, scappare da quel contatto fisico, ma era davvero troppo debole, troppo affamata, troppo di tutto.  
Doveva aver superato i propri limiti, a quanto pareva... E probabilmente non avrebbe mai raggiunto il posto che, in fondo, nascosto dalle nubi prive di contorno, sperava di trovare.  
La persona sentiva che sarebbe stata riportata a Germa, poiché l'unica persona che, agli ultimi, lo toccava per ferirlo, apparte quelle facce uguali, era _lui._  
Quindi, nel suo stato febbrile, l'esistenza si rassegnò all'idea di esser nuovamente rinchiuso, vedendo a malapena i contorni di quello che la circondava quando fu costretta ad alzare un poco il capo, visualizzando... Un procione? No. Aveva le corna. Non poteva essere un procione.  
Una renna... Con un cappello?  
Doveva stare proprio male, la sua visuale stava giocando alla persona dei brutti scherzi, ne era sicura, anche perché in nessun libro che aveva letto aveva sentito parlare di renne con un cappello e che, soprattutto, sembrava star parlando.  
Si lasciò prendere dal buio ancora una volta, ben pronta a scivolarci per il resto dei suoi giorni, fremendo un poco da come l'idea di rivederlo le faceva desiderare di rigettare.

*

Risvegliarsi, trovandosi a fissare un soffitto in legno, lasciò la persona a dir poco perplessa e confusa.  
Anche stavolta era su un letto, ma questo aveva delle coperte soffici, quasi come della seta e queste lo circondavano in maniera cosí affettuosa che il suo primo istinto era stato quello di rigirarsi in esse come in un involtino, ma bloccandosi dal fare qualsiasi cosa al sentire sempre delle voci in sottofondo, ancora lontane al suo udito, ma non come in precedenza, difatti iniziava ad afferrare delle parti di parole dette, anche solo a spezzoni in partenza, poi sempre di più.  
<< Non posso non chiedermi chi sarebbe cosí disumano dal fare una cosa del genere >> fece a mezza voce uno, il cui timbro acuto sembrava palesemente da bambino.  
<< Se per quello, io penso invece di sì, Doctor~san >> rispose invece una donna << Ma la cosa più importante, in questo momento, penso che sia un altra. >>  
<< Già >> fece una terza persona << Quando si mangia? >>  
<< Ma tu pensi solo a mangiare? Robin parlava della maschera, della maschera! >>  
Un tonfo.  
<< Ahi! Ma Nami, io ho fame! E sono sicuro che anche lui ne ha, shishishi >>  
A conferma della cosa, lo stomaco della persona emise un ennesimo ed ovvio brontolare.  
<< Visto? >> la voce continuò, allegra << Era il suo , non il mio. Ed é pure sveglio... Sveglio... É sveglio? >> Il suo tono si fece a domanda confusa << É sveglio. >> continuò, non dandosi neppur tempo prima di catapultarsi letteralmente contro il letto, mozzando il fiato dalla sorpresa alla persona, la quale rimase a fissarlo con vago panico.  
Agli occhi della persona apparse quello che doveva essere un ragazzino di, a malapena, diciassette anni, con i capelli neri, un sorriso smagliante ed un cappello di paglia sulla testa.  
<< Chopper, lui é sveglio! Shishishi >> il ragazzo rise di nuovo, parlando verso il lato da cui era apparso, venendo seguito dalla stessa renna che la persona aveva già visto in precedenza, fissando prima uno e poi l'altro con l'intero corpo nuovamente paralizzato sul posto, deglutendo a vuoto.  
La persona doveva essere impazzita del tutto, sul serio.


	2. La chiave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Mugiwara alle prese con la ricerca di un cuoco  
> L'incontro con la figura  
> L'apertura della maschera  
> Ed il risveglio della figura dal loro punto di vista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi con la seconda parte! Spero che vi piaccia ^^

Quando Monkey D. Luffy aveva visto una palla di cannone correre nell'aria nella direzione della Thousand Sunny, non ci aveva pensato due volte a respingerla, gonfiandosi e spedendola indietro al mittente.  
Era stato istintivo, cosí istintivo che non aveva neppure guardato dove questa fosse finita, preferendo cercarne altre da spingere via, come se stesse giocando a baseball.  
Ne ricevette più o meno altre cinque e tutte fecero ritorno al mittente, poi probabilmente costui si arrese... O probabilmente rischiò la morte... Ed infatti interruppe le cannonate.  
La barca pirata raggiunse sana e salva il porto di Golden Island, con il capitano che, frizzante come al solito, non voleva altro che la brezza dell'avventura, richiedendola a gran voce, seguito dalla ciurma che, apparentemente, sembrava abbastanza di buon umore.  
Dopotutto, non si facevano troppo influenzare da degli attacchi qualsiasi - o cosí quasi tutti, Usopp aveva già iniziato ad avere la sua non-posso-scendere-su-questa-isola malattia - ed erano già pronti a fare rifornimento, sperando possibilmente di trovare un nuovo compagno di avventure che potesse occupare lo spazio da cuoco, ancora vuoto, sulla nave.  
Per quanti ristoranti i Cappello di Paglia avessero visitato, non v'era stato un solo cuoco che avesse davvero catturato l'attenzione generale, neppure al famoso ristorante sul mare Baratie dell'East Blue : certo, ne avevano conosciuti di talentuosi e di forti, ma ... O rifiutavano, o in altro caso sembravano mancanti di qualcosa per il pieno gradimento del Capitano, come se in realtà non bastasse solo la capacità di mettere cibo su un piatto per ottenerlo.  
Era strano, nessuno del gruppo se lo sarebbe aspettato, trovare una parte cosí importante per la loro salute sembrava essere molto più complesso di quanto si sarebbero immaginati.  
Momentaneamente erano Robin e Nami che si davano il cambio per preparare delle pietanze, ma non avevano il giusto livello di conoscenza per sapere i necessari valori nutrizionali... E per il bene del gruppo, dovevano trovare qualcuno che li conoscesse.  
Avevano perciò, per raggiungere tale persona, cercato informazioni nell'ultima isola a cui erano attraccati e avevano sentito parlare del fatto che su Golden Island vi fossero vari cuochi provenienti da tutta la Grand Line che si sfidavano per decretare il migliore tra di loro.  
In generale, in quella città, erano gli unici che potevano entrare senza il rischio di essere colpiti a cannonate, ma prima dovevano farsi riconoscere come cuochi per via di un alzare del braccio con una fascia specifica.  
E per questo si erano recati in tale posto... In altro caso, probabilmente, la nuova meta sarebbe stata diversa, verso il Triangolo delle Bermuda, un posto che preferivano affrontare con un cuoco a bordo, per non rischiare di rimanere senza cibo per cause maggiori - che fosse Luffy e la sua fame insaziabile od altre ragioni non specificate- in mezzo ad acque pericolose.  
E cosí, un po' alla volta, i componenti della ciurma scesero dalla nave, gli unici a rimanere a bordo furono Franky, Nami ed Usopp stesso, mentre Luffy, Zoro, Chopper e Robin si divisero due a due per i propri obiettivi.  
Luffy e Robin sarebbero andati a cercare il famoso ristorante, cosí da iniziare ad informarsi - e mangiare, questo era ciò che interessava tantissimo al capitano - mentre Chopper e Zoro avrebbero fatto vari acquisti, sia in reparto nutrienti che in quello salutare.  
Il medico infatti voleva prendere anche nuove erbe specifiche, cosí da fare studi o da aumentare le proprie scorte, un poco diminuite dalle conseguenze dei combattimenti svolti durante Enies Lobby.  
Ovviamente, per riuscire a fare questi acquisti, Nami gli aveva dato i soldi necessari e soprattutto, per portare indietro la roba, aveva bisogno di più braccia... Perciò doveva stare attento per evitare che Zoro si perdesse nel frattempo per strada.  
I due gruppi quindi, semplicemente, si divisero, tutti e due pronti a portare a termine il proprio compito.  
Si sarebbero rivisti alla nave quella sera stessa.

*

Luffy e Robin entrarono nel ristorante.  
Era un posto dalle luci calde, soffuse, per nulla spiacevoli.  
Sembrava un posto di classe tra i tavoli con le lunghe bianche tovaglie, sovrastate da una candela o due e dalle posate d'argento, con poi quei lampadari di cristallo appesi al soffitto...  
Robin si accomodò nel posto che il cameriere - un uomo dai capelli neri, tirati all'indietro da cosí tanta lacca che sembravano troppo lucidi ed incollati per essere definiti con il termine "normale", avendo poi dei baffi sbarazzini che sembravano formare un fiocco - le indicò appena la vide e Luffy, dopo due, tre, volte di girare per guardarsi attorno, si mise seduto a sua volta, iniziando ad esclamare dei << Voglio questo! E questo! E questo! E anche questo! >> a praticamente ogni singola cosa presente sul menù, facendo spazientire l'uomo in breve - cosa testimoniata dalla sua espressione e dall'ovvio tic al suo occhio -, un nervosismo che passò però grazie all'atteggiamento di Robin che, con il suo sorriso mellifluo ed il suo fascino, ne conquistò in breve il cuore, tanto da risultare comunque cordiale con i due - più con lei che con lui - scomparendo nella cucina e riapparendo con più roba possibile.  
Tutta roba che, veloce come un fulmine, sparí nello stomaco del diciassettenne, mentre l'altra si faceva bastare la sua zuppa di calamari e salvia.  
Poco dopo che finirono di mangiare, una nuova persona entrò nel ristorante, avvolta da una giacca marrone imbottita, un uomo pelato e massiccio con una tunica da buddhismo, che si annunciò, richiedendo il cuoco di quel ristorante per una sfida, agitando la propria valigia nella mano sinistra come se non vi fosse un domani, mostrando un arroganza tale - quasi da buffone, cosa testimoniata dal petto in fuori e dalle parole disgustate da ciò che gli circondava che gli uscivano di bocca - che né Robin né Luffy apprezzarono particolarmente, soprattutto per il suo criticare inutilmente qualsiasi cosa che gli capitasse sotto il naso.  
"Escluso uno" non poté non pensare Robin, sorseggiando la propria tazza di caffè e sperando che qualcuno di un po'più decente si facesse vivo... E soprattutto che quel pallone gonfiato, piuttosto che protestare, cambiasse aria.

*

Zoro non aveva proprio più alcuna voglia di girare per Golden Island.  
Vi era qualcosa che lo infastidiva in quel posto: aveva iniziato a percepirlo poco dopo essere sceso dalla barca e più passava tra le strade, più questa sensazione aumentava.  
Lo spadaccino voleva solo prendere una bottiglia di vino, portarsela sulla nave e bersela, ma invece doveva seguire Chopper e prendere il necessario.  
Ruotò gli occhi, ignorando le occhiate fastidiose dei passanti, i loro sussurri a bassa voce che, probabilmente, loro credevano di non far sentire, ma che ovviamente lui udiva alla perfezione ed ignorava.   
Erano quasi tutte cazzate riguardo o a Chopper -Per cui, probabilmente, li avrebbe tagliati in due tutti. Nessuno parlava male dei suoi nakama - o di lui in sé ed il suo vestiario poco "consono".  
Insomma, nulla di cosí necessario per la sua sopravvivenza, ma che stava diminuendo la loro ogni secondo un po' di più.  
L'unico discorso che attirò veramente la sua attenzione e che non c'entrava con nessuno di loro due, fu a riguardo di 'una persona inquietante, ferita e sporca, mai vista prima, con un elmo in testa, che se ne girava da qualche giorno per la città', un discorso che uscí dalla sua mente proprio come era entrato nell'esatto momento in cui Chopper gli afferrò la stoffa dei pantaloni, dicendogli che stava sbagliando direzione di nuovo e che, se continuava cosí, avrebbe rischiato di perderlo ancora una volta.  
Ovviamente Zoro aveva subito ribattuto, arrossendo un poco per l'imbarazzo che la sua bassa capacità di orientamento gli portava, dicendo a mezza voce che no, non si sarebbe perso, ma che magari era Tony stesso che aveva preso la via sbagliata, ricevendo un sorriso ed un sospiro esasperato dalla piccola renna.  
E cosí, nonostante l'irritazione nata dagli abitanti di Golden Island, Zoro continuò il suo cammino con Chopper, trovando il mercato in breve.  
I prezzi subito si dimostrarono alti a poco disponibili a sconti di qualsiasi genere, tanto che dalla faccia tosta del venditore, per poco non aveva sfoderato Shusui, sempre fermato dagli occhioni dolci della renna - un suo punto debole. Sul serio. Chi sarebbe stato capace a dirgli di no? Diamine - e, con una minaccia sottointesa, aveva fatto abbassare il totale del prezzo di una ventina di Berri.  
Non tanto, ma comunque una lieve soddisfazione, siccome il dibattito sullo sconto era durato almeno una trentina di minuti, ma davanti alla pericolosa lama della sua katana, il commerciante aveva abbassato la cresta in cinque secondi, il tutto accompagnato da un verso distorto, pieno di terrore.  
La strega, per una volta, non avrebbe protestato troppo... O almeno, così sperava.  
Lo spadaccino ghignò al ricordare l'aria dell'uomo e continuò a ghignare nel mentre che si riavviava per il ritorno, poiché gli acquisti, tra una cosa e l'altra, erano stati finiti tutti.  
Ma il sorriso facilmente sparí nel momento in cui, andando verso i confini della città, affiancati dai giardini, percepí qualcosa di strano, ancora più strano di quello che aveva già sentito una volta sceso dalla Thousand Sunny.  
Anche Chopper si fermò, annusando l'aria, mostrando un espressione palesemente turbata e confusa.  
<< Zoro >> esalò a mezzo tono, guardandolo fisso.  
Lo spadaccino semplicemente annuí, comprensivo, riprendendo il cammino ed aumentando la propria attenzione nei confronti di ciò che gli era attorno.  
Qualunque cosa fosse, era pronto all' azione se necessario: nel caso in cui fosse stato un nemico, Roronoa Zoro non si sarebbe assolutamente tirato indietro, come sempre dopotutto. Essere capace di proteggere la sua famiglia veniva prima di qualsiasi cosa.

* 

Ci vollero una decina di minuti prima che lui e Chopper visualizzassero una figura muoversi lentamente in direzione opposta alla loro.  
Sembrava faticare parecchio a camminare, mantenendo la maggioranza del proprio peso sulla gamba sinistra per qualche motivo, quasi trascinandosi nel percorso.  
La figura non era abbastanza vicina per definirla totalmente, ma qualcosa subito si fece notare, distante o meno che fosse.  
Indossava un elmo, il quale gli copriva quasi interamente la faccia.  
Lo sconosciuto continuava a camminare, a volte lasciando scorrere le mani sulle pareti, come per sorreggersi in attimi di stanchezza.  
O almeno, continuò a camminare per un po', tanto che Zoro riuscì a visualizzare maggiormente il suo fisico tutt'ossa, coperto da vestiti che parevano più stracci che altro, non potendo fare a meno di notare i lunghi, lunghissimi capelli biondi che scivolavano fuori dalla maschera di ferro, raggiungendo i suoi fianchi , ma di colpo, proprio mentre costui continuava ad avanzare, cadde al suolo, non muovendosi più da lì.  
D'istinto, sia Zoro che Chopper schizzarono in avanti, andando incontro a quello che appariva un ragazzo, anche se i capelli ed in generale qualcosa gli dava del femminile - non di certo i lineamenti che neppure vedeva. Forse le gambe - .  
<< Ohi! >> esclamò, appoggiando le mani alle spalle dello sconosciuto nel tentativo di tirarlo su, sentendo un fremito nelle carni calde, troppo calde sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
Ci mise poco a rigirarlo, cosí leggero come era, sorreggendolo cosí che Chopper facesse il suo lavoro.  
Nonostante tutti i tentativi di domande portate dalla piccola renna allo sconosciuto, non una parola uscí dalle sue labbra, no, neppure un piccolo suono, solo il silenzio.  
<< Ha perso i sensi >> commentò Chopper di colpo, tenendo il polso scheletrico della persona tra gli zoccoli << Dal suo respiro e dal suo calore corporeo, deduco che sia in stato febbrile. Zoro... Dobbiamo portarlo alla nave >>  
<< Perché non ad un ospedale? >> domandò lo spadaccino, alzando il sopracciglio.  
Chopper non rispose a voce, ma la sua espressione parve darne una in ogni caso e, semplicemente, lui riuscí a capirla.  
"Le persone in questa città sembrano tutte gelide, crudeli e dannatamente indisposte verso il prossimo, perché dare un ragazzo magro come la morte, affetto da qualche alta febbre e chissà che altro a gente simile?"  
Zoro non fece più domande, prendendo in braccio lo sconosciuto e lasciando la roba acquistata a Chopper, il quale cambiò rapidamente forma in quella più tendente ad un essere umano, afferrando il tutto.

Se quella persona che lo spadaccino stava trasportando alla nave fosse stata un nemico, ci avrebbero pensato dopo... Anche se dubitava che un qualsiasi soggetto così mal messo potesse essere definibile come un pericolo.

*

Non vi fu proprio nessuno dei Mugiwara che, all'arrivo di Zoro e Chopper alla Sunny~go, non li fissò con espressione altamente scioccata e confusa, questo prima di lasciar correre - seppur non del tutto, testimoniato dalla curiosità dipinta nei loro sguardi -.  
Subito sopra alla caravella, la piccola renna e lo spadaccino accorsero in infermeria.  
Zoro posò delicatamente -piú delicatamente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato da lui stesso, forse per via degli occhi pieni di apprensione di Chopper - lo sconosciuto sul letto, lasciando che il dottore iniziasse a rimuovere altrettanto delicatamente il vestiario sporco dalla figura -faticando dal farlo scivolare al di sopra della maschera, riuscendoci, ma solo finendo con lo strappare involontariamente la stoffa - e mostrando un fisico che d'aspetto superava in gravità qualsiasi tipo di distruzione che avesse mai visto sul corpo di un essere vivente, tanto che la renna sussultò alla sua vista.  
Attorno al fianco sinistro del ragazzo inconscio, in ogni caso, vi era un bendaggio, seppur svolto abbastanza male, tanto che pareva sul punto di cedere da un momento all'altro.  
Quello, dedusse lo spadaccino, inclinando un po' il capo, era sicuramente il motivo per cui, durante il cammino, il giovane aveva continuato a dare maggiore peso sulla parte destra del proprio fisico.  
Chopper provò inutilmente a rimuovere perfino la maschera, all'inizio, ma sembrava proprio non volerne sapere.  
Senza la chiave, essa non si sarebbe rimossa...   
Zoro suggerí il fatto che avrebbe potuto rimuoverlo utilizzando le proprie katane, dicendo che avrebbe fatto attenzione a non colpire il paziente, ma Chopper non ne voleva assolutamente sapere di tale suggerimento.  
<< Chiederemo a Franky di fabbricare la chiave giusta >> commentò infatti la piccola renna, agitando gli zoccoli, come per allontanare l'idea che gli era stata fornita poco prima << Dovrebbe esserne capace. >>  
Lo spadaccino dunque annuí semplicemente, preferendo non andare a riproporre l'opzione che gli era venuta in mente - era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a distruggere l'elmo senza ferire il volto della persona al di sotto, ma forse, in effetti, era meglio che questo venisse aperto nella maniera più corretta, se proprio Chopper lo preferiva così. E se c'era qualcosa che Usopp e Franky erano bravi a fare era costruire oggetti, quindi perché no? Gli bastava andare a chiamarli, erano entrambi sulla nave al momento - ed uscì a passo rapido dall'infermeria.

*

Luffy e Robin non avevano trovato ancora nessun cuoco particolarmente interessante: ne avevano visti e conosciuti praticamente cinque, ma ancora una volta, le scelte non erano state soddisfacenti.  
L'unica persona simpatica, per certi versi, era stato appunto il cameriere -Il quale si chiamava Martin. E aveva una passione per lo studio dei Martín Pescatore. Un dettaglio che aveva fatto ridere sia l'archeologa che il diciassettenne. Quando si dice il destino... - ma a quanto pareva non sapeva cucinare e soffriva palesemente di mal di mare -lo aveva detto nel momento in cui Luffy gli aveva chiesto di unirsi alla ciurma, ricevendo un sorriso di lieve disagio ed un no, accennando comunque una certa curiosità verso le loro avventure -.  
Salutando quindi il loro nuovo amico, Cappello di Paglia e Nico Robin si diressero per un rapido ritorno alla barca, non aspettandosi minimamente il casino che invece stava muovendosi sulla Thousand Sunny.  
<< Zoro e Chopper hanno portato un ospite >> aveva spiegato frettolosamente Nami, mentre il secondo nominato spuntava dall'infermeria chiedendo ad alta voce un << Quanto ci vuole per la chiave ancora? Vorrei controllare se ha ferite sulla testa! >> a cui il carpentiere urlò a gran voce un << Due minuti e sarà suuuper pronta, bro >> seguita dal parlare di Usopp, come un coro << Quasi finita, Chopper. >>  
Il dottore emise un verso frustrato, ma questo si rimosse in poco quando gli occhioni della renna videro il capitano sulla nave.  
<< Luffy! >> fece infatti << Io e Zoro abbiamo trovato un ragazzo privo di sensi e lo abbiamo portato qui. Era davvero in gravi condizioni! >>  
<< Ragazzo?>> fece Luffy, inclinando il capo.  
<< Chiave? >> si limitò invece a chiedere Robin, confusa.  
<< Ah... Sí, ha un elmo al di sopra della testa >> concluse frettolosamente Zoro, apparendo a sua volta dall'infermeria - aveva preferito rimanere a tenere d'occhio la situazione, cosí che se il dottore avesse avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, lui sarebbe già stato lì, disposto a darglielo - .  
<< Ragazzi, la chiave! >> tornò infatti a ripetere Tony, ancora più teso di prima, come se il commento dello spadaccino avesse semplicemente riavvivato il suo bisogno per tale oggetto.  
<< Un secondo! >> risposero ancora i due, all'unisono, questo prima di catapultarsi fuori dalla stanza in cui erano, mostrando l'oggetto tanto desiderato, strappando un sospiro di sollievo al medico che, sempre accompagnato da Zoro, portando per istinto sia Robin sia Luffy a seguirli nella stanza, ritrovandosi davanti il centro delle attenzioni della ciurma.  
Chopper accorse in direzione del letto in fretta e furia, la chiave tra le mani della sua versione "umana" , mentre tirava su la persona inconscia, lentamente, con sempre l'altro al suo fianco, con i suoi occhi grigi che sembravano scrutare il dottore con il massimo delle attenzioni.  
<< Ha dei capelli lunghissimi >> fece immediatamente Luffy, l'aria sorpresa, voltando il capo poi verso Robin << Secondo te sa fare la cacca? >>  
<< Luffy, é un essere umano, é ovvio che sa fare la cacca >> ribatté spazientita la renna, scuotendo il capo, infilando finalmente la chiave nella serratura, facendola girare una, due, tre volte, riuscendo a strappare un suono all'elmo che ricordava un 'click' , seppure molto basso, come se fosse una voce arrochita.  
Zoro, una volta che la maschera di ferro fece tale suono, si affrettò a rimuoverla dal capo della persona, appoggiandola a terra e mostrando il volto del ragazzo, parzialmente ancora coperto da i lunghi capelli - questi erano sporchi, chiazzati in certi punti da sangue secco - e dalle gote del giovane si vedevano macchie di barba mal tenuta, per quanto scarsa fosse.  
Subito Chopper iniziò a districarsi con gli zoccoli tra la massa di capelli che sembrava quasi senza fine, per certi versi, poiché non faceva a tempo a spostare un ciuffo che questo veniva subito sostituito da una ciocca nuova, chiedendo dunque l'aiuto di Zoro - il quale inizialmente aveva pensato che forse l'altro non riusciva a spostare bene i capelli per via degli zoccoli, ma il pensiero venne smentito nel mentre che a sua volta tentava di mettere in ordine quella infinita massa d'oro. Erano veramente troppi capelli, dannazione, tanto che si aggiunse perfino Robin stessa, andando a cercare delle mollette per tenerli fermi in definitivo -.  
Una volta riusciti nell'intento, constatarono che sì, vi erano lividi e cicatrici, ma nulla di sanguinante ormai, se non una ferita affianco alla parte superiore dell'orecchio sinistro, esattamente sulla tempia... E in generale, nessuno di loro riuscí a trattenere un espressione sorpresa a guardare le sopracciglia del ragazzo.  
<< Sono... >>  
<< Singolari >> commentò Robin, completando la frase di Chopper, sorridendo appena.  
<< Sopracciglia curve! Mi piacciono, sono buffe shishishi >>  
Zoro non disse nulla, ma pareva abbastanza divertito nonostante tutto, piegandosi poi a prendere la fascia bagnata dentro al secchio che era stata lasciata affianco al letto, andando a porgerla a Chopper.

*

Zoro era rimasto nel silenzio più assoluto nel mentre che la ciurma faceva avanti ed indietro dall'infermeria, seduto sulla sedia posta contro alla parete, gettando occhiate - più di quante avrebbe voluto ammettere - all'ospite privo di sensi che lo incuriosiva, lo incuriosiva più di quanto cercasse di mostrare.  
Forse era perché era così mal messo.  
Forse era perché, dopotutto, sulla sua schiena nuda vi era un enorme tatuaggio nero con su scritto 66, il quale partiva dalle scapole e raggiungeva quasi il suo sedere.  
O forse per la maschera che erano riusciti a rimuovere dal suo capo.  
Di certo non si aspettava, in ogni caso, di rimanere ancora più incuriosito, quasi ipnotizzato, e perfino senza fiato nel momento in cui quei due occhi, in piena visuale, si spalancarono, guardando ogni singola persona nella stanza con il terrore puro dipinto in essi, misto allo shock e qualcos'altro che Zoro non riusciva a definire.  
Il colore di quelle pupille.  
Era stato il colore di quelle pupille a lasciarlo letteralmente senza aria da respirare: un celeste capace di rubarti il fiato e non restituirlo più, paragonabile al colore dell'Oceano, se non perfino più bello.  
Non aveva mai visto un azzurro del genere in due occhi di una persona e sinceramente non credeva minimamente possibile il fatto che potesse anche solo esistere una simile tonalità di celeste negli occhi di un essere umano.  
Fu in quel momento che Roronoa Zoro realizzò che molto probabilmente non sarebbe più stato capace di cancellare quello sguardo dalla mente... E questo significava che era decisamente e platealmente fottuto, qualsiasi cosa fosse capitata da quell'attimo in avanti.  
Il pensiero ovviamente si interruppe quando il ragazzo, dopo qualche attimo di paralisi, non aprendo minimamente bocca, per allontanarsi da Chopper e da Luffy con le sue maniere espansionistiche, finí con lo scivolare giù dal letto e sbattere la schiena contro il mobile, non emettendo comunque alcun suono seppur il dolore dipinto sul suo volto nell'impatto.

*

Nessuno era ancora riuscito a fare parlare lo sconosciuto, ma una volta che Luffy, Nami e Robin lasciarono la stanza, facendo sempre rimanere Zoro, seduto sulla sedia e Chopper che parlava a mezza voce - con un tono cosí rassicurante che lo spadaccino avrebbe potuto addormentarsi a tratti - parve rilassarsi almeno un poco, tanto da lasciarsi toccare senza più cadere all'indietro -sobbalzando lo stesso, in ogni caso -, non avendo più quell'atteggiamento da animale in trappola, ma apparendo evidentemente più calmo, fissando Chopper e solo Chopper.  
La renna, prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, annunciava al biondo l'azione che avrebbe svolto, chiedendogli sempre domande a cui potesse rispondere con l'annuire ed il negare.  
Tra queste domande, in specifico, gli aveva chiesto se volesse mangiare della zuppa che Nami stava preparando e che avrebbe finito di fare a breve e nonostante i primi istanti di indecisione, il ragazzo annuì.  
Gli aveva poi chiesto se riusciva a dirgli il suo nome tramite il linguaggio dei segni o cose del genere, ma il giovane aveva semplicemente scosso la testa, perfino quando gli aveva domandato se voleva provare a scriverlo.  
Ciò lasciò Zoro abbastanza sorpreso e la stessa emozione venne mostrata sul volto della piccola renna, la quale aggrottò la fronte con turbamento, perfino.  
"Che non voglia rivelare chi é?" Si domandò lo spadaccino, alzando il sopracciglio "O magari é altro?"  
Con più o meno le stesse cose per la testa e provando dunque a porgere domande più lunghe e con più possibilità di diramazione, sperando di riuscire a chiarire più misteri sulla persona - se fosse stato analfabeta, sarebbe stato davvero, davvero un problema -, Chopper gli aveva lasciato un quadernino ed una penna sulle gambe.  
All'istante, il ragazzo la aveva afferrata e aveva cominciato a scrivere qualcosa, non dando neppure il tempo necessario a Chopper per chiedere qualcosa, girando poi il foglio verso la renna.  
Il dottore, una volta dopo aver visto la frase, batté le palpebre, ancora più confuso di prima, cercando di capire se aveva letto bene o meno, ritrovandosi però ad ammettere che non vi erano molti altri modi per vedere la frase o per confonderne il significato.  
Sul foglio, infatti, vi era scritto un semplice 'Non ho soldi'.  
<< Non hai soldi? >> chiese interrogativo Chopper, la confusione ancora più dipinta sul suo volto.  
Il ragazzo scosse di nuovo la testa, confermando la negazione, apparendo a disagio per qualche motivo.  
-E perché dovrebbe...- il dottore si bloccò, guardando fisso il paziente, il quale sembrava invece pronto ad alzarsi.  
<< Aspetta! Cosa fai? Non sei minimamente in grado di andare in giro di nuovo! >> quasi urlò, agitato, non realizzando inizialmente la conseguenza di tale urlare, se non dopo.  
Il biondo aveva subito posto entrambe le proprie braccia davanti a sé, raggomitolandosi contro il muro e tremando convulsamente, come se si aspettasse che la renna prendesse seriamente a colpirlo di punto in bianco solo perché aveva tentato di alzarsi dal letto.  
<< E...Ehi >> Chopper deglutí a fatica << É tutto ok. Non ti voglio fare del male. É tutto ok >> la renna lascio qualche delicata carezza sul braccio del ragazzo, abbassandoglielo lentamente, continuando a ripetere le stesse frasi come una litania.  
Ci vollero diversi minuti per riuscire a calmarlo totalmente e ne servirono altri per riuscire di nuovo a riguadagnarsi quel poco di fiducia che aveva ottenuto all'inizio, cosí da riportarlo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
<< Perché mi hai scritto che non hai soldi? >> gli chiese dunque, una volta dopo essere riuscito in tutte le cose precedenti, utilizzando un tono piuttosto calmo, appuntandosi di non alzarlo proprio, neppure per cause superiori, non con il ragazzo, almeno.  
Il biondo parve non capire inizialmente la domanda, ma prese comunque il foglio, serrando le labbra nel mentre che la penna viaggiava sul foglio, girando poi nuovamente il quaderno.  
'Non posso pagarvi' aveva scritto.  
<< Pagarci? >> il dottore lo chiese, sempre più confuso.  
Era bizzarro come il paziente avesse la capacità di lasciarlo totalmente incapace di capire dove la conversazione si sarebbe diramata, riempiendolo di punti di domanda.  
<< Perché dovresti pagarci? >> aggiunse, quasi borbottandolo, per poi voltare la testa verso Zoro.  
L'espressione dell'altro era altrettanto perplessa, perciò tornò al paziente, il quale aveva ricominciato a scrivere, mostrandolo nello stesso modo delle volte precedenti, solo che questa volta Chopper sbiancò a leggere le frasi.  
'L'ospedale in cui ero andato mi ha fatto andare via perché non potevo pagare le mie cure'  
Dire che la piccola renna percepì il proprio sangue ribollire di rabbia fu dire poco.  
Quale medico, solo perché una persona era incapace di pagare, lasciava un ferito alle sue sorti?   
Altro che medici, anzi, altro che uomini, quelli potevano definirsi dei demoni!  
Una persona con un minimo di coscienza avrebbe potuto fare due più due con così facilità... E con altrettanta facilità avrebbe potuto mettere da parte un bene materiale come i soldi per curare una persona cosí messa male, era questione di umanità ed empatia!   
Se non fosse stato per le cure che lui gli stava porgendo, molto probabilmente quel ragazzo sarebbe morto, dannazione!  
<< Non preoccuparti >> fece dunque, cercando di controllare la propria rabbia << Noi non vogliamo che ci paghi, tranquillo. E comunque... non ti trovi in un ospedale. Perciò resta a letto. Ne hai bisogno, davvero >>  
Una strana luce pervase lo sguardo del ragazzo, prima forse di non comprensione, poi diventò totalmente illeggibile nel mentre che il biondo iniziava a scrivere di nuovo sul foglio.  
'Dove mi trovo?'  
<< Su una barca >>  
'Siete dei pirati?'  
<< Sí, ma... Non ti faremo del male, davvero >>  
Un attimo di silenzio, poi il ragazzo scrisse ancora.  
'Grazie'  
<< Di nulla >> rispose la renna << Adesso vado a prendere la zuppa, cosí che potrai finalmente mangiare. >>  
La cosa che più scaldò il cuore al dottore, quando pronunciò tali frasi, fu l'espressione speranzosa che stravolse quel viso, mentre la lingua del giovane andava, quasi d'istinto, a leccarsi il labbro superiore, screpolato e parzialmente rotto, seguito da un ennesimo brontolio rumoroso di stomaco che lo fece arrossire come un pomodoro su tutto il volto e deglutire ripetutamente.  
<< Torno subito >> il dottore non poté trattenersi dal dirlo, costringendosi ad allontanarsi dal letto, uscendo ed accelerando il passo verso la cucina della nave, cosí da rendere quel 'subito' il più letterale possibile in qualsiasi senso .


	3. Le voci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizzare di non avere la maschera  
> Conoscere meglio alcune persone  
> E qualche flashback misto a crisi di panico che salgono a galla.

* * *

Alla persona piaceva la renna.  
Non si fidava totalmente di essa ed ovviamente la presenza era pronta a scappare via da lì - per quanto quel posto fosse cosí accogliente, tra le coperte e la morbidezza del letto - alla prima occasione di disagio o cose simili - insomma, si trovava a parlare con una renna parlante! Come avrebbe potuto atteggiarsi come se niente fosse? Come avrebbe potuto? Ancora non era del tutto sicura che ciò che le stava capitando fosse reale. Era indecisa se credere che il tutto fosse un sogno o meno, ma qui aveva un punto di domanda che si sforzava di ignorare, per quanto fosse comunque presente in un lato della sua testa: se fosse stato davvero un sogno... Perché sentiva dolore ovunque? Non avrebbe dovuto provare niente, in teoria - ma, essenzialmente, l'esserino bizzarro che la persona si era trovata davanti... era troppo tenero per non aver parzialmente conquistato già il suo gradimento.  
C'era qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento dolce e nei suoi occhioni grandi che inducevano l'esistenza a volersi fidare almeno un pochino della creatura... E per quanto il suo cervello le dicesse che fidarsi era sempre solo e soltanto un modo per soffrire, per autodistruggersi con speranze inutili ed inconcludenti, era troppo affamata, troppo desiderosa di staccare la spina d'allarme per lasciarsi afferrare dall'azione dell'autodifesa - un azione d'autodifesa che non era neppure capace di compiere per quanto debole era. Avrebbero potuto tranquillamente ucciderlo senza che la esistenza sarebbe riuscita a lottare decentemente e la cosa le faceva percepire un vago disgusto nei suoi stessi confronti e parecchia ansia -.  
E per questo, quando la renna parlante era uscita dalla stanza della nave - su cui a quanto pareva l'essenza si trovava -, promettendo di tornare immediatamente, era rimasta su quel letto ad aspettare, neppure cercando di scivolare fuori dal letto, non più, continuando a non notare minimamente la presenza dello spadaccino - il quale, comunque, stava cercando di fissare la propria attenzione altrove e non sul biondo, chiudendo difatti gli occhi e cercando di dormire -.  
In cambio, la figura realizzò qualcos'altro, nel frattempo, facendo scontrare involontariamente una ciocca di capelli con il polso e facendo perlopiù un secondo movimento che lo paralizzò dalla testa ai piedi.  
Quel qualcosa scoperto che la scioccò a dir poco, poiché non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, sul serio, nonostante il fatto che forse avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio - Per via della domanda diretta all'esistenza basata sul mangiare- era il fatto che, bhe... Non aveva più la maschera di ferro al di sopra della testa.  
No, non c'era più.  
L'esistenza poteva sentire il proprio volto sotto le dita.  
Poteva sfiorare ogni singolo centimetro della propria carne sia con le punte delle dita che con l'intero palmo.  
Poteva accarezzare le proprie ciglia, sfiorare la propria bocca, sentirsi grattare la carne dei palmi per via di della leggera barba...  
Di tutte le lacrime spese nella propria cella nella sua opprimente solitudine, questa era stata la prima volta che quelle gocce salate, silenziose e lente, erano uscite con una sensazione totalmente diversa ad accompagnarle.  
Niente dolore e desolazione.  
Niente prigionia.  
Solo sollievo... E qualcosa di ancora più bello, che semplicemente si diffondeva nel suo corpo tramite brividi di piacere lungo la spina dorsale: Libertà.  
Si sentiva leggera, la persona, sentiva come se le avessero tolto un masso dal collo e dalla schiena, permettendole di fluttuare a mezz'aria, non toccando più il suolo neppure con le punte dei piedi o con il tallone.  
La persona si fece cosí ancora più convinta che, o tutto doveva essere o un sogno... o magari doveva essere morto e quindi finito in paradiso, robe del genere, perché non era possibile che si sentisse cosí bene, in quel momento.  
Non poteva essere la realtà.  
Era troppo bello e la realtà non poteva essere cosí bella.  
La bellezza nella vita era qualcosa di inconcepibile per l'esistenza che, tra una cosa e l'altra, era sempre stata convinta che la felicità fosse qualche cosa di leggibile solo nei libri, estremamente lontana dalle sue possibilità.  
Per la persona, il calore che proveniva dalla gioia che lo inondava in quel preciso istante, nel mentre che altre lacrime scivolavano sul suo volto, fredde e silenziose, era qualcosa di poco familiare, ma comunque un accenno di ricordo della sensazione vi era, come se le fosse capitata solo una volta o due, molto tempo addietro... come se questa fosse una lucina minuscola ed offuscata in mezzo al nero che aveva sempre caratterizzato le sfumature della sua vita, una sorta di scia leggerissima, impressa con delicatezza nella sua mente in un quando che non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse.  
Si lasciava accettare i singhiozzi silenziosi, i sussulti che scuotevano ogni parte del suo petto e del suo respiro irregolare, mentre le sue dita, ancora una volta, andavano a percorrere la morbidezza dei suoi lineamenti e la ruvidità delle parti laddove la barba li decorava, salendo poi ai capelli.  
Era normale sentire cosí tante emozioni nell'appoggiare delle falangi ad una chioma sporca e disordinata?   
Forse no, ma in generale alla persona non importava più un fico secco di cosa fosse normale e cosa non lo fosse: voleva solo gustarsi l'attimo e basta, ringraziando il destino per averle permesso una tale svolta, che fosse portata da una fantasia della sua testa o dalla sua stessa morte.  
Se era un sogno, pregava che non si interrompesse mai.  
Se era morto... Accettava la sorte con pieno apprezzamento: dopotutto, nella sua vita, era sempre stata una figura priva di qualsiasi tipo di emozione felice, neppure degna di averne, o almeno, cosí lui le aveva sempre ricordato.  
Ma adesso... Con il volto tra le mani, districandosi tra lunghe ciocche di capelli, lasciando che le proprie guance sfiorassero perfino la morbidezza delle lenzuola, la presenza si sentiva come rinata.  
Si asciugò gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime utilizzando i pollici, riuscendo solo ad aumentare la loro discesa, deglutendo ripetutamente e prendendo respiri profondi nella speranza di bloccare il troppo rapido processo delle righe bagnate sui suoi lineamenti, poiché non voleva mostrare il proprio pianto alla renna che, dai rumori di passi dietro alla porta, doveva essere tornata.

*

Chopper rientrò finalmente con la zuppa da dare all'ospite, ma invece di trovarsi accolto con attenzione famelica come si sarebbe aspettato, quest'ultimo stava guardando in un punto imprecisato del muro, le mani appoggiate nel grembo e le spalle estremamente rigide, quasi non facendosi neppure scappare un respiro da come appariva.  
Il dottore non poté ignorare questo stato, chiedendosi cosa diavolo potesse essere successo in quei cinque, dieci minuti in cui aveva richiesto il cibo a Nami, venendo rallentato parzialmente per via di Luffy che, facendo arrabbiare la navigatrice, gli aveva fatto perdere tempo, poiché la testa rossa si era messa a litigare con il capitano e quindi ... Beh, il "subito" era stato ritardato parecchio contando che avrebbe potuto fare tutto in due secondi scarsi se non fosse stato appunto per la sconvenienza di avere un pozzo senza fondo di capitano e la sua capacità di dire e fare cose stupide - soprattutto quando si trattava di, appunto, nutrimento. Cavolo, ma perché doveva ancora rubare cibo di notte? -.  
La piccola renna ignorò il pensiero semplicemente scuotendo la testa, sospirando un poco.  
<< Eccomi con la zuppa >> fece a mezza voce, portando il biondo a voltare appena il capo, abbastanza da mostrare l'occhio non coperto dai capelli, abbastanza arrossato.  
La piccola renna aprí e chiuse bocca, non facendo alcuna domanda nonostante i diversi interrogativi, alquanto insistenti e ripetuti tra i suoi pensieri, nati istantaneamente alla visuale, preferendo portare il piatto all'altezza delle due sottili mani dello sconosciuto, il quale lo accettò e fece un movimento con il capo che sembrava essere un qualche grazie o robe del genere.  
Chopper, nel mentre che la figura portava più vicina la zuppa a sé, poteva vedere le sue braccia tremare, le dita che subito si avvinghiavano alla ceramica bianca e, senza pensarci due volte, la bocca posarsi sul bordo di essa, dando un sorso veloce alla calda sostanza, bloccandosi un attimo solo, molto breve, per poi ricominciare a bere e finire la zuppa cosí in fretta che quasi gli andò di traverso per un attimo - o cosí parve, almeno, anche perché alla fine fu come se non fosse davvero neanche successo, la sua espressione illeggibile -.  
Il ragazzo fece per prendere nuovamente il proprio quaderno una volta aver dunque finito la zuppa, ma la renna lo fermò sul colpo.  
<< Non c'è bisogno che ringrazi ancora. Piuttosto, ne vuoi altra? Hai ancora fame? >> domandò, guardando attentamente lo spalancare degli occhi del giovane, con i suoi occhi azzurri che sembravano chiedere qualcosa, per quanto non chiaro.  
Vi fu un po'di silenzio, poi l'ennesimo saltare su dello stomaco del giovane ed il suo tornare ad arrossire come un pomodoro maturo fu una risposta abbastanza ovvia per il dottore, il quale non riusciva a non ricordare l'immagine del corpo quasi scheletrico e ferito del paziente, un immagine che tornava a balenare a ripetizione.  
<< Vado e torno, allora >> disse, ricevendo un frettoloso annuire, sperando con tutto il cuore che non vi fosse una seconda situazione come quella affrontata precedentemente.

*

Quando finalmente il buco nello stomaco della figura parve essersi annullato, chiudendosi grazie alle totali tre scodelle di zuppa -la terza la aveva portata direttamente una ragazza dall'aspetto assolutamente meraviglioso, i lunghi e mossi capelli rosso carota, gli occhi grandi di un castano chiaro che brillavano di piena intelligenza, tale che l'essenza rimase senza fiato per qualche attimo, costringendosi ad abbassare lo sguardo per non fissarla troppo a lungo, risultando magari inquietante alla sua visuale -, essa si sentiva davvero, davvero bene, con un estremo calore dentro che non sentiva da tempo, la sensazione di completa sazietà che vibrava in ogni centimetro del suo interno, tanto che avrebbe voluto poter piangere di nuovo, negandoselo però per non far nascere domande specifiche o commentini che non voleva udire, preferendo piuttosto continuare a "parlare" con la piccola renna, a volte rispondendo, altre volte facendo domande con il suo rapido scrivere.  
Aveva saputo tante cose in quelle sottospecie di conversazioni passa-tempo : in un certo senso, aveva conosciuto a parole le avventure fatte e in generale gli altri membri di quella piccola ciurma di pirati, tra cui quello che se ne stava quasi sempre appostato al muro, che quando era stato chiamato in causa dal dottore lo aveva letteralmente bloccato sul posto per come l'occhiata che gli aveva mollato sembrasse irritata dalla sua presenza, a dir poco gelida, un dettaglio che già scoraggiava la persona... Insomma, cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato stavolta? - Forse tutto... Al solito - , rimanendo comunque lí - mettendo alla persona una sensazione di nervosismo nei momenti in cui si sentiva scrutata - come per fare la guardia a qualcosa.  
La prima tesi che la persona si fece era che, probabilmente, non si fidava a lasciarla sola con Chopper poiché, dopotutto, non sapeva niente dell'essenza, come l'essenza non sapeva niente - o quasi niente - di lui.  
Difatti, aveva scoperto a malapena da qualche ora che si chiamava Zoro, che era uno spadaccino e... Che era forte? Non molto altro, davvero.  
Un fatto che un po' disturbava la persona, oltre a quello sguardo freddo, totalmente diverso da quello della renna, era quando essa doveva rispondere a delle domande personali.  
Non tanto perché non volesse rispondere alle richieste portate dalla piccola renna, ma perché non sapeva rispondere.  
Se conosceva poco quel suddetto Zoro e anche Chopper in sé - anche se stava imparando molto di più su Chopper, partendo dal fatto che era una renna che aveva mangiato un frutto del diavolo -, in ogni caso, li conosceva di più di quanto conoscesse sé stessa.  
Perché dopotutto... Di sé non sapeva neppure più chi era di preciso: sapeva solo di non poter essere definita altro che una presenza, perché non era proprio degna di avere un nome o un vero e proprio sesso.  
Era l'unica cosa che sapeva alla perfezione di sé, il suo non sapere cosa era di preciso, poiché era un concetto inciso nel suo cervello.

' Tu non puoi essere un ragazzo. Sei troppo pietoso. E sei troppo disgustoso per essere una ragazza. Non puoi essere mio figlio, non puoi essere nessuno. Non sarai mai nessuno se non un fallimento di essere vivente'

O almeno, era quello che le aveva sempre detto lui .  
La persona sapeva di sembrare sospetta, sapeva che non rispondendo nulla alle cose serie pareva strana ... Ma spiegare che non era nulla di più di un ombra, vissuta per chissà quanto tempo con una maschera di ferro sulla testa e voci nella mente come unica compagnia, a volte trasformandosi da bisbigli ad urla, beh... Sinceramente, l'essenza non era sicura di farcela.  
Scrivere a carta una cosa del genere non sembrava adatto, poi temeva cosa avrebbero pensato, temeva che sapessero, più di quanto essa potesse momentaneamente sulla sua esistenza e che, dando gli indizi, avrebbero capito e la avrebbero rimandata da dove veniva, in quel buco buio da cui non ricordava neppure come era uscita.  
Una parte di sé si insultava, criticando la sua stessa mente per tutte le pare che si faceva, per tutti i sospetti che sorgevano laddove teoricamente avrebbe forse dovuto esserci altro - anche se non sapeva cosa, di preciso -, poiché queste persone erano state abbastanza gentili da dare ad essa cure, cibo ed acqua, tanto da gettare via il suo desiderio di fuggire in pochissimo tempo ed abbassare una parte dei suoi muri... ma non ci poteva fare più di tanto, non dopo le sue abitudini, troppo impresse in essa per essere rimosse con qualsiasi trattamento, più o meno delicato.  
Aveva sofferto abbastanza, non voleva tornare in quel freddo inferno, il cuore che aveva al centro del petto lo rifiutava, accelerando nel suo ritmo al solo pensiero, diventando tale da non poter più contare i battiti.

*

La persona doveva essersi addormentata e non se n'era neppure accorta, perché poteva sentire la sua mente così riposata che davvero... Era incredibile.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse su quella nave, ma iniziava decisamente a sentire i benefici del dormire su un materasso.  
Certo, il corpo gli faceva male ovunque, faticava a cambiare posizione da una all'altra e si sentiva estremamente a disagio per la costante sorveglianza, ma non sentiva freddo, non aveva giramenti, non sanguinava per via di ferite comparse per colpa dei Demoni... E in tutto quel tempo, non percepiva bisbigliare ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro.  
Ve n'erano alcuni di bisbigli, ovviamente, ma venivano scacciati appena Chopper parlava alla persona, irrompendo nei suoi pensieri.  
A quel suo risveglio, però, ad aprire gli occhi, si trovò non più solo Chopper e Zoro, ma anche altre due persone... Una di queste la aveva già vista prima: era il ragazzo con il cappello di paglia, quello che il piccolo dottore aveva chiamato Luffy, se non errava, il capitano... Ed un tipo col naso lungo.  
Non ricordava il suo nome, però, avrebbe dovuto riguardare su ciò che si era scritta.  
In ogni caso, nessuno dei quattro lo stava guardando e più che altro stavano parlando a bassissimo tono... O almeno, la piccola renna stava parlando a voce bassa, mentre quello con il naso lungo tappava la bocca al capitano, mentre lo spadaccino sorseggiava una bottiglia di Sake, le gambe accavallate.  
Cosí messo, la persona poteva studiarlo senza dover andare in ritirata appena costui ricambiava lo sguardo e continuò a scrutarlo per qualche secondo prima di allacciarsi alla conversazione posta da Chopper.  
<< Non dovreste disturbarlo! Potrebbe andare ancora in uno stato di shock o, ad un primo tic, ribattere il tutto con un attacco di panico >> fece la piccola renna << Non ho idea di come potrebbe reagire, certo potrebbe stare anche bene, ma non posso dirlo con sicurezza e preferirei non rischiare. Vi ho introdotto a lui, ma credo che abbia bisogno ancora un po' di tempo. >>  
<< Ma... Non é giusto >> si lamentò Luffy, riuscendo a rimuovere la mano del naso lungo dalla sua bocca, mettendo un broncio da cane bastonato << Voglio conoscerlo anche io! Sembra simpatico! E tu hai detto che ha riconosciuto praticamente tutti gli ingredienti nella zuppa, quindi molto probabilmente è un cuoco! Voglio chiedergli di entrare nella ciurma! >>  
<< Cosa? A lui? E da quando lo hai deciso? Cosa ha in più della trentina di persone che hai incontrato in precedenza? A me non sembra adatto. >> fece Zoro, voltando improvvisamente la testa verso il capitano, mollando il Sake a terra dalla sorpresa, il suono che quasi fece sussultare la persona, tanto che si costrinse a trattenere il fiato.  
<< Da quando Robin ha suggerito che poteva essere un cuoco, shishishi >> il capitano aveva un sorriso che gli attraversava da un lato della faccia all'altro << E, come ho già detto, da come ne parlate, sembra una persona singolare! Mi piace. Gli altri non mi piacevano particolarmente. E poi ha le sopracciglia a ricciolo! >>  
<< Si può definire una ragione, l'ultima? Davvero? >> borbottò Chopper lievemente sorpreso.  
<< Ovvio che sì shishishi. É più che una ragione valida >>  
<< Aspetta, Luffy! >> irruppe una voce che la persona non aveva mai sentito parlare prima << Non puoi chiedere a una persona di cui non sappiamo quasi assolutamente nulla di aggiungersi a noi! E da come era messo, dubito sia una persona veramente normale... Potrebbe essere... Iiih! Potrebbe essere un ricercato di assassinio! Un assassino scappato dalla marina >> il naso lungo sbiancò, la voce strozzata << Potrebbe... Potrebbe essere un killer a pagamento! >>  
La persona, all'ultimo commento, percepí un ben poco voluto brivido percorrergli la schiena, passando lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale, non capendo minimamente perché, desiderando con tutto il cuore di poter rigettare.  
<< Sei spaventato da un possibile serial killer quando hai un cyborg ed un uomo di gomma nella ciurma? >> osservó un altra voce, che bhe, era quella di Zoro, ma iniziò come ad essere offuscata, non più chiara, mentre qualcosa la schiacciava, rendendola sempre meno comprensibile: il battito cardiaco impazzito della persona, il quale sbatteva senza tregua, percepibile nel petto, nelle tempie, nelle sue gambe perfino, mentre di colpo essa non riusciva più a respirare, agonizzando come un pesce fuor d'acqua, la visuale che andava e veniva come una luce di lampadina scarica, accompagnata da quasi costanti blackout mentali, mentre le voci tornavano ad essere dei termini spenti ed incapibili, spegnendosi.  
Ed eccole di nuovo infatti, le generali vocine che se ne stavano a chiacchierare, sparlottando in sussurri perfidi, fino ad alzare il tono al punto tale da tornare ad essere delle grida, così forti che all'essenza sarebbero potute sanguinare le orecchie perfino.

*

La persona aveva cambiato di nuovo idea.  
Per quanto rilassata si fosse sentita fino a quel momento, così in compagnia di Chopper - forse troppo rilassata appunto - doveva davvero andarsene il prima possibile.  
Non poteva assolutamente restare.  
Non c'era un motivo specifico, se non il fatto che, molto probabilmente, le persone che lo avevano accolto erano troppo gentili per cacciarla via subito dopo che aveva ripreso i sensi... E per il fatto che, insomma, prima se ne andava e meglio era, ecco.  
Ne era stato convinto nelle prime ore del suo risveglio, poi aveva tentennato un po', ma adesso ne era definitivamente certa.  
In generale, tale pensiero fu il primo che spuntò all'essenza appena tornò nuovamente a svegliarsi da chissà quanto tempo di suo essere inconscia, sentendo i propri polmoni dolere e la gola secca, con un sapore disgustoso sul fondo della gola, abbastanza rivoltante da far rigirare il suo stomaco un paio di volte.  
Doveva aver rigettato... Anzi, era più che sicura che lo aveva fatto, anche perché c'era quell'acido nella sua pancia che glielo confermava, ricordandoglielo in maniera parecchio fastidiosa, strappando alla figura un sospiro ed un verso frustrato: un unico verso, l'unica cosa vicina ad una parola che avesse fatto dopo chissà quanti giorni -o anni, perfino -, tanto che la persona sorprese sé stessa, decidendo però di ignorare il dettaglio.  
Come aveva già pensato prima di essere presa dalla nausea, doveva andarsene via... E con lo sguardo che scannerizzava la stanza, per una volta, non vi era più nessuno a circondarla, tenendola sott'occhio.  
Doveva essere un segno, si disse tra sé e sé, era un modo per incitare la persona ad alzare i tacchi... Anche se, per qualche motivo, la feriva.  
La figura si era davvero affezionata a Chopper, volendolo o non volendolo e ... E ciò le faceva sentire una sensazione strana, rimpianto forse... qualcosa che, in ogni caso, le diceva che, magari, in un altra vita, avrebbe potuto farci davvero amicizia, magari avrebbe potuto essere diversa e quindi riuscire a farsi apprezzare per davvero.  
Sempre che potesse esistere un simile scenario.  
Ne dubitava parecchio.  
Scivolò dunque fuori dalle coperte, mettendosi faticosamente in piedi, sentendo il pieno fastidio con cui il suo corpo rispondeva al gesto, provocando in tutto il suo essere dei ripetitivi brividi freddi; dopotutto, aveva solo una camicetta leggera addosso, pulita, ma che comunque aveva catturato molto del suo sudore - Dannazione, aveva bisogno di una doccia. Ma dove avrebbe potuto farla? - e dei pantaloni troppo larghi per le sue gambe - cribbio, ci stavano praticamente altre tre gambe della sua dimensione in quei pantaloni! Di chi erano, di preciso ?... Bhe... Forse più che la grandezza dei pezzi di stoffa, il problema era la magrezza dei suoi arti, dettagli non propriamente sorvolabili -  
Ignorando i fastidi, prese a camminare silenziosamente lungo la stanza, aprendo la porta nella speranza che questa non scricchiolasse, cosa che grazie al cielo non accadde... Ma che in ogni caso lo portò a trovarsi a faccia a faccia con Chopper, lo spadaccino e praticamente tutti i pirati di quella barca, sentendo la voglia di scappare via di corsa salire alle stelle, portandolo ad aprire la bocca e fare un passo all'indietro, mentre un altro verso sfuggiva dalle sue labbra, più un lamento che altro.  
"Merda. Merda. Merda!" Iniziò a ripetere mentalmente, facendo passare lo sguardo da persona in persona.  
<< Ehi, dovresti tornare a letto! >> fece Chopper, sempre con tono basso - come la renna si era ripromessa, non avrebbe alzato più la voce in presenza dell'ospite -, avvicinandosi all'essenza con la solita aria rassicurante.  
La persona scosse leggermente la testa, deglutendo a vuoto.  
Non poteva tornare a letto, si disse.  
Non doveva tornarci o avrebbe finito con il voler troppo il poter rimanere...  
Forse però non era comunque il momento giusto per andarsene.  
Era sotto gli occhi di tutti... E soprattutto sotto gli occhi della piccola renna, il quale sembrava parecchio confuso e soprattutto pareva determinato a farlo ritornare sotto le coperte, come se fosse questione di vita o di morte.  
Che si preoccupasse, scaldava davvero il cuore alla persona, ma si costrinse ad ignorare la sensazione perché... Insomma... lasciandosi indugiare troppo in essa, non ne sarebbe più uscita.  
<< Doctor~san >> fece una donna corvina con gli occhi azzurri, anche lei assolutamente mozzafiato per la sua bellezza, proprio come la giovane dai capelli rossi << Piuttosto che andare a letto, poiché non sembra volerci tornare... Non potremmo farlo mangiare con noi? Dall'ultimo pasto sono passate sedici ore per lui. Deve avere fame >>  
"Sedici ore?" Si chiese, sempre immobile, con lo sbigottimento e lo shock che impedivano qualsiasi suo movimento, perfino quello incentrato nel semplice respirare.  
<< Ma ... Robin... >> provò a protestare la piccola renna, con un aria ben poco convinta.  
La donna sorrise in un modo particolare, come se stesse parlando con lo sguardo nel mentre... e la persona ne rimase sempre più affascinata, ma una volta catturate le idee di costei tramite la realizzazione di ciò che aveva detto, si chiese se non fosse stato piuttosto meglio se fosse ritornata, anzi rimasta, a letto, dopotutto.  
<< Daccordo >> si arrese la piccola renna, particolarmente esasperata ed ancora incerta per via dello stato del proprio paziente << Ma al primo segno di problema, io lo riporto in infermeria >> puntualizzò il dottore, strappando un 'fufufu' alla cosí chiamata Robin.

*

La persona non credeva fosse minimamente possibile che una persona normale fosse capace di mangiare così tanto e con una velocità del genere.  
Era rimasta a fissare per buona parte del tempo, a tavola, Luffy che divorava - con delle maniere cosí indecenti che, davvero, non era possibile. Neppure degli animali avrebbero mangiato della roba in quel modo - tutto quello che gli capitava sotto le mani, tanto che praticamente tutti gli altri si affrettavano a finire il proprio cibo il prima possibile per non vederlo misteriosamente sparire dai loro piatti.  
La persona lo definì un vero e proprio mostro mentalmente, ritrovandosi poi a calcolare il fatto che, insomma, in quella ciurma vi erano già una renna capace di parlare ed un cyborg... Quindi non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi di una persona con una fame mostruosa.  
Ma ciò che, nonostante tutto, attirò la sua attenzione in modo completo, dopo appunto il periodo in cui aveva guardato il capitano, fu proprio la cucina in sé.  
Seppur non ordinata specificamente come la figura la avrebbe lasciata e decisamente non pulita come la persona si sarebbe aspettata da un simile posto, era grande, spaziosa, calorosa per certi versi, con qualche buono strumento che le faceva sentire quasi una morsa di nostalgia nel suo petto, sempre non raggiungibile nella sua motivazione.

* 

Ovviamente, a quasi nessuno dei lì presenti, passò inosservato quello sguardo di pieno interesse ed altrettanta attrazione , come un magnete con del ferro, nei confronti dei fornelli, tanto ovvio questo si era illuminato nello scorrere tra la postazione e le pentole, portando il gruppo a guardarsi tra di loro.

*

<< Ehi >> la persona venne chiamata in causa dalla ragazza dai capelli rossi, portando la sua piena attenzione su di lei e cercando costantemente di non fissarla come un idiota: risultava difficile, davvero difficile, poiché era davvero di una bellezza incredibile tra quei boccoli e quel sorriso gentile ed amabile, ma la presenza riuscí in ogni caso a non sembrare, in qualche maniera, molesta o fastidiosa, guardando in basso, praticamente sulle punte dei propri piedi.  
<< Che ne dici se ti aiuto a lavare e pettinare i capelli? Non credo che tu abbia ancora il permesso di Chopper per un vero e proprio bagno, ma almeno proviamo a sistemare un po' quello che si può, no? >>  
La figura si ritrovó, a tale frase, a guardare la rossa - Nami, se il suo cervello non la ingannava, ricordando vagamente di averlo sentito sia dal capitano di quella nave, sia da Chopper - con alquanta confusione e perplessità, non avendo idea di cosa rispondere ad una simile offerta, anche perché...  
Dannazione, perché? Perché erano tutti così gentili?   
Prima Chopper, poi Robin che si era messa al suo fianco e aveva - varie volte - impedito che all'esistenza venisse rubato il cibo dal piatto, offrendo piuttosto parte della sua porzione... perfino lo stesso capitano che gli sorrideva con una grinta che non aveva mai visto su nessuno, tale che avrebbe voluto poter ricambiare una simile espressione - temendo però di esebire piuttosto una smorfia, anche perché non era sicura di ricordare come si sorrideva - e ora Nami?  
Non riusciva a capire. Ma tipo per nulla.  
Da quello che aveva letto nei libri di avventura, in passato, ricordava che i pirati non erano esattamente le persone più disponibili e simpatiche del mondo, se non per raggirare...  
Ma, insomma.  
Quelle persone erano proprio gentili e basta.  
Lo vedeva, in un modo o nell'altro, nei loro occhi.  
Dopo una serie di secondi in cui non seppe esattamente cosa fare, scelse di annuire, accettando l'offerta, vedendo il sorriso della ragazza allargarsi, mentre lei gli faceva un cenno con la testa che pareva invitarla a seguirla, con Chopper dietro che li seguiva con sempre quell'espressione preoccupata e attenta.  
"É proprio un bravo dottore" pensò la figura, cominciando ad avanzare verso quello che doveva essere il bagno, laddove vi era un enorme vasca al centro e tutt'attorno delle ceste di bambù con vicino contenitori con diversi tipi di sapone.  
La persona venne fatta sedere su una cesta e le venne delicatamente rimossa la camicia, mentre un asciugamano caldo e morbido faceva scambio con essa, avvolgendo il suo collo così da evitare che il suo corpo si bagnasse.  
Non poté non sussultare quando percepí una mano sfiorare la sua nuca, mentre dei flash affioravano alla sua mente con un che di talmente tanto inaspettato che le sue gambe, no, il suo intero corpo tremò.  
Nella sua mente affiorarono de scene totalmente opposte: la prima composta da qualcuno che, appunto, appoggiava la mano sul suo capo e lo spingeva a sbattere contro il suolo con violenza tale da spegnere tutti i suoi sensi all'unisono, la seconda che, sempre lì, invece, gli accarezzava i capelli con affetto ed amore, il tutto mentre una parola di cui non sapeva il significato ma che sapeva di estremamente familiare, dolce come il miele per il suo udito, veniva pronunciate con tono altrettanto dolce, tanto che nuove ondate di calore stravolsero il suo intero DNA.  
Sanji.  
La parola era stata proprio quella.  
Sanji.

Dopo qualche istante di paralisi, in cui aveva totalmente annullato ciò che stava accadendo attorno a sé, la figura realizzò che era sempre seduta su quel cesto, avendo davanti sia la renna che la rossa, la seconda che aveva le mani in grembo, immobili.  
La giovane aspettò una lunga serie di secondi prima di riprovare a sfiorare il capo alla persona, riluttante a ritentare al punto tale che la figura si chiese e non poté non domandarsi quanto male il suo corpo doveva aver reagito in precedenza per strappare un simile atteggiamento e percepí un certo senso di colpa inondare la bocca del suo stomaco, seppur cancellato ben presto dal semplice fatto che nella sua testa le cinque lettere pronunciate da quella voce femminile le ruotavano in essa, zittendo tutto il resto, almeno nel suo reparto emozionale.  
Poteva sentire dunque quelle dita tornare ai suoi capelli un unico istante prima che la mano sinistra cercasse il sapone e l'acqua, cominciando a lavare la chioma dorata, rendendola cosí appiccicaticcia alla sua faccia che la persona non ci vedeva più niente, questo prima che la ragazza le spostasse la maggior parte dei suoi capelli dagli occhi e continuasse nel suo lavoro con accuratezza, riuscendo a fare diventare un colore smorto e macchiato da sangue secco e sporcizia in un piacevole, brillante e luminoso biondo oro.

La chioma venne asciugata in una quantità di tempo decisamente maggiore rispetto a quella che ci volle per finire di pulirli, poiché le ciocche, lunghe e sottili nella loro struttura, parevano faticare ad asciugarsi completamente, risultando sempre troppo umide per essere accettabili secondo Nami.  
La persona però, nonostante tutto, non si sentí minimamente innervosita da quel rimanere lì, accettando le deliziose cure della giovane, dicendo a sé che, prima che se ne sarebbe tornata a partire - sí, era ancora decisa ad abbandonare la nave il prima possibile, nella prima occasione che le fosse capitata davanti - avrebbe fatto qualcosa per ripagare la gentilezza, anche se non aveva idea di che cosa, di preciso.  
Ripagarli con i soldi? No, appunto, non ne aveva.  
Ripagarli con... Con...  
Bene, non ne aveva proprio idea, non aveva talenti, quindi non poteva fare nulla.  
Se non forse pulire la cucina? E la nave in generale? Qualcosa del genere?

"Sì, qualcosa del genere" concluse, percependo una spazzola passare tra l'infinita massa bionda che aveva come capelli, ritrovandosi perfino a sentire un laccio che, dopo un po', andava a raccoglierli in una coda alta, praticamente di cavallo, facendo sentire la figura molto più leggera e molto più strana allo stesso tempo, innalzando le sopracciglia per via del collo praticamente denudato e per il piacevole ordine in cui la massa rimaneva, nonostante tutto il destra e sinistra della coda ogni qualvolta che girava leggermente il capo.


	4. Il rifiuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro non capisce niente di emozioni  
> Nami sa visualizzare i problemi  
> Luffy é un testardo ed un affamato come al solito  
> Usopp ha dei problemi di gelosia  
> La Frobin é un otp  
> E non tutto è facile, perché se ti aspetti una risposta da Sanji, riceverai l'opposto . Ops?

Zoro aveva decisamente preso in antipatia lo sconosciuto.  
Non tanto perché stesse zitto al punto tale che poteva essere paragonato tranquillamente ad un cadavere -Anzi, un cadavere forse avrebbe parlato di più -, non tanto perché non rispondeva alle domande su di lui quando gli venivano fatte, anche perché comprendeva che erano fatti suoi e che nessuno avrebbe dovuto interessarsene, erano cose private, e se voleva che tali restassero, potevano rimanerlo ...  
No, quelli erano dettagli che sinceramente non gli davano alcun tipo di problemi, sul serio, seppure servissero soltanto ad aumentare i suoi punti di domanda -punti di domanda che _non_ voleva e che _non_ avrebbe mai ammesso di avere, perché in tal caso avrebbe ammesso che aveva un certo interesse per lui, quando voleva poter negare il fatto a tutti i costi, che dovesse risultare minaccioso, noioso, puntiglioso ed insistente gli andava benissimo -.  
No, la cosa che lo rendeva fastidioso, dal suo punto di vista, era che, a causa di quello sguardo così stramaledettamente celeste, non riusciva più a fare nulla con decenza, seppur lo desiderasse ardentemente.  
Provava ad allenarsi con i pesi, sperando che il sudore strappasse via il colore che imperversava ogni singolo centimetro del suo cervello una volta per tutte, ma il risultato era totalmente opposto da quello sperato.  
Perdeva il conto degli esercizi fatti, rimanendo tra un numero e l'altro senza sapere quanti movimenti aveva svolto nel frattempo, dovendo ricominciare daccapo e... Facendo la stessa cosa almeno per una decina di volte prima di arrendersi e quindi smettere i sollevamenti.  
Provava a meditare ed improvvisamente il voler sapere come il biondo stesse lo interrompeva, portandolo a tornare in infermeria, anche solo per un istante.  
Mangiava o beveva alcool nella stessa stanza in cui lui era e, come di istinto, i suoi occhi scannerizzavano tutto ciò che lo circondava per poi trovarlo e fissarlo con fin troppa attenzione, tanto che Zoro avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarsi o comunque sbattere la testa contro un muro, osservando il biondo comunque come se fosse questione di vitale importanza -era strano per lui, davvero, forse perfino esagerato -... e ciò aumentava solo il suo detestare quel ragazzo.  
Dentro di sé sapeva che non aveva del tutto senso come cosa, ma ignorava il fatto con plateale testardaggine, perché sennò non aveva idea con chi avrebbe dovuto scaricare la propria frustrazione per la non voluta novità.  
Ed il vederlo uscire dal bagno con i capelli puliti, lisci come la seta, legati in una coda alta, _non_ aveva assolutamente aiutato... Anche perché in qualche modo aveva enfatizzato ancora di più quello sguardo ammaliante, tanto da fargli percepire uno strano ed inquieto tumulto che lo aveva costretto a cambiare aria il più in fretta possibile, attirando l'attenzione - ovviamente - delle due streghe, una che lo guardava confusa, l'altra che sorrideva un poco, facendogli ruotare gli occhi dal fastidio.

Quelle due... Sempre a ficcare il naso dove non avrebbero dovuto...

Come se non bastasse, Luffy si era sempre più convinto a volerlo nella propria ciurma, tanto che sembrava più esaltato del solito.  
Zoro non aveva la più pallida idea di come sarebbe riuscito ad uscire da quello stato di indisposizione che quel biondino gli provocava e quindi sperava vistosamente che qualcosa avrebbe cambiato le sorti generali, ma dubitava sarebbe accaduto.  
Vedeva come Chopper aveva preso ad osservare il giovane... Era già legato a lui, nonostante non avesse aperto minimamente bocca.  
Per certi versi, avrebbe mentito se non avesse ammesso che, più o meno, a sua volta non si trovava nella sua stessa situazione, non capendo quasi affatto a cosa questo fosse dovuto.  
Forse era perché era stato lui, con Chopper, a trovarlo e salvargli la vita.  
Forse invece era semplicemente il fatto che non avesse mai visto due occhi cosí magnetici.  
Non ne aveva idea, non gli importava e non voleva saperlo.  
Proprio come non gli importava sapere perché una parte bizzarra di lui voleva sfiorare quelle ciocche bionde: sembravano morbide e fin troppo setose, tali che percepirle scorrere tra le dita, probabilmente, sarebbe stato un piacere.  
Ma ovviamente, anche questo ultimo dettaglio _non_ lo avrebbe mai esposto.  
Assolutamente no.

*

<< Abbiamo un dilemma >> osservò improvvisamente la navigatrice, agitando una mano ed indicando poi in seguito il Log Pose nel mentre che la maggior parte del gruppo si radunava attorno a lei.  
<< Cosa succede, Nami? >> chiese subito Luffy, inclinando la testa, inizialmente confuso, per poi mutare l'aria in estremamente seria e pericolosa << É finita la carne? >>  
<< No, testa bacata! >> un tonfo, un nuovo bernoccolo sulla testa del capitano, un verso di dolore prima che la Strega continuasse a parlare << Al Log Pose manca un solo giorno per stabilizzarsi e quindi per cercare la nuova isola e... >>  
<< Okay. E quindi? >> chiese nuovamente Luffy, massaggiandosi il punto precedentemente colpito, riprendendo a sorridere poiché non c'era rischio di 'mancanza carne'.  
La giovane testa rossa parve avere un lieve tic all'occhio, dovuto forse alla ovvia stupidità del corvino e al suo non aspettare che finisse il discorso per raggiungere il punto della questione.  
<< Quello che volevo dire è... Che se dovete chiedere al ragazzo di unirsi alla ciurma, dovete farlo entro oggi, perché altrimenti potrebbe voler restare su quest'isola. E se partiamo domani per la prossima meta, dovremmo essere sicuri di non portarlo via contro la sua volontà, é questo che intendo. Magari aveva qualcosa di importante da fare, qui o simili >>  
<< Ma Nami! Io lo voglio come cuoco di bordo! >> brontolò il ragazzo di gomma, esibendo un broncio << Non può rimanere qui! >>  
<< Lo vorrai anche, ma se lui non è d'accordo, non lo è. Per questo ho detto che devi convincerlo in una giornata >> insistette Nami, sospirando  
<< Se lui resta sull'isola... Doctor-san non potrá aiutarlo a guarire >> intervenne Robin con aria pensierosa, incrociando le braccia, ticchettando, quasi a ritmo , l'arto superiore sinistro con il proprio indice ed il medio della mano destra << E credo ne sarebbe alquanto disturbato. Dopotutto lo giudica un suo paziente e non lo definisce ancora stabile o abbastanza in salute per permettergli di andare via da qualche parte, che sia anche solo lungo il ponte di questa nave >>  
<< Lo so. >> fece la rossa, annuendo al commento dell'altra con aria consapevole << É per questo che vi dico che dovete convincerlo. O magari strappargli una direzione di una qualche meta a cui vuole arrivare, sperando che non sia Golden Island stessa, alla quale possiamo magari accompagnarlo e, nel frattempo, provare comunque a convincerlo a restare durante il viaggio. >>  
<< Hai, haaaai! >> esclamò, estremamente d'accordo ed energico come non mai, Luffy, sorridendo allegramente e sventolando le braccia prima da una parte e poi dall'altra, iniziando in seguito a ciò a correre verso l'infermeria senza un minimo di contegno nella sua velocità, quasi slittando per via dei propri sandali, ma rimettendosi subito in piedi decentemente grazie alla sua iperattività costante ed illimitata.  
Zoro decise di seguirlo a sua volta, avviandosi poco dopo che il corvino fece la sua entrata nell'infermeria.  
Non perché era questione del biondo, no no.  
Decisamente e palesemente no.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto essere correlata definitivamente solo a lui?  
No, non lo era - ovviamente no, giusto? Giusto??.  
Era solo per essere sicuro che Luffy non facesse casini, uscendosene con una qualche stupidità, volontaria od involontaria.

*

Zoro non poté fare a meno di osservare, ancora una volta, il biondo, il quale era tornato ad essere seduto sul letto, non guardando più il capitano con aria preoccupata o turbata, ascoltando il suo parlare chiacchierone e casuale su pietanze ed in generale qualsiasi cosa che a Luffy venisse in mente con netto interesse - strano ma vero, non aveva ancora introdotto l'argomento principale. Non é che ci stesse girando attorno, semplicemente sembrava divertirsi a parlargli - , a volte rispondendo con le sue scritte sul quadernino, il quale aveva già raggiunto la sua sesta pagina, ormai.  
Il ragazzo sembrava starsi decisamente abituando al parlare ininterrotto del ragazzo di gomma, seppur continuando a mostrare ben poca espressività durante essa, come aveva fatto per i giorni precedenti - tranne in quei pochi attimi in cui si sbilanciava per mostrare fastidio, dolore, sorpresa o paura - : l'unica parte del suo volto che ovviamente mostrava l'intera scala della sua emotività interna era il suo sguardo, il quale momentaneamente dimostrava interesse e curiosità.  
Quello stesso sguardo di cui lo spadaccino non riusciva più a fare a meno di riportare alla mente perfino ad occhi chiusi, per certi versi risultando ancora più esasperante.  
E proprio quando Zoro se lo aspettava meno, finalmente lo Strawhat giunse allo scopo principale.  
<< Ohi, unisciti alla mia ciurma. Shishishi >> asserí, sfoderando un sorriso a trentadue denti, battendo le suole dei due sandali tra di loro per l'ennesima volta, lasciando nel frattempo il biondo estremamente accigliato e confuso, battendo le ciglia a ripetizione.  
'Scusami?' scrisse infatti sulla carta, aggrappandosi ai fogli con una stretta presa, quasi fosse sul punto di strapparli tra le dita.  
<< Voglio che fai parte della mia ciurma >> ripeté tranquillamente Luffy, aumentando soltanto l'essere spaesato del giovane, portandolo perfino ad aprire leggermente bocca e a richiuderla di scatto, prendendo nuovamente a scrivere dopo qualche attimo, quasi fosse indeciso su cosa dire di preciso, uscendosene poi soltanto con una sola parola.  
'Perché?'  
Il non capire sembrava, oltre che nel foglio, completamente scritto in lui, nei suoi lineamenti, nel modo in cui andava ad abbassare lo sguardo con disagio, un estremo rossore che gli tingeva le magre goti e perfino le orecchie.  
<< Ci deve essere un motivo specifico per forza per gradire una persona e volerla conoscere meglio? >> rispose Luffy, esibendo una prontezza e sincerità disarmante << Ti voglio nella mia ciurma! E questo è tutto. >> si batté le mani sulle cosce tre volte << Quindi? Accetti? >>  
Zoro si tirò su leggermente con la schiena sulla sedia su cui era seduto, abbassando la gamba accavallata, quasi inconsapevole del propriogesto ed aspettando la risposta del ragazzo, il quale sembrava starci rimuginando sul serio, forse credendo parzialmente che il diciassettenne stesse scherzando, le labbra serrate e lo sguardo posato sulle sue mani.  
Ci vollero diversi istanti prima che prendesse il quaderno, scrivesse e mostrasse il foglio, sempre senza guardare Luffy o qualsiasi cosa in quella stanza.  
'Non posso. Mi dispiace. Devo rifiutare'  
<< No! Rifiuto >> fece, a distanza minima dallo sconosciuto, il corvino, tanto che i loro volti si sarebbero potuti sfiorare in un istante solo di movimento.  
Per qualche motivo, lo spadaccino si sentí infastidito da questa vicinanza, tanto da alzarsi in piedi di colpo.  
Il ragazzo sussultò leggermente tra le due situazioni formatesi, spalancando gli occhi alla troppo vicinanza e sobbalzando un poco al rumore della sedia.  
Riuscí ad indietreggiare abbastanza da permettersi di formulare una domanda sul foglio.  
'Che cosa?' chiese.  
<< Rifiuto il tuo rifiuto. Voglio che tu sia un mio Nakama, quindi devi accettare! >>  
'Non posso' scrisse, lo sguardo azzurro che si fece lievemente esasperato.  
<< Eeeh? Noo! Perché? >>  
'É complicato'  
Luffy mise su un ovvio broncio, il quale strappó un aria colpevole al biondo, tutto mentre quest'ultimo si mordeva le labbra.  
'Non posso davvero. Mi dispiace'  
<< Ma vorresti? >> insistette il diciassettenne, non convinto, sempre con quell'ovvio broncio dipinto sul volto.  
L'ospite deglutí un poco, l'espressione sempre fredda, ma gli occhi che ovviamente tradivano indecisione.  
Per qualche motivo, quello stesso azzurro suggeriva un muto - Sí, parte di me vorrebbe.- che probabilmente captò anche il capitano stesso.  
<< E allora ignora i problemi! Devi accettare! E se proprio non puoi lasciarli perdere, ti aiuteremo noi! >>  
'Non puoi aiutarmi. Nessuno può.'  
<< Mi é stato già detto da diverse persone >> asserí Luffy, inclinando la testa

<< Ma hanno tutte cambiato idea molto presto >> borbottò Zoro, cercando di non ridacchiare, facendo qualche passo verso il letto, incrociando le braccia, sentendo l'attenzione del biondo su di lui.  
'No, davvero. Non é una cosa possibile da risolvere. E non sono adatto ad essere un pirata'  
<< Sciocchezze, a tutti i problemi c'è una soluzione... O così almeno mi diceva sempre mio nonno...! E chiunque può essere un pirata shishishi. Anche se non ci vedo nonno Garp come pirata, mmmh >>  
L'ospite sospirò in silenzio, ondeggiando leggermente il capo dapprima da un lato e poi dall'altro, scuotendolo con fervore, tanto che il suo volto venne coperto dai capelli delle ciocche davanti, facendolo sbuffare un poco in silenzio nello spostarle.  
<< Senti >> intervenne, porgendo una pausa di silenzio nel mentre che alla fine raggiungeva il letto, sempre le braccia unite tra di loro, lo spadaccino, sentendo che per certi versi quel discorso non avrebbe avuto momentaneamente nessuno sviluppo decente, poiché l'ospite appariva troppo incerto per porgere un netto sì per motivi privati - forse gli stessi per cui non aveva ancora detto loro come si chiamava - e Luffy era troppo testardo e deciso per accettare un no da lui, avendolo selezionato e non volendo assolutamente cambiare idea .  
Ottenendo sempre quello sguardo posato su di lui, Roronoa continuò a parlare, spiegandogli del fatto del Log Pose dritto per dritto, senza giri di parole, chiedendogli poi quale fosse la meta con cui aveva viaggiato fin ora per raggiungere Golden Island.  
Come per le precedenti domande specifiche sul suo conto, il biondo rimase immobile, sempre pensando.  
Zoro, dopo una serie di secondi, iniziò a credere che non gli avrebbe proprio risposto siccome non cercava proprio di scrivere nulla.  
Poi però lo sorprese, scrivendo di nuovo, facendogli sentire uno strano sollievo per qualche motivo.  
E quando il biondo girò il foglio, la scritta lo fece annuire, come portò ad annuire anche Luffy stesso.  
'Non devo restare a Golden Island. Pensavo di passare di isola in isola per un po'.'  
<< Okay. Non hai una meta precisa, quindi >> osservò Luffy sorridendo smagliante.  
Il ragazzo annuí.  
Zoro rimuginò dunque su quello che aveva appreso, fissando il biondo fino a che costui, forse a disagio nel sentirsi tenuto d'occhio, portò maggiormente le proprie gambe verso il petto, raggruppandole.  
<< Visto? Puoi tranquillamente essere un pirata come noi! Non vedo problemi >> ridacchiò il ragazzo di gomma << Dovresti dire sí e basta! >>  
Il biondo lo guardò con sopracciglio innalzato per qualche attimo, con qualcosa nel suo sguardo che sembrava chiedersi come funzionasse il cervello di Luffy e se fosse sempre cosí testardo.  
<< Sí. Lo é. Costantemente >> rispose infatti Zoro, stringendosi nelle spalle, ottenendo un aria confusa dal capitano.  
<< Che? >> chiese, portandosi una mano al mento e guardando lo spadaccino.  
<< Nulla, nulla Luffy >> asserí, non riuscendo a nascondere un lieve ghigno divertito.  
<< Noo! Adesso voglio sapere! Zoroooo! Dai! Zoro! Dimmelo >>  
<< Ho detto che non é nulla >> ripeté, stringendosi nelle spalle con noncuranza.  
<< É un ordine da capitano! Ora me lo dici >> fece lui, andando ad aggrapparsi alla faccia dello spadaccino per tirargli una guancia.  
<< Ohi! >> Zoro se lo scrollò dunque di dosso, veramente a fatica, lasciandogli una manata contro il mento, abbastanza forte da riuscire ad evitare che Luffy gli strappasse metà faccia per via del suo tirare doloroso e ben poco contenuto << Zucca dura, non puoi tirare fuori la carta del Capitano ogni singola volta che non ti va bene qualcosa! >>  
<< Ma tu sei cattivo e non me lo dici! Voglio saperloooo >> mugugnò offeso, la voce che pareva dimostrare al cento per cento il suo fastidio.  
In generale, i due avrebbero potuto continuare a discutere sull'argomento per ore, ma vennero alquanto distratti dal tremare appena della figura nel letto, cosí nascosto nei primi attimi da non farsi quasi notare, ma diventando man mano più visibile.  
All'inizio si preoccuparono entrambi, ricordando la scena in cui loro due, Chopper, Usopp e Robin erano stati lì, quando per qualche motivo incomprensibile era stato preso da un attacco di panico improvviso, tanto che Zoro era già pronto a chiamare Chopper, ma questo stato di preoccupazione e quasi isteria si interruppe bruscamente quando realizzarono che il giovane stava cercando di trattenere una lieve risata, la quale si mostrò con un lieve -Pfffft- ed un tossire che cercava di zittirla, altrettanto leggero.  
Zoro tentò faticosamente di ignorare l'improvviso 'ba-dump' svolto dal suo battito cardiaco al vedere il sorriso misto al rossore pacato che si era improvvisamente dipinto sul volto del biondo: il primo sorriso che avesse visto su di esso.  
E probabilmente un altra cosa che sarebbe tornata a tormentarlo con la sua immagine.  
"Non è possibile..."

*

Nonostante il non aver ancora ricevuto un 'sí' dal biondo, sapendo che lui stesso non aveva necessità alcuna di restare a quell'isola, l'intera ciurma era pronta a salpare dopo che finalmente il Log Pose aveva finito di stabilizzarsi per cercare la nuova rotta.  
Quando questo accadde, si azionò il frettoloso via vai per sollevare l'ancora, tirare le vele ed azionare il Coup de Burst per fare partire la nave e distanziare cosí il più possibile quel posto cosí inospitale ed irritante -trattandosi di persone, ovviamente. L'aspetto generale della città non era per nulla male, sul serio -.  
Nami trafficava con le mappe in silenzio, parlando ogni tanto con Robin, questo prima che la nave esebisse il suo ovvio salto, venendo avvertita da Franky, una cosa che la costrinse a raccattare il tutto più rapidamente - e delicatamente - possibile per evitare eventuali danni.  
Ci riuscí appena in tempo, fortunatamente: se avesse perso la mappa, la testa rossa era quasi certa che avrebbe finito con l'avere una stramaledetta crisi di nervi e ciò avrebbe solo significato una mattina intera di imprecazioni e nervi a fior di pelle.  
Perché, dopotutto, era la navigatrice: poteva una navigatrice perdere la mappa necessaria al viaggio che sarebbe subito seguito solo per via di una burrascosa partenza?  
No, decisamente no.  
Sospirando un poco, Nami, una volta dopo che la nave tornò a contatto con l'acqua, smettendo di volteggiare, riappoggiò la carta sul tavolo, riprendendo ad osservare poi lo strumento allacciato al suo braccio con un sorriso che le illuminava il volto.  
Sperava vivamente che la prossima isola fosse una estiva, aveva davvero bisogno di spiagge calde e tranquillità.  
Non aveva _assolutamente bisogno_ di trovare il triangolo delle Bermuda, sperava davvero ci mancasse un bel po'.  
Di certo, la navigatrice lo avrebbe saputo per prima, sentendo e traducendo facilmente le correnti d'aria che scuotevano il mare.

*

Passarono praticamente tre giorni dalla partenza in direzione della nuova isola e finalmente Chopper diede il permesso al biondo di poter lasciare praticamente in definitivo l'infermeria se non, massimo massimo, per dormirci, poiché la piccola renna preferiva tenerlo ancora parzialmente d'occhio.  
Zoro lo seguí lentamente con lo sguardo mentre la sua fragile e scarna figura scivolava cautamente di nuovo fuori da essa, così cauto da sembrare quasi un cerbiatto in territorio nemico, appena uscito dal suo comodo e caldo rifugio... e non riuscendo ad ignorare come questa si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi, risultando comunque quasi elegante e leggiadra, ponderata nei suoi passi -come poteva un giovane scheletrico risultare elegante, non lo capiva affatto. Non aveva senso. - avvicinandosi man mano alle pareti legnose della nave, osservando la, stranamente calma, marea per qualche attimo.  
Il giovane aveva l'ormai abituale quaderno a righe in una mano e l'altrettanto abituale penna a sfera nell'altra, la seconda nominata che veniva girata tra le sue pallide dita più e più volte, senza un ritmo preciso, ma comunque abbastanza velocemente da far chiedere a Zoro se fosse capace di fare ruotare nella stessa maniera anche delle spade, magari.  
Sarebbe significato avere un probabile altro rivale spadaccino a bordo, nel momento in cui costui avesse accettato.  
Il biondo rimase a guardare l'acqua in silenzio per un po', abbassando il capo per vedere probabilmente quella che si scontrava con la Thousand Sunny stessa, questo prima che Robin, semplicemente, gli si avvicinasse, presentandosi prima di essere troppo vicina, cosí da non rischiare magari di spaventarlo, riuscendo nel suo scopo e, una volta dopo che fu al suo fianco, parlandogli di qualcosa che lo spadaccino non riuscí ad udire chiaramente.  
Zoro agitò lievemente la testa, decidendo improvvisamente di farsi una bella dormita e magari di svegliarsi all'ora di pranzo.  
Aveva proprio bisogno di staccare la testa, sul serio: in questi tempi non faceva che arrovellarsi il cervello per colpa di _quello._  
Se non riusciva a lavorare decentemente, almeno schiacciare un sonnellino lo avrebbe aiutato.  
O cosí sperava.  
Fortunatamente per lui, fu proprio cosí.

*

<< Ohi! Luffy, molla quella polpetta! >> esclamò irritato Usopp quando il nominato riuscí a sfilare dal suo piatto il suddetto cibo, sbattendo la forchetta contro il tavolo con un tonfo.  
Troppo tardi: la polpetta che tanto aveva cercato di proteggere era già finita giù per la gola del ragazzo di gomma, il quale cercò perfino di rubare qualcosa dal piatto di Zoro, ma che venne bloccato all'istante dal coltello che quasi finí nella sua mano.  
<< Non ci provare! >> fece infatti a gran voce, quasi ringhiando, lottando contro la stessa mano che non si arrese, nonostante tutto, facendo almeno cinque altri tentativi.  
Zoro riuscí comunque a mangiare, seppur con una fatica tale che gli sembrava quasi di aver combattuto ancora contro Mihawk.  
<< Luffy! Se vuoi un altro piatto ti basta chiederlo, dannazione! Non devi rubarlo agli altri! >> intervenne Nami, agitando la propria forchetta in aria, questo solo dopo aver finito la sua porzione - se avesse tentato a dire una cosa del genere con il piatto pieno, tutto ciò che questo conteneva sarebbe sparito in una nuvola di fumo -.  
<< Sí! Nuova porzione, Nami! >>  
La testa rossa si portò una mano alla tempia : il capitano stava riuscendo a farla impazzire.  
Lei e Robin riuscivano a fatica a preparare il necessario per soddisfare quel buco di stomaco di capitano.  
Sinceramente non aveva idea di come un cuoco solo avrebbe potuto riuscirci.  
Al solo pensiero, lo sguardo della navigatrice viaggiò sul lato della tavola protetta dall'archeologa, laddove si trovava l'ospite, il quale mangiava silenzioso con espressione assorta, facendosi sempre sfuggire qualche occhiata di interesse verso la cucina in sé.  
<< Nuova porzione! Ti preeeego Nami >>   
La ragazza si affrettò ad afferrare il piatto del capitano e a cercare di riempirlo il più possibile, sperando che cosí almeno avrebbe smesso di prendere le parti altrui come se fosse questione di vita o di morte.

*

Franky ed Usopp erano stati alquanto occupati nel costruire uno strumento sperimentale basato sul concetto di difendere meglio il frigo dal Capitano - era stato richiesto loro da parte della navigatrice con un tono cosí esasperato che non avevano potuto non accettare - quando si ritrovarono davanti l'ospite, il quale si guardava attorno con leggera curiosità.  
Al vederlo, Usopp si fermò dal lavorare sul posto, ancora non riuscendo a mettere da parte l'idea che potesse essere qualcuno di pericoloso, mentre Franky semplicemente mostrò un enorme sorriso, alzandosi gli occhiali protettivi dal naso.  
<< Hey, suuuuuper Bro! Cosa ti porta qui? Curioso di vedere qualche suuuper invenzione? >>  
Il biondo inclinò la testa, scrutando da vicino il cyborg per qualche attimo.  
Poi, dopo la casuale esaminazione, scosse la testa, facendo alzare il sopracciglio all'uomo dai capelli azzurri e congelando anche di più il naso lungo sul posto, soprattutto a vederlo misteriosamente cominciare a scrivere -era la prima volta che glielo vedeva fare, poiché aveva sempre cercato di tenersi a distanza-.  
Il ragazzo scrisse per una decina di secondi, poi voltò il foglio in direzione dei due, sorprendendo entrambi siccome più che una frase era una lista di materiali.  
'Secchio, mocio, stracci, detersivo, sgrassante, spugna?'  
<< Sono tutti qui, suuuper Bro >> rispose il mezzo robot, alzandosi ed aprendo uno sportello, mostrando il tutto, vedendo poi il giovane annuire e fare una sottospecie di inchino per ringraziare, afferrando il materiale e sparendo al di fuori della porta.  
<< Ma che cos...? >> squittí Usopp, la bocca cosí aperta che a momenti pareva sul punto di cadergli la mascella, andando a fissare Franky con confusione, una confusione ovviamente ricambiata dall'altro, al punto tale che, forse per curiosità, i due lasciarono le loro postazioni, scivolando fuori dal reparto invenzioni, guardandosi attorno per cercare di capire dove l'ospite fosse andato, riuscendo appena in tempo a vederlo sparire in cucina.  
Seguendolo, entrarono entrambi nell'ambiente, notando come la pila di piatti sporchi che in teoria il gruppo avrebbe rimandato a quella sera tarda se ne stava disposta ai lati del lavandino, con l'acqua che riempiva una delle due parti.  
E l'ospite, nel frattempo, si tirava indietro le maniche della maglia larga, ma pulita, che indossava, cosí da evitare di bagnarle.  
Il quaderno e la penna erano state lasciate sul tavolo, sostituite con la spugna ed il primo pezzo di ceramica che aveva tirato su all'istante, osservandolo per qualche attimo prima di procedere con il lavaggio.  
Entrambi gli uomini rimasero palesemente scioccati, perfino più di quanto fossero stati in precedenza, tanto da non avere idea che cosa dire o fare di preciso.  
Per qualche strano motivo, al cyborg, vedendo quel giovane lavorare per la pulizia generale della cucina - il secchio e lo sgrassatore dimostravano che non si sarebbe fermato al semplice lavare dei piatti - venne voglia di aiutarlo, disponendosi al suo fianco, così da asciugare, strappando all'altro un lieve sussulto di sorpresa.  
Una sorpresa accompagnata da un voltare rapido di testa, allungando il piatto lucidato verso l'uomo robot.  
-Usopp- fece infatti poi Franky, cominciando subito ad asciugarlo e mettendolo nella credenza, girandosi per un breve attimo, un ovvio sorriso stampato in faccia << Il suuuuper progetto per proteggere il frigo lo facciamo un altro giorno, Bro >>  
Il cecchino, ancora un po' perso dalla scena, si limitò ad annuire e scivolare fuori dalla cucina, sentendo qualcosa di fastidioso diffondersi in lui.  
Era forse... Gelosia?  
Gelosia perché chiunque nella ciurma sembrava dannatamente fissato con quello sconosciuto, per qualche motivo? Era rimasto solo lui, in pratica, a tenersi almeno un po' distante, gli altri - perfino Zoro! Anzi, forse soprattutto Zoro! - parevano fin troppo inclini a dargli quasi costanti attenzioni, quasi fosse un bambino a cui strappare la 'preferenza' .

Sí. Se quella non era gelosia, Usopp non aveva idea di cos'altro potesse essere.

*

Né Nami, né Robin riuscirono a trattenere la propria sorpresa quando, entrando in cucina per la cena, videro la stanza brillare come un diamante, cosí ordinata da sembrare perfino di classe, coi due responsabili che, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte, stavano perfino lavando ed auto asciugando il pavimento, tanto che era quasi più perfetta perfino di quando il costruttore la aveva mostrata per la prima volta.  
Rimasero cosí senza parole che, per almeno tre minuti, tacquero, non sapendo di preciso cosa commentare, gli occhi fissati sul biondo, il quale, una volta intercettate le attenzioni nei suoi confronti, arrossí come un peperone maturo, guardando Franky.  
Quest'ultimo, ricevendo le occhiate, invece, sorrideva a trentaquattro denti, con un che di stra orgoglioso.  
<< Il suuuper Bro aveva notato il suuuuper bisogno di ripulire la cucina. Ed il suuuuper Franky ha deciso di dargli una mano >>  
La frase detta dal cyborg non aiutò minimamente il biondo ad essere meno imbarazzato, anzi, espanse il rossore dalle sue guance in direzione delle orecchie e del collo, facendo scappare lievi risatine alle due ragazze.  
<< Beh. >> fece dunque la corvina, un sorrisetto sulle labbra << Avete svolto davvero un buon lavoro >>  
<< Già >> le diede ragione la rossa << Mi fa salire la voglia di starvi dentro per gustare un po'di tempo in tranquillità e relax. Cosa totalmente diversa rispetto a prima >>  
<< Non possiamo non ringraziarvi a questo punto >> aggiunse la corvina << Una bottiglia in più di Cola ed un hamburger per Franky... >> una pausa, in cui la ragazza fece un occhiolino al cyborg, facendolo palesemente arrossire, siccome pareva dire che vi era un altro premio ad aspettarlo << E per te? Qualcosa di specifico che ti piace? >>  
Il biondo prese rapidamente a scuotere la testa e le mani alla domanda, asciugandole in fretta e furia con lo straccio non utilizzato che era posato sulla superficie vuota di uno dei ripiani della cucina, andando a prendere con passo accelerato il quaderno per scrivere sopra, trovandosi ad osservare la perplessità delle due.  
'Mi avete già aiutato. Volevo solo ripagarvi, in qualche modo' scrisse, aspettando che le due finissero di leggere per aggiungere altro sulla carta e rivoltare ancora.  
'Non ho bisogno di nulla di specifico, sul serio. Mi avete salvato, non posso chiedere altro. Volevo solo aiutare in qualcosa'  
<< D'accordo. Ma in ogni caso, a questo punto sono curiosa. >> intervenne la navigatrice, appoggiando il mento al palmo della propria mano, facendo per rimanere in silenzio per un attimo, due, abbastanza far assumere un espressione mezza curiosa e mezza intimorita al biondo, che sinceramente non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi di preciso, quasi sicuro comunque che sarebbe stata una domanda sul motivo per cui fosse stato in un simile stato fisico o robe del genere.

E invece no.

<< Cosa preferisci come cibo? >>

L'ospite aprí bocca e la chiuse di scatto, lo shock che balenava ancora sul suo volto.  
E scrisse dunque di nuovo.  
'Un po' di tutto'  
 _< < Come di tutto_? Ci deve essere qualcosa di specifico che ti piace di più rispetto alla norma. Tipo, io adoro i mandarini >>  
Il ragazzo strinse il quaderno e fissò il suolo a lungo, senza fare null'altro per un po', ed infine scrisse ancora, questo prima di uscire dalla cucina, troppo a disagio per fare altro.  
'Scusa. Non lo so'  
Tutti e tre i presenti non riuscirono a commentare la frase, non sapendo se farsi prendere da confusione o da altro.  
Da altro perché, per qualche motivo, Robin percepì la comprensione salire a galla a quelle quattro parole, come se la avessero fulminata sul posto con l'idea giusta.  
Un idea che parzialmente le era rotata per il cervello anche in precedenza, anche se la aveva quasi sempre messa da parte, provando ad ipotizzare sempre qualcosa di nuovo.  
Ma dopo tutte le idee, dopo tutti i pensieri nati dalle frasi altrui, forse era davvero giunta alla conclusione, stavolta.  
<< Ragazzi...>> asserí a mezza voce << Stasera devo parlare a tutti. Credo di aver capito il segreto del nostro ospite. >>

Quando finalmente fu il momento del raduno della ciurma, essendo sicuri che il ragazzo fosse nell'infermeria a dormire, doveva essere mezzanotte passata.  
Il cielo era così scuro e rannuvolato che ad occhio nudo era veramente difficile scrutarvi qualcosa.  
I sette erano tutti disposti a cerchio, seduti al di sopra delle panche, rimanendo il più in silenzio possibile -almeno all'inizio, poiché sapevano che Robin aveva un discorso troppo importante per poter essere schivato per colpa del magari risvegliarsi del soggetto della loro conversazione - tenendo d'occhio, allo stesso tempo, ciò che li circondava, così da evitare problemi.  
Il tacere generale continuò fino a che, finalmente, l'archeologa fece la sua entrata con due libri tra le mani ed iniziò il suo discorso una volta seduta.  
<< Grazie a tutti di essere qui. Mi dispiace solo per l'orario, ma non era possibile fare altrimenti. >> disse a bassa voce, accavallando le gambe << Beh. La mia teoria potrebbe anche non essere corretta, ma se il mio istinto e la mia mente non si sbagliano, é altamente probabile che l'ospite che abbiamo sulla nave abbia subito un trauma tale da cancellare totalmente, o quasi, le sue conoscenze su sé stesso >>  
<< Stai intendendo che potrebbe non avere memorie su di sé? >> chiese sorpreso Luffy, spalancando leggermente la bocca.  
<< Esatto, Captain~san. >>  
<< Ha senso. >> commentò Chopper, annuendo << Ne avevo anche io un lieve sospetto, se devo essere sincero. Mi é venuto per via delle cicatrici sulla sua testa nascoste dai capelli e per il fatto che non scriveva il suo nome. All'inizio avevo creduto soltanto che fosse perché non voleva dirlo, che non voleva informarci su nulla di lui perché magari era ricercato o cose simili. Ma non aveva del tutto senso. Dopotutto anche noi siamo ricercati, no? Siamo pirati con taglie. >>  
<< E ciò spiegherebbe probabilmente anche il suo non parlare. Forse, nella sua prigionia, ovunque sia stato tenuto, deve essersi abituato così tanto al tacere da non sentirsi neppure capace di parlare. >>  
<< O magari il suo mutismo é stato una conseguenza delle costanti percussioni che ho ritrovato sul suo fisico. Devono aver abusato fortemente di lui >> continuò la piccola renna, avendo un espressione alquanto inquieta e forse perfino arrabbiata, frustrata.  
<< Quindi, per riassumere >> asserí Nami, cercando di digerire il tutto << Non ha memoria e non ha ancora capacità di parola. É probabilmente fuggito da chissà quanto tempo di prigionia e ... Secondo quello che hanno detto Luffy e Zoro qualche giorno fa, non vuole unirsi alla ciurma per 'problemi praticamente irrisolvibili' >>  
<< Forse i problemi intesi sono proprio sulla sua mancanza di memoria >> azzardò sempre l'archeologa << Potrebbe vederlo come un ostacolo >>  
<< Io non lo vedo come un ostacolo >> ribatté secco Luffy << Non mi importa assolutamente del suo passato! A me basta sapere che persona é ora >>  
<< Ma per il suuuuper Bro lo è. Probabilmente anche io sarei suuuper a disagio nel non sapere nulla di quello che sono stato in passato >>  
<< Sono d'accordo >> asserí Nami << Certo, ci sono molte cose della mia infanzia, come tutti voi, che vorrei poter dimenticare... Ma non lo farei mai, perché dopotutto é da lì che essenzialmente sono nata io come persona. Sono le mie radici e non le rinnegherei mai. Se le perdessi, le rivorrei indietro >>  
<< Yoosh! >> intervenne il ragazzo di gomma, alzandosi dalla panca << Se proprio vede la sua mancanza di ricordi come un problema, dobbiamo trovare un modo per aiutarlo a ricordare. >>  
<< É davvero possibile? >> domandò Zoro, l'aria ben poco convinta.  
<< Secondo i libri che io ho trovato... >> iniziò Robin << Vi é una specifica pianta, da qualche parte, nella Grand Line, che se ingerita può permettere ad una persona di recuperare la propria memoria senza provocare crisi o attacchi di panico. In genere, essa è curativa in tutti i sensi. L'unico problema sarebbe che, beh, alcuni la giudicano solo una leggenda, come viene giudicata la stessa isola su cui essa si dovrebbe trovare >>  
<< In un altro caso, dovremmo semplicemente aspettare che lui ricordi tutto da sé >> intervenne Chopper, agitando uno zoccolo distrattamente.  
<< Quindi... Possiamo provare a trovare questa suddetta pianta per aiutarlo o, nel caso, aspettare che li recuperi da sé. In teoria funzionano entrambe, l'unica differenza secca sarebbe la tempistica e le reazioni del suo corpo ad ogni ricordo che tornerà a galla >>  
<< Esatto. >>  
<< E pensate che dovremmo dirglielo? >> chiese dunque la navigatrice << Che sappiamo della sua mancanza di ricordi, intendo >>  
La ciurma tornò in silenzio.  
<< Forse sarebbe meglio di sì? >> azzardò dunque Chopper << Magari sapere che lo sappiamo potrebbe in un certo senso essergli d'aiuto. >>  
<< Sono d'accordo. Anche perché captain~san non sarebbe capace di nasconderglielo per troppo tempo >> ridacchiò Robin, guardando Luffy con espressione parecchio divertita, facendo sospirare Nami e ridere tutti gli altri tranne Usopp, sempre in silenzio, proprio come era stato durante tutto il discorso, e Luffy che aveva un aria da ovvio cane bastonato.  
<< Non é vero! >>  
<< Sí che lo é >> rispose lo spadaccino, con lo stesso ghigno di qualche giorno prima.  
<< Haaaaah? >>  
<< Shhhh! Abbassa la voce, Luffy! O altrimenti rischi di svegliarlo >>  
<< Okay >> ed ecco il ritorno dell'ovvio broncio del capitano, questo prima che Robin parlasse di nuovo.  
<< Proviamo a dirglielo domani? >>  
<< Proviamo a dirglielo domani >> accordò in generale l'intero gruppo.  
<< Chi glielo dice? >>  
<< Oh, si vedrà. Anche se credo che dovrebbe farlo Chopper >>  
<< Io? >>  
<< Sí, doctor-san. Dopotutto sei quello di cui si fida di più >>  
<< Ah... >> la piccola renna cercò di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo, ovviamente fallendo, facendo sorridere un po' tutti con la solita abituale danza nervosa.

*

Chopper glielo aveva detto.  
Davvero.  
Lo aveva fatto il più delicatamente possibile, raggiungendo il discorso con lentezza, provando ad ottenere un risultato positivo.  
Ma lo sguardo dello sconosciuto, quando aveva scoperto che sapevano della sua mancanza di ricordi e della sua probabile precedente prigionia era stato cosí vuoto e perso, sgranato nel suo fissare a vuoto, che la piccola renna non poté non domandarsi se forse avrebbe dovuto proprio nascondere il tutto, fare finta di niente, decidere come Luffy di non darci importanza.  
Quello sguardo vuoto gli fece sentire un assurdo nodo alla gola, capace di zittire qualsiasi frase che avrebbe potuto provare a dire in seguito, almeno prima che il ragazzo scrivesse un semplice, gelido 'Okay' sul quaderno, un unica parola che fu capace di fargli sentire degli assurdi brividi che gli percorrevano la schiena a ripetizione, come in una scarica costante.  
<< Non ha importanza, in ogni caso >> sussurrò, sfiorando delicatamente il braccio del biondo << Non c'è nulla di cui spaventarsi o altro. Volevamo solo farti sapere che lo avevamo capito. E che se vorrai, ti proveremo a dare una mano nel recuperarli, ecco >>  
Il ragazzo rimase immobile, poi scosse la testa ripetutamente, tornando ad afferrare la penna che aveva lasciato cadere, scrivendo ancora.  
La frase scritta lasciò la piccola renna totalmente senza fiato, incapace di collegare le parole, come se si fosse sconnesso dalla realtà, proprio come un computer dalla linea.  
'Non voglio ricordare nulla. Va bene così'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo é stra esteso. Ma ce ne saranno di più lunghi perfino.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto! Se vi va , mandatemi un commento o un kudos :3


	5. Bisogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altri ricordi  
> Mettersi a cucinare  
> E un gran casino

La persona avrebbe voluto poter staccare il cervello una volta per tutte.   
Da quando aveva sentito la renna dirgli che _loro sapevano,_ non riusciva più a zittire il borbottare insistente e disturbante della sua mente, tale da farlo accoccolare sul letto come un animale in una cuccia per cercare un timido calore, stringendosi le mani sulle braccia fino a lasciarci diversi ed evidenti segni rossi, aloni delle sue dita che macchiavano il pallore latteo, altri da aggiungere alla lunga - e quasi impossibile da contare - lista degli sfregi che si ritrovava a guardare ogni volta che i suoi occhi smettevano di fissare attorno a sé e si incentravano piuttosto sui cambiamenti che accadevano di giorno in giorno.   
Potevano essere alcune bende in più poste in un nuovo punto, un accenno di nero nel viola di un grosso ed orrendo livido dei troppi che aveva, una cicatrice che non aveva notato in precedenza o magari una che invece sembrava quasi sul punto di sparire al di sotto del lievemente recuperato rosa... Davvero, vi era di tutto, quindi le tracce della sua stretta non erano qualcosa che lasciavano turbamento tra quel rumore caotico che erano già i suoi pensieri.   
Aveva fatto male il suo istante di autolesionismo, il bruciare gli aveva infiammato, aggressivo, le carni, soprattutto dove già vi era stato un qualche taglio, ma neppure tanto, non come il dolore che si era scatenato in pieno nel suo cervello all'idea che tutti i ricordi potessero tornare a galla, uno dopo l'altro.  
Non voleva sapere.   
La persona non voleva sapere affatto: quel che già conosceva era abbastanza da rendere l'essenza spaventata da chiunque, e ciò metteva le basi di una convinzione alquanto pericolosa per la sua psiche... Ovvero, bhe...   
Se avesse recuperato il resto della sua memoria non sarebbe forse stato peggio che saperne un accenno e nulla di più?   
Non avrebbe reso la sua esistenza perfino più patetica di quanto già non fosse?   
Molto probabilmente la avrebbe danneggiata ancora, davvero, la avrebbe portato a non volere altro che un annullamento della sua presenza, proprio come _lui_ aveva sempre voluto, dicendolo senza trattenerne insulti di nessun tipo, senza diminuire la lista per cui l'essere avrebbe dovuto essere rimproverato.   
Certe specifiche cose dovevano rimanere nascoste, cancellate sotto pesanti ombre e a quello sparlottare che, okay, non sopportava affatto, ma meglio quello che qualcosa che non poteva controllare neanche con tutto l'impegno del mondo.   
Certo, c'erano diversi dati di sé che avrebbe voluto davvero, davvero conoscere, tipo che cosa fosse e cosa significasse quella parola tanto familiare che quella voce sconosciuta aveva detto quando Nami e Chopper avevano pulito i suoi capelli... E chi la avesse detta, appunto.   
Alla persona era sembrata una voce dolce, gentile, quel tipo di persona che avrebbe potuto apprezzare, quindi per certi versi era ovvio che la curiosità fosse approdata nella testa dell' esistenza.   
Un altra informazione che avrebbe apprezzato di poter sapere era dove esattamente lei stessa stesse andando... Perché appunto, aveva una meta, ma era più che altro il cervello della persona che diceva che doveva cercare un posto specifico, che se ci fosse andata sarebbe stato giusto.   
Sarebbe stato quello che voleva.   
Peccato che proprio non sapesse il nome della località, quindi, insomma, come faceva a trovarla?  
Ecco, quel nome importava davvero molto, era qualcosa di necessario al suo procedere.  
Ma del resto? Del resto non aveva per nulla interesse... E la paura di scoprire e di far scoprire ciò che l'oscurità copriva si annidava negativamente in ogni fibra del suo fragile corpo, ramificandosi ovunque essa potesse scivolare, tanto che poteva sentirla perfino nell'aria attorno a sé, come se la accompagnasse e non volesse scrollarlesi di dosso, aspettando che la riassorbisse in qualche modo, opprimente ed appiccicosa.   
La persona deglutì un paio di volte, ricacciando la sensazione e scuotendo, distratta, la testa un paio di volte, tornando a stringere le mani sulle sue braccia, sempre nella sua posizione accartocciata, lasciandosi perdere nel fissare il legno, un legno che poteva vedere anche ad occhi chiusi per via di tutte le volte in cui non aveva potuto farne a meno.   
Dopo un tempo che all'essenza parve illimitato ed infinito, si addormentò, non spostandosi di un centimetro da dove era, non provando neppure ad appoggiarsi il cuscino al di sotto della testa, preferendo sentire il materasso a stretto, strettissimo contatto con il capo pur di sembrare come un morto e magari congelare il tempo, pregando mentalmente che il mondo si dimenticasse della sua presenza per un po'.   
Tante volte lo aveva desiderato, altrettante volte il suo desiderio non era stato esudito: forse, questa, sarebbe stata quella giusta.   
O magari no.

*

Il risveglio prese la persona in modo quieto e calmo, ma il dolore dovuto alla posizione mantenuta la costrinse ad alzarsi per scacciarlo via, tornando ad appoggiare i piedi nudi al pavimento dopo una quantità di tempo di cui non era sicura.   
Sapeva che doveva aver dormito un bel po', ma parlando nello specifico, non avrebbe potuto cacciare fuori un numero neppure ad impegnarsi.   
Si mise dunque completamente in piedi, rimanendo all'inizio paralizzata sul posto, prendendo solo un poco più tardi a camminare silenziosamente al di fuori dall'infermeria, seppur sapendo che avrebbe finito con il trovarsi davanti qualcuno di quella singolare e davvero bizzarra ciurma, ovviamente - era la loro nave, sarebbe stato strano in un secondo caso, no? Ecco. Probabilmente ci sarebbe stato da preoccuparsi in secondo caso. - e sapendo che la percentuale per cui il capitano si approcciasse all'essenza ancora una volta, chiedendo per l'ennesima volta che si aggiungesse alla ciurma con quella sua aria insistente e testarda, il broncio pronto a tornare sui suoi lineamenti appena che avesse dato la risposta - una cosa per cui continuava a non comprendere il motivo, nonostante Luffy lo avesse già spiegato, perché non lo trovava un motivo valido - era veramente alta.   
Su un cento percento, probabilmente sarebbe stato un ottantacinque buono.   
La cosa lasciava l'essenza un po' innervosita - anche perché aveva scritto di no varie volte, aveva scosso la testa così tanto che a tratti aveva temuto che si staccasse dal suo collo e aveva perfino scritto che aveva dei problemi che non poteva superare! - ma neanche tanto, quello era quasi un niente a sua visuale, poiché era quasi diventato normale a sua vista.   
La cosa che più disturbava la persona era un altra.   
Sperava che nessuno provasse ad attaccare bottone per aggiungere dettagli sulla sua mancanza di memoria, accennando all'amnesia con quel che di momentaneamente curante - che la avrebbe fatta sentire in colpa per una risposta negativa e avrebbe cosí iniziato a proporre diversi commenti nel suo cervello, totalmente diversi tra loro per contenuto ed eventuali emozioni allegate -, anzi, sperava che nessuno parlasse e basta a tratti.   
La sua convinzione nell'andarsene dopo tutto questo non era vacillata più da quando aveva avuto la crisi... E parlare, sentirsi apprezzata, conoscere quelle persone, appunto singolari e strane, addirittura piacevoli, ogni giorno un po' di più avrebbe potuto essere un modo per piegare palesemente la sua decisione e forse perfino arrivare al punto di spezzarla, cosa che l'essenza non doveva permettersi.  
Era un fallimento, un caso umano, un qualcosa di debole ed indefinito, qualcosa che si sarebbero pentiti di aver accettato se soltanto avessero aperto gli occhi un poco di più, se avessero visualizzato come i Demoni avevano fatto, arrivando dunque a ferire il suo corpo e la sua mente.   
La persona raggiunse il ponte della nave ancora prima che se ne fosse accorta, guardò dritto davanti a sé, osservando prima ovviamente il cielo ed assaporando ancora il sole che riscaldava la sua pelle, mentre l'aria marina scuoteva la sua chioma con un che di giocoso, poi si fermò a fissare la figura della ragazza corvina, Nico Robin, seduta composta sulla sdraio ed intenta a leggere un libro, il cappello bianco che le parava il capo dalla luce - dopo un po' asfissiante - dei raggi.   
Valutò per qualche attimo l'idea di avvicinarsi, ritrovandosi a farlo senza neppure rendersene conto, proprio come aveva fatto per arrivare lì in generale, forse per via dello stesso libro che l'archeologa sfogliava con cura, i suoi occhi verde acqua che scrutavano le pagine pieni di voglia e di un forte desiderio di conoscenza.   
La persona si fece quasi rapire con netta intensità da tale vibrante interesse, chiedendosi mentalmente, una volta lì, se la giovane sarebbe stata magari disturbata dal suo arrivo o meno.   
Non ne aveva idea... Sperava di no, anche perché non avrebbe potuto chiedere, siccome aveva lasciato il quaderno e la penna in infermeria... E non conosceva abbastanza quella donna attraente e per certi versi piena di misteri... per poter anche solo realizzare del sottointeso fastidio.  
Una volta lì, lo sguardo di Robin si alzò dal vistoso volume, cosa che risparmiò la presenza dal provare idioticamente a dimostrare il proprio arrivo, sentendosi sotto studio, tanto da fissare i suoi piedi dopo un poco per il fiammante disagio che nacque senza richieste.  
<< Ti senti meglio? >> domandò dolcemente la corvina, riportando a sé l'attenzione dell'essere, costringendolo ad annuire appena, abbastanza confuso dalla domanda.  
Perché aveva chiesto se si sentiva meglio? Aveva solo dormito, nulla di preoccupante, no?  
L'archeologa parve aver intercettato il suo stato d'animo e le sue domande mentali, difatti parlò di nuovo.  
<< Oh no, nulla di che. Te lo chiedevo perché mi sembravi un poco sofferente, lí impalato >> la donna appoggiò un dito in mezzo alle pagine, socchiudendo il volume, tanto che gli occhi dell'essenza tornarono lì, quasi di corsa, su quella copertina piena di disegni, un poco rovinata, ma non abbastanza da staccarsi.  
La persona lo indicò con una mano, battendo le palpebre diverse volte per cercare di distinguere le figure.  
<< Il libro, mh. >> fece Robin, non riuscendo a trattenere un interessante sorriso mellifluo, tale che all'essenza venne voglia di avvicinarsi ancora un po', mettendosi lentamente seduto sull'altra sdraio, abbastanza tentennante sul permettersi di farlo, soprattutto agli inizi, ma finendo comunque con il mettervisi sopra.   
<< è uno storico >> fece Robin, sempre sorridendo in sua direzione << Parla di una guerra nell'East Blue, ma soprattutto parla di tre giovani sfuggiti a questa guerra, i quali viaggiano e raggiungono la Grand Line, stabilendosi tutti e tre in una diversa isola per ciascuno, cosicché non si debbano reincontrare e ricordare brutti eventi. Il primo vive qualche anno nella sua, Golden Island, poi, seccato dall'atteggiamento dei suoi abitanti, sceglie di partire di nuovo per cercare qualcosa di meglio. Il secondo vive a Silver Island e ci rimane fino a che non viene derubato dei suoi averi, cosa che lo portò a partire, seppur non sapendolo, tre giorni dopo il primo. L'ultimo invece vive a Bronze Island, si sposa, ma vede la moglie venir afferrata da una malattia mortale che si diffonde nella città ogni mese e che viene presa solo da specifici individui che non usano determinate precauzioni. Per la disperazione, il terzo parte - un mese dopo rispetto al secondo fratello - pregando di trovare da qualche parte una cura miracolosa che possa guarirla dall'inguaribile. I tre dunque, seppur a diverse distanze di tempo e con tutti specifici diversi scopi, sono in viaggio e raggiungono un isola sconosciuta e apparentemente priva di abitanti. Tutti e tre attraccano lo stesso giorno e, dopo vari litigi, trovano una caverna con una vecchia dentro. In questa caverna vi è poi un pozzo, delle piante e delle pietre preziose incastonate nelle pareti. Per il resto, non posso dire. >> fece ella , guardando il punto in cui aveva interrotto il volume.   
La persona si trovò ad annuire un poco, assorta da ciò che aveva udito, chiedendosi parzialmente come la vicenda sarebbe proceduta, quasi provando ad immaginare.   
Era rimasta abbastanza sorpresa dal fatto che l'archeologa era riuscita a trovare un libro con una vicenda che andava a focalizzarsi puntualmente sull'ultima isola che in generale avevano visto... E non poté non pensarci su a lungo, valutando i dettagli con perplessità, questo prima che Robin si tirasse su e lo distogliesse dal tutto, tanto che per un istante si era paralizzato, come un animale sotto il mirino di un cacciatore pochi istanti prima di partire nella sua corsa, il suo sguardo che seguiva i movimenti della deliziosa giovane.   
<< Vuoi leggere qualcosa anche tu? Abbiamo un intera biblioteca di libri, se ti interessa >> chiese ella, sempre con quell'aperto sorriso dipinto sul volto, sempre con quello sguardo con cui già in precedenza l'essenza si era sentita scrutare.   
La presenza, calcolando la domanda al suo picco, venendo trascinata dal fascino della corvina, diede una conferma ancora prima che si rendesse conto di star facendo sì con la testa sul serio, arrossendo alla fretta con cui era nato il cenno di capo.   
Sembrava proprio che l'archeologa riuscisse a strappare reazioni immediate dalla persona, non permettendo ad essa di ponderare... O forse era semplicemente la persona che, anche non volendolo e non realizzandolo, aveva gettato giú il primo muro.

*

La biblioteca di quella nave era un posto assolutamente enorme.  
Non c'era un punto in cui posasse lo sguardo che non lasciava la creatura lì a fissare, imbambolata e persa come uno stoccafisso, quella massa di carta quasi infinita, tale che involontariamente boccheggiò.  
Robin, affianco all'esistenza, prese a dirigersi poco più in avanti, i suoi passi cadenzati che spezzavano il silenzio e si seguivano tra di loro senza un preciso ritmo, girandosi solo una volta dopo che raggiunse uno scaffale e ne accarezzò delicatamente un tomo di una larghezza sorprendente, proprio come quello che ella stava già leggendo, girandosi poi poco più tardi, avendo finito di scrutare il libro.   
<< Puoi scegliere quello che più ti interessa >> asserì, riprendendo poi il proprio avanzare, facendo scorrere le falangi sulla pila, sparendo poi dietro quell'alto mobile, quasi non ci fosse mai stata.  
Testimone del suo essere ancora lì, fu invece il suo tono di voce pacato che semplicemente tornò un ennesima volta a spezzare il silenzio con un unica frase << Puoi restare qui quanto vuoi per selezionarlo... E anche dopo, se non vuoi uscire subito >>  
L'esistenza si ritrovò ad annuire distrattamente, non rendendosi conto che la ragazza non avrebbe potuto vedere il suo gesto, troppo ammaliato da ciò che la circondava per farci interamente caso o anche solo calcolare il piccolo dettaglio.   
Si dondolò un poco su di sé, lì per lì cercando di scegliere dove esattamente avvicinarsi e quindi da quale libro cominciare, la curiosità che straripava dal suo DNA, come gli argini di un fiume troppo pieno.   
Affianco ad ogni parte dei mobili vi era una targhetta con sopra scritto l'argomento dei libri trattati e, un po' per caso, un po' forse per il suo generale interesse, sempre avuto e mai davvero rimosso, si trovò a cacciare fuori un volume dallo scarso reparto di cucina, composto a malapena da cinque volumi stretti tra il reparto Fitness e quello di Costruzione. L'argomento culinario sembrava lasciato quasi in disinteresse, poco visibile, ma i suoi occhi lo avevano catturato in ogni caso, lo avevano raggiunto con facilità tale che pareva quasi che questi avessero parlato alla persona per farsi trovare - ovviamente non era un fatto possibile, ma l'idea strappò un lieve sorriso alla persona, poiché realizzava di avere una certa fantasia per anche solo ipotizzarlo -.   
Quelli erano volumi appositamente spolverati e puliti, ma se avesse dovuto esprimere il suo dissenso nel guardare quanto prive di annotazioni erano le pagine bianche del volume che aveva afferrato, l'essenza lo avrebbe fatto.   
In generale ciò che era all'interno di un libro doveva essere bianco, ma quando si trattava di manuali di cucina, se fosse stato per la persona, ci avrebbe appuntato qualcosa. Anzi, in pratica ci sarebbero stati solo appunti a destra e manca, freccine che cercavano di attirare l'attenzione del lettore e piccole didascalie... E se non sul libro in sé, avrebbe lasciato fogli qui e là con considerazioni o miglioramenti che trovava assolutamente necessari per la buona riuscita di uno specifico piatto.   
L'essere osservò comunque, particolarmente attento, una ricetta delle tante, la quale trattava di sashimi ed udon, leggendola in silenzio, come assaporandola mentalmente , sentendo il nuovo camminare di Robin in sua direzione, cosa che però lo fulminò con uno scenario, proprio come quando Nami aveva sfiorato la sua testa.   
Durò un secondo soltanto, o così alla persona parve.

Era nella prigione.   
L'elmo era di nuovo sulla sua testa, pesante come al solito, mentre il freddo divorava le sue carni.   
Ma tra le sue mani vi era un libro, un bellissimo libro, laddove vi era un immagine ed una scritta.   
Una scritta che però non riusciva a leggere.  
Dei pesci, tanti pesci diversi, sia di forma che di colore, delle alghe tracciate a matita, bolle che salivano verso la superficie in una pace apparente.   
E qualcuno, qualcuno si stava avvicinando alla persona.   
Poteva sentirli camminare, i loro passi che rimbombavano mentre scendevano dalle scale, le loro mani che afferravano le sbarre, le loro voci che mostravano ribrezzo e scherno.   
Erano i Demoni, lo sapeva.   
Il libro gli cadde dalle mani ed all'istante incespicò all'indietro, sbattendo di schiena contro la superficie del muro, sapendo che sarebbero entrati, che lo avrebbero picchiato di nuovo, come ovviamente non potevano non fare.   
Perché l'esistenza se lo meritava, aveva sempre detto _lui,_ l'esistenza era debole, fino a che fosse stata debole, bhe, loro avrebbero continuato a farle male, avrebbero continuato a mutilare quello scarno e facilmente sopprimibile corpo che ospitava.

La persona, quando tornò a cacciarsi fuori dall'immagine mentale in cui era stato violentemente ficcato, si rese conto di essere quasi caduto a terra e che tante mani lo stavano sorreggendo, strappandogli un verso che aveva un suono che sapeva di qualcosa in mezzo alla sorpresa ed al terrore.   
Temeva che quelle mani lo avrebbero stritolato... O trascinato negli inferi... Qualcosa del genere...   
Ma semplicemente si riprese perfino dalla sensazione, rendendosi conto più che altro di aver un respiro assolutamente irregolare e gli occhi che bruciavano, mentre il suo petto pareva stretto in una morsa terrificante.   
Il libro precedentemente tra le sue mani era finito a terra, non più fermo nelle pagine che stava precedentemente guardando ma su una ricetta di uno specifico tipo di curry.   
E Robin era davanti alla persona, la fronte lievemente aggrottata, le braccia alzate ed incrociate.   
Non disse nulla, ma parve realizzare che l'essenza si era ripresa, difatti si rilassò, abbastanza da abbassare le braccia, portando le varie mani a sparire nel nulla, come se non ci fossero mai state.   
<< Un libro di cucina >> fece, riprendendo il sorriso, una cosa di cui la persona si sentì grata.   
Non stava dando peso a ciò che era accaduto... Non era di importanza per lei.   
In quel momento, la presenza desiderò davvero di essere capace di formulare parola, anche solo una, perché non poteva ringraziarla senza il quaderno e la penna.   
Ma venne distratta dalla voce della ragazza, la quale disse delle parole che non si sarebbe aspettata, tanto che sgranò gli occhi e quasi perse la mascella per come spalancò la bocca, incapace di trattenersi.   
<< Vuoi aiutare a cucinare, oggi? >> aveva infatti detto Robin, così, di punto in bianco.

*

Mettere di nuovo piede in cucina sembrava aver preso un nuovo significato.   
Era come se parte di sé non avesse mai potuto resistere dall'ossevarla da lontano in precedenza, come se stesse guardando un mondo troppo lontano per essere afferrato, frenandosi dal provare a fare qualcosa di cui sarebbe stata criticata, ma adesso che la persona era lì, ricordando alla perfezione dove aveva lasciato ogni cosa quando la aveva ripulita da cima a fondo, intenta a fare qualcosa che non si era mai sbilanciata a chiedere di fare neppure a sé, l'ansia si stava accumulando sulla sua mente senza tregua, i suoi occhi che non riuscivano a smettere di vagare, quasi disperati nel suo restare in quel territorio.  
Non aveva idea di cosa toccare, di da esattamente dove partire, di cosa prendere in mano per mettersi a _cucinare._  
Già, cucinare, un azione che per chiunque probabilmente sarebbe sembrato abituale e forse anche stupida, ma che per la persona era molto di più, testimoniato dal brivido che gli scorreva lungo la schiena anche solo al pensare di provare.   
Nella sua mancanza di memoria, sapeva comunque che questa passione era sempre stata radicata in ogni parte della sua mente, come altrettanto era stata scoraggiata e ripudiata, non sapendone però il preciso motivo, tanto che la sua indecisione a riguardo di tale azione volava alle stelle ogni qualvolta che si immaginava anche solo a pronunciare quella parola.   
Ma in quel momento, Robin stava incoraggiando l'attività invece di negarla - E la sua mente dava ragione a lei, invece di urlare un 'non puoi cucinare, non devi' ogni tre per due... - tanto che la corvina iniziò ad elencare qualcosa che aveva intenzione di preparare con totale nonchalance, chiedendo che cosa volesse fare l'essenza nel menù tra ciò che aveva nominato.   
Tra una cosa ed un altra, la persona - che ritrovò il quaderno con facilità, quasi correndo nuovamente in infermeria per recuperarlo, non notando affatto gli sguardi incuriositi di tutti quelli che lo vedevano passare in fretta da un ambiente all'altro, tra cui Luffy che rideva appena e tentava di seguire, venendo bloccato da Nami - scrisse che della lista che la corvina aveva elencato, avrebbe fatto volentieri gli onigiri se era possibile.   
Ricevette l'accettazione con un semplice << Okay >> prima che, scrutando il libro per un secondo per rinfrescarsi la memoria riguardo alla ricetta - che era sulla punta della sua lingua per motivi che non erano chiari, ma non abbastanza da iniziare di corsa - e poi, dopo qualche secondo, mettersi a lavoro.   
Fu qualcosa che non seppe descrivere: in una decina di minuti i suoi movimenti, inizialmente alquanto incerti, indecisi, tremolanti perfino, divennero fluidi e spontanei, come se fosse ciò per cui era nato o robe del genere, tanto che, mentre lavorava, sentiva nuova allegria infiammare il suo petto con il calore da poco scoperto che, sempre piacevole, aumentava il suo rilassarsi.   
Si dimostrò veloce, tanto veloce che finì la propria pietanza prima di Robin, la quale preparava praticamente con quattro mani una ricetta che era stata ben più semplice di quella che l'essenza aveva scelto, dimostrando meno manualità e competenza in tale attività, ma comunque un certo talento ed attenzione al sapore.   
La persona non sapeva se essere soddisfatta della propria cucina o credere che aveva sbagliato qualcosa per via del proprio ritmo, quindi per fare una prova, ne assaggiò la metà di uno, lasciando la seconda di lato - ne aveva fatti un bel po' e con impaccio, all'idea di aver realizzato delle schifezze per via della mancanza di assaggio, sperava di non aver realizzato qualcosa di disgustoso -.   
E semplicemente... Il sapore fu di suo gradimento.   
Non era per nulla male, per le sue papille gustative.  
<< Posso sentire anche io? >> domandò Robin, indicando la seconda metà dell' onigiri, portando via un lieve sussulto alla persona, ma anche un annuire - alquanto timoroso. Aveva una paura tremenda che per lei facesse schifo. Chi avrebbe mangiato il piatto se faceva schifo? Nessuno! -.  
Con ansia nel cuore a livelli astremi, quasi da record, tanto che avrebbe potuto perfino prendere un infarto da come si sentiva il cuore in gola, tenne d'occhio il mangiare dell'Archeologa, sin dal momento in cui lo prese in mano, fino a quello in cui lo prese a masticare, gli occhi verde acqua che risolsero quasi immediatamente la domanda dell'impatto dato dall'assaggio, difatti si illuminarono vistosamente, quasi luccicando nel mentre che porgeva un secondo ed un terzo morso a quella metà, finendola in men che non si dica.  
Disse solo due parole, ma queste due parole furono abbastanza a fare infiammare il suo volto di calore e facendo sentire ennesima gioia al centro del suo petto, tanto che sarebbe potuto scoppiare, cosa che costrinse l'essere a cercare di contenersi, di trattenere esagerate reazioni.  
<< É buonissimo >>  
Su sette pietanze, alla fine, la persona ne fece quattro e diede una mano durante la quinta, accelerando vistosamente la conclusione delle preparazioni e facendo arrivare la cena prima di quanto chiunque se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
Ma soprattutto, ciò che soprese tutti quanti, era il sapore unico dei piatti, tale che perfino Luffy si ritrovò a diminuire il proprio ritmo per sentirne meglio le sfumature, questo prima di tornare ovviamente in accelerata più che mai, cercando di arrivare a più roba possibile.

*

<< Unisciti alla mia ciurma! Sei troppo bravo a cucinare! Devi diventare il mio cuoco! >>  
Ecco, la persona avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo che un simile gesto nei confronti di quella brigata avrebbe soltanto portato ad un aumento di richiesta riguardante a tale questione...  
<< Esatto, cuoco-bro! Sei suuuper talentuoso in cucina >>  
... E non solo da parte del capitano.  
In generale, adesso, su tutti quei pirati, due -Chopper e Luffy - lo guardavano speranzosi, uno - Franky - lo osservava e continuava a dirgli quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso mangiare sempre così, una - Nami - sembrava calcolare qualche modo per poter convincere la persona in definitiva... Mentre i tre restanti sembravano uguali a come erano stati in precedenza, anche se l'essenza era più che certa di aver letto qualcosa che non sapeva descrivere nello sguardo sia del naso lungo - Usopp? - che di Zoro.  
L'essere si limitò a scuotere la testa alla domanda portata dai due, continuando a strofinare la spugna contro il piatto.  
<< Dai! Dai! Daaai! Voglio che mi cucini tanta carne! E che diventi un mio Nakama! >>  
Un altro no con la testa, ovviamente, tutto mentre sospirava amaramente.  
<< Saresti capace di farmi dello zucchero filato? >> domandò speranzosa la piccola renna, i grossi occhi castani che osservavano la persona al punto tale che sinceramente, fosse stata capace o meno, avrebbe risposto sì in ogni caso.  
Sperava vivamente che Chopper non chiedesse mai, ma proprio mai, a lei di restare, che questa parte troppo morbida ed istintiva che sbucava nella persona con Tony _non_ fosse palese... Altrimenti la negazione non era sicura di essere capace di sputarla fuori, come non era sicura di essere già capace di esporla troppo a lungo risultando sempre decisa - poteva solo pregare che la prossima isola arrivasse in fretta e furia, così da poter dileguarsi in completo silenzio, senza attirare l'attenzione di nessuno -  
Prima che in ogni caso potesse rispondere a Chopper riguardo alla questione dolciumi, ovviamente il capitano tornò alla carica con la solita domanda, battendo i sandali, rendendo la persona incapace a dare risposta in generale, almeno nel mentre che lavava i piatti, poiché se avesse annuito per la questione di Chopper, l'esistenza era sicura che il ragazzo di gomma lo avrebbe preso come una risposta alla sua di domanda e non a quella del dottore... Mentre a rispondere no, probabilmente comunque non si sarebbe capito a chi lo stava dicendo... E l'ultima cosa che voleva era il broncio della piccola renna che faceva mettere in chiara luce questo debole che aveva per lui.  
Aspettò dunque di finire il lavaggio di quello specifico piatto per asciugarsi un attimo le mani e scrivere un rapido : 'Per lo zucchero posso provare.' ed un 'No, non entrerò nella ciurma'.  
Le due frasi fecero fare espressioni felici ad entrambi per la prima frase... Mentre per la seconda, ottenne in triplo dei bronci, _perfino_ da Chopper.  
"Spero davvero tanto che arriveremo presto alla prossima isola, non ho la minima idea di quanto a lungo riuscirò a sopportare questa situazione, diamine!" non poté non pensare tra sé e sé, serrando le labbra e riprendendo a lavare i piatti, strofinando con anche più intensità rispetto a prima sulla superficie di ceramica, come se stesse combattendo contro lo sporco una vera e propria sanguinosa guerra mondiale, ignorando le ovvie proteste del Capitano... Il cui tono iniziava davvero a colpire il lato colpevole della persona per l'ennesimo rifiuto all'offerta.  
"Respira. Controllati. Non tentennare. Non devi restare, te lo ricordi? Non puoi" continuò a dirsi a ripetizione almeno cinque volte, come in una litania o una sottospecie di incantesimo in cui la persona ne sarebbe uscita vittoriosa e non in uno stato perfino peggiore dei precedenti.  
"Non farti condizionare o ne soffrirai e basta. Lo sai. Come sai che non troverai mai nessuno che si approcci in questo modo, che ti accetti in questo modo, ma proprio per questo motivo diventerà peggio dopo. Non cedere. Non azzardarti a cedere. Non provarci neppure"  
<< Dai, accetta! >> si lamentò ancora quella testa dura di un capitano, attaccandosi al suo braccio, tanto da far saltare in aria la persona per la mancanza di aspettativa di tale gesto.  
<< Devi accettare! Non c'è nulla di meglio di essere pirati e girare per i mari! Io voglio diventare il Re dei pirati e ho bisogno di un cuoco a bordo per poterlo diventare, quindi... Ho bisogno di te >>  
A questa specifica frase, la persona girò la testa di netto, guardando fisso quel ragazzo che, tanto spontaneamente, aveva tirato fuori quelle specifiche parole, delle parole che non aveva sentito dire mai a nessuno prima.  
Sentire qualcuno dire che aveva bisogno di lei era, per la persona, qualcosa di così bizzarro.  
Era così abituata a sentirsi dare dell'inutile che un 'ho bisogno di te' aveva fatto sentire una sottospecie di tonfo al centro del suo petto, qualcosa di altamente innaturale.  
<< Tutti qui hanno bisogno di te >> aggiunse ancora il capitano, il sorriso a trentaquattro denti che pareva allargarsi perfino più di quanto non fosse mai stato possibile, così tanto che che la persona si disse che andava al di fuori delle leggi della fisica di un corpo umano, ma che in ogni caso una persona composta da gomma andava già in tutto e per tutto contro al limite umanistico.  
<< Vero? >> chiese poi Luffy ai due componenti già lì, ricevendo dei ripetuti annuire dalla renna e dei pollici in sù dall'uomo robot, che ovviamente diceva un << Suuuper sí, bro >>  
Per la prima volta, la persona si ritrovò a scrivere qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai immaginato di mettere giù o anche solo di permetterselo.  
'Ci penserò'  
Non era un puntuale sí di conferma, ma non era neppure un cento percento di negazione.  
Contando che aveva sempre e solo scritto che non lo avrebbe fatto, in precedenza, era già un grosso -Per non dire enorme - passo in avanti.  
Non lo aveva scritto tanto per, così da soddisfarli e farli tacere, no.  
Lo aveva scritto perché la persona ci avrebbe pensato davvero, nei giorni a venire, poi avrebbe deciso.

*

Non capiva cosa fosse passato per la sua testa, sinceramente.  
Quel 'ci penserò' era assurdo... Aveva davvero dei grossi problemi che non erano fattibili da risolvere ... Però avrebbe voluto poter gettarli via.  
La persona avrebbe voluto sentirsi parte di quel gruppo per davvero, amalgamarsi ad esso, apprezzare quel clima che lo circondava, sentirsi cercata, voluta, sentirsi necessaria.  
Aveva senso? Non lo sapeva.  
Ma ormai non riusciva più a mettere da parte l'idea, la possibilità di poter fare parte di quella ciurma.  
Era un idea, uno sprazzo che voleva accettare e rigettare allo stesso tempo.  
Sospirò, camminando nervosamente per la nave, ritrovandosi davanti allo spadaccino anche prima di rendersene conto.  
Quest'ultimo era a petto nudo, intento a sollevare i pesi, evidenziando quei muscoli scolpiti sul corpo abbronzato, la pelle tendente al caramello che veniva percorsa da gocce di sudore e che si tendeva ogni qualvolta che essa attuava uno spostamento.  
Ma la cosa che più catturò l'attenzione della persona fu l'enorme cicatrice al centro del petto dell'uomo, tale da portarla a sgranare gli occhi.  
Una parte nella testa dell'esistenza bisbigliò 'morte' al vederla, ma Roronoa Zoro era più che vivo davanti ai suoi occhi, tanto da far salire estrema curiosità nei suoi confronti.  
Era curiosa, non avrebbe voluto, ma lo era.  
<< Hai intenzione di stare lì a fissare per tutta la giornata? >> insorse la voce dell'osservato, strappando un lieve sussulto alla presenza, facendola agitare ed arrossire violentemente, tanto che per istinto schizzò via, provando ad allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile dall'altro, ma per l'impaccio finí con lo sbattere contro una parete della nave, cosa che serví soltanto a peggiorare il suo momentaneo imbarazzo e ad intaccarsi il naso, tanto che si portò entrambi i palmi alla faccia, emettendo un verso frustrato.  
Faceva un dolore lancinante, tale che imprecò mentalmente con una lunga serie di parole ben poco educate.  
Nel mentre che ciò accadeva, poté udire un sospiro irritato ed un tonfo e nella persona salí la voglia di schizzare via in fretta, di sparire dentro all'infermeria, ma non fece a tempo, poiché si ritrovò l'altro davanti, il quale aveva un sopracciglio innalzato.  
<< Ti sanguina? >> chiese, a voce estremamente fredda, portando una mano alla sua, come per spostarla dal volto per controllare.  
L'essenza non la scostò, però, nonostante appunto il semplice voler dare un occhiata dello spadaccino, preferendo lanciare uno sguardo cauto alla testa verde, limitandosi in seguito a scuotere il capo.  
Vide l'altro ruotare gli occhi, con un che di decisamente irritante, tale che avrebbe potuto chiedergli che problemi avesse.  
<< Fai più attenzione >> disse invece la testa di verza -lo aveva soprannominato mentalmente così, a voce non era sicuro che lo avrebbe mai esposto senza temere di essere picchiato a sangue- con tono tagliente, per poi continuare nel suo parlare << Se ti fai male più di quanto tu ti sia già ferito in precedenza, poi chi lo sente Chopper. Inizierebbe sicuramente ad elencare tutti i motivi per cui sei stato un incosciente. E la colpa cadrebbe perlopiù anche su di me, ovviamente. Quindi evita di sbattere contro le pareti, per cortesia >>  
Infastidita, la persona prese a scrivere sul quaderno per rispondere, smettendo dunque di coprirsi il naso con le dita, mettendo da parte il dolore provato nello sbattere, girando i fogli in fretta verso lo spadaccino.  
'Non é che lo faccia per divertimento. Non sono un masochista'  
Zoro lo lesse con espressione incomprensibile, sempre il sopracciglio innalzato, mettendo poi, alla fine, un ghigno esemplare, di quelli che gli aveva già visto fare in presenza degli altri.  
<< Ah, no? Va bene, fingi pure, _Mazo_ ~kun >>  
Il tono di scherno nel fastidioso ed altrettanto irritante soprannome fece salire un immensa voglia alla persona di tirargli una scarpa in testa.  
O mollargli un calcio.  
Qualcosa.  
Qualsiasi cosa, più o meno grande, ma che facesse il suo bel tonfo contro quella zucca verde.  
Sul serio, all'esistenza sarebbe piaciuto davvero tanto potersi vendicare parzialmente su quell'atteggiamento di presa in giro.  
Ma non lo fece, semplicemente scosse la testa e si appuntò di stare lontano da quello lì -che all'inizio non era stato poi così male, ma che a quanto pareva gli dava alquanto sui nervi e l'essenza era più che sicura di essere capace di ignorarlo, come di evitarlo proprio, così da non farsi prendere da possibili crisi di isteria, come se già non bastassero gli attacchi di panico ogni volta che qualcosa, più o meno comprensibile, li attivava -.  
Fece per allontanarsi, cercando di respirare in maniera naturale, fermandosi dopo una serie di secondi, poiché, come al solito, non poteva fare a meno di ammirare l'acqua.  
Era qualcosa che intrigava sempre l'esistenza, come se non potesse fare altro che rimanere attratta dai movimenti delle onde, da come il sole si scontrava contro di esse, da come i pesci ne sbucavano per qualche istante, fiondandosi poi dentro ad esse in un paio di secondi, dando a malapena la visuale di qualche squama e non di più.  
Se fosse stata brava, la persona, avrebbe perfino provato a disegnare quello scenario, ma sinceramente quando si trattava di disegni non aveva neppure idea di da dove avrebbe dovuto cominciare, di come rappresentare il pesce fluidamente.  
Restò comunque ad osservare l'acqua, questo prima di udire dei passi alle sue spalle e realizzare che era sempre lo spadaccino, il quale si era rimesso la maglia e stava dirigendosi verso un punto impreciso della nave.  
Seppur non volendolo, la persona non poté ignorare di notare i tre orecchini che erano attaccati al lobo sinistro.   
Ovviamente fu una cosa da qualche secondo: per i restanti tornò a girare il capo ed osservare la fauna in movimento nel mare, lasciandosi quasi cullare dalla bellezza dell'acqua, sentendo però come se qualcuno o qualcosa stesse stritolando il suo petto con estrema testardaggine, non limitandosi nella sua forza, quasi non dando peso agli effetti che sarebbero potuti nascere nell'esistenza, tanto che il suo umore calò ai suoi piedi in pochi e brevi istanti.  
Dopo quegli attimi, alla persona venne in mente il libro, quel libro che aveva visto nel flash in biblioteca, appunto sui pesci... Con la scritta illeggibile.  
Una parte della persona prese a punzecchiarla, incitandola a tornare nella stanza nella speranza di trovare un libro del genere.  
L'altra parte invece sussurrò al suo orecchio il fatto che, molto probabilmente, se lo avesse cercato e lo avesse trovato, non sarebbe stata pronta a ciò che ne sarebbe seguito, ovvero un altra parte dei suoi ricordi che si aggiungeva.  
Decise dunque di ignorare il tutto, di allontanarsi dall'acqua ... E si augurò di non tornare a scrutare il mare per un po'... Se non per molto, molto tempo.

*

Il giorno dopo, al suo risveglio, una delle uniche cose che l'esistenza non si sarebbe mai aspettata era un attacco da parte di un altra nave pirata.  
Quest'ultima aveva un aspetto sfarzoso, quasi esagerato... E questo desiderio di ricchezza sembrava palese perfino nel teschio della bandiera, il quale aveva tre corone e denti a gioielli.  
La prima cosa che fece realizzare alla persona dell'attacco, da lí dentro all'infermeria, fu il netto rigirarsi della barca, tale da farla cadere praticamente giú dal letto.  
Una cannonata.  
Una cannonata aveva, per forza ed intensità, fatto dondolare fin troppo la nave per passare inosservata.  
Alzandosi, incespicando e non sapendo esattamente che cosa fare, la presenza si trascinò fuori dalla stanza, boccheggiando alla visuale del mezzo acquatico che spuntava davanti al suo sguardo, mentre tutti quelli che facevano parte della ciurma avevano già preso a correre, chi da una parte e chi dall'altra, così da avere delle postazioni, poiché il combattimento era immanente ed impossibile da evitare.  
Nel momento in cui i Cappello di Paglia realizzarono che era lì, nel bel mezzo del futuro campo di battaglia, venne incitato a tornare nell'infermeria, poiché non era ancora guarito e preferivano andasse a nascondersi, la piccola renna soprattutto, difatti Chopper riuscí alla fine ad indurre l'esistenza a ritirarsi.  
E così, in breve, era tornato a finire lí nella stanza, sentendo il cuore in gola e uno strano senso di colpa, mentre il gelo lo riavvolgeva, proprio come il giorno prima, solo in un diverso contesto.  
Inutile. Dannatamente inutile.  
Avrebbe davvero dovuto rimanere lì? Avrebbe dovuto starsene di lato quando tutte quelle persone combattevano? E tutto perché non era capace di difendersi. Perché era debole.  
Se non lo fosse stato avrebbe potuto servire a qualcosa in quel combattimento, avrebbe potuto dare una mano.  
Ma ovviamente... ovviamente era un fallimento di essere umano, che cosa si aspettava? Troppo.  
Cercò di ignorare le lacrime che presero a scorrere lungo le sue guance, zittendo i singhiozzi semplicemente mordendosi le mani, ascoltando le urla al di fuori e allo stesso tempo ignorandole, poiché il casino dentro di sé faceva sempre più rumore e prendeva a sovrastare tutto il resto, come al solito.  
Quello che però staccò la persona dal casino interiore alla sua testa fu lo sfondamento della porta dell'infermeria, tale che spalancò gli occhi, fissando la figura che era entrata.  
Era un uomo di una buona stazza, muscoloso, con una chioma rosso sporco ed un espressione maliziosa.  
La cosa che più fece effetto agli occhi dell'esistenza fu la mazza chiodata composta di oro nella mano sinistra che veniva agitata circolarmente ad un ritmo estremamente rapido, tale da far vedere ad essa a malapena la sagoma che ruotava, lasciando la sua scia.  
Paralizzata, la persona, si lasciò fissare il nemico, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco impazzire, sbattendo ripetutamente contro la sua cassa toracica, tale che sembrava poter uscirne una volta per tutte.  
Deglutí e fece un passo all'indietro, cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse tirargli a dietro, poiché era più che sicura che se non avesse trovato un modo sarebbe finita con l'essere uccisa.  
Guardando però in fretta prima da una parte e poi dall'altra, nulla di utile si rivelò ai suoi occhi e l'angoscia, mista all'ansia, prese possesso della sua mente.  
Non sapeva che fare.  
No, peggio, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare e tanto meno riusciva a muovere un muscolo, a tratti faticava perfino a respirare.  
Sembrava quasi, in un lato della sua mente... Sembrava quasi che... Che un evento come questo fosse già accaduto...  
Un evento orribile, da cui era uscito vivo, ma non aveva neppure idea di come.  
Nel frattempo che la persona non riusciva ad accennare movimento, l'uomo dai capelli rossi prese invece ad avanzare in sua direzione, non potendo fare altro che ridacchiare e minacciare con quell'arma che, bhe, l'essenza parzialmente era già pronta a ricevere.  
Ma proprio quando l'avversario era a distanza minima dall'essenza, la quale si era ritrovata a serrare gli occhi e piegarsi su di sé, quasi raggomitolandosi senza neppure rendersene conto, il nemico venne infilzato da parte a parte e tagliato in due metà praticamente perfette nella loro uguaglianza, tenendo ancora l'arma sollevata - pronta ad essere sfracellata contro la testa della presenza, ovviamente -.  
Il sangue schizzò ovunque sul pavimento, il cadavere lasciò andare la mazza dietro di sé e cadde al suolo con un tonfo, rivelando Zoro, sporco a sua volta di liquido carminio dalla testa ai piedi, al punto tale che solo i suoi occhi, quasi animali, e gli orecchini oro ne sbucavano.  
La sua espressione era estremamente fredda, distaccata, ma in lui vi era qualcosa che avrebbe letto come furia, anche se non aveva idea cosa gli desse tale idea.  
Ed il cuore della presenza sembrò perdere un salto, due ... E allo stesso tempo, invece, parve accelerare di nuovo.  
La cosa la lasciò senza fiato, le guance che si riscaldavano di colpo, talmente tanto all'improvviso che non se lo sarebbe proprio aspettato.  
"Cosa... Cosa mi sta succedendo?"   
<< Ti ha fatto male? >> chiese lo spadaccino, pulendosi la faccia con il gomito, cosí da rimuovere almeno un po' del liquido vitale da essa.  
Alla domanda, la persona si limitò ad negare, anche se sentendosi parecchio spaesata.  
<< Bene. Se dovesse riaccadere, prova almeno ad urlare, _Mazo~kun >>_  
L'essenza non provò neppure a protestare.  
Non le venne neanche la spinta di provarci.  
L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il suo battito cardiaco, il quale continuava a tormentarlo... Ed uno strano imbarazzo che, nonostante cercasse di scacciare, inondava ogni particella del suo petto


	6. Problemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il combattimento visto dalla ciurma   
> Il momento in cui sembra che vada tutto bene  
> E Zoro che non è capace di stare zitto  
> Che poi si risolva in meglio o in peggio, non si sa

Roronoa Zoro aveva percepito un brivido percorrere la sua schiena, mentre il sangue nelle sue vene ribolliva ed un ghigno approdava sulle sue labbra.   
Nemici! Finalmente dei nemici da combattere!   
Aveva sperato in una lotta da settimane, precisamente da quando il biondino era salito a bordo, riempiendo le sue giornate di difficoltà di tutti i tipi senza neppure rendersene conto — sì, era impossibile che lo sapesse. Dopotutto non era nella sua testa —.   
E finalmente lo spadaccino poteva battersi, poteva gettare fuori nervosismo e stress, poteva testare le lame delle sue katane ancora una volta e magari trovare un avversario degno di essere chiamato tale.   
Udì la voce esaltata ed allegra di Luffy, poi quelle degli altri, quasi in sottofondo e la cosa allargò solo il suo ghigno, sapendo che il Capitano percepiva la sua stessa frenesia di battaglia .   
Tirando dunque fuori le tre spade dai loro foderi, aspettò che la ciurma avversaria si avvicinasse abbastanza, studiandoli da lontano.   
Quelli che i suoi occhi intravedevano per il momento erano circa sette pirati, nessuno dei quali gli sembrava troppo interessante, anche se era sicuro che Nami avrebbe detto tutto il contrario per via dei beni che luccicavano loro addosso o stretti nelle loro salde prese.   
Roronoa continuò ad osservarli a lungo, vedendo i loro volti farsi sempre più chiari, abbastanza da identificare tre dei sette lì presenti come dei ricercati da circa sessantamila berri a testa, nulla di cui preoccuparsi.   
Ma nonostante il suo osservare i nemici, il suo cervello non lasciò affatto perdere lo scricchiolare lieve e quasi inudibile dell'aprirsi di una specifica porta ed il rumore ormai troppo familiare dei passi leggeri dell'ospite, cosa che lo portò in breve a girare la testa di scatto.   
Il ragazzo era lì, l'espressione spaesata mentre fissava la nave altrui, l'occhio azzurro che trasmetteva ansia e preoccupazione, ma che allo stesso tempo accennava quel pizzico di curiosità che per un attimo fece chiedere alla testa verde come quest'ultimo avrebbe potuto comportarsi durante ad un combattimento... E se avrebbe dimostrato qualche speciale capacità .   
Un pensiero che ovviamente venne scacciato al valutare la gracilità di quel fisico e tutte le ferite ancora lì, ma soprattutto venne eliminato, rimosso perfino dal lato più piccolo del suo cervello, dal verso stridulo esibito da Chopper, un unico verso che fece girare di scatto tutti i mugiwara che non si erano ancora accorti dell'arrivo dell'ospite.   
Ci vollero tre secondi in croce prima che Nami, la piccola renna — soprattutto Tony. Sì — e Franky riuscissero a convincerlo a fare retromarcia e riportarlo dunque in infermeria.   
Questi, in seguito all'azione, chiusero a chiave la suddetta stanza dall'esterno, permettendo al giovane una maggiore protezione, così che si evitassero problemi.   
<< Ouf. >> fece poi la navigatrice, una volta uscita con gli altri due, agitando un poco la testa e facendo dunque danzare i suoi capelli rossi nell'aria << Se fossero stati già totalmente qui, temo cosa sarebbe potuto accadergli >>  
La frase fu detta a bassa voce, quasi sovrappensiero, ma non ricevette risposta, —anche se lo spadaccino era quasi sicuro che vi sarebbe stato un concordare — poichè la nave pirata nemica era oramai troppo vicina per essere ignorata anche solo per qualche piccolo, piccolissimo istante... E da sette persone che Zoro aveva notato prima, visibili ormai ve n'erano una cinquantina, abbastanza da aumentare i brividi di eccitazione lungo la sua schiena.   
Ecco, più divertimento per lui, ora.   
In quattro e quattr'otto, uno degli avversari sulla seconda nave fece un salto abbastanza lungo da coprire le distanze tra le due barche, attaccandosi al bordo della Sunny e salendola quasi come se stesse percorrendo una montagna.   
Era un uomo brutto, con un sorriso distorto ed un naso con una gobba ed un anello argento appeso ad esso , dei lunghi capelli castano marcio che dava molto la sensazione di apparire come fango, dalla pelle verdastra, dalla quale schizzava sudore a più non posso.   
Era l'unico, del gruppo lì presente, che non aveva armi od oggetti oro, apparentemente, quindi sinceramente Zoro non aveva assolutamente idea del motivo per cui si trovasse in mezzo a quella gente, soprattutto con la sua vomitevole e poco luccicante apparenza.   
O almeno, non ne ebbe idea fino a che non aprì bocca e quindi mostrò una palla oro coperta di colante saliva e dei denti dello stesso colore, tale che Roronoa non potè trattenere una smorfia schifata.   
In ogni caso, lo spadaccino eliminò il tutto al vedere che, durante il salto fatto, il liquido emanato dalle carni di quella persona aveva come tracciato un arco, un arco che perlopiù si solidificò in aria, largo abbastanza da poter far passare tre persone.   
E così il combattimento iniziò: Luffy contro l'uomo disgustoso, Roronoa che si limitò ad attaccare il secondo che mise piede a bordo, e così in seguito il resto dei Cappello di Paglia.  
In breve, su cinquanta iniziali nemici, un po' grazie ai continui Cien Fleur di Robin che spezzavano spine dorsali, i Thunderbolt Tempo di Nami e comunque tutti gli assalti - tranne di Luffy, ancora intento a cercare di abbattere il suo avversario, dimostratosi ancora più disgustoso e comunque più forte di come chiunque avesse potuto immaginare - ne erano rimasti a malapena dodici.   
Il problema arrivò quando uno di questi dodici, riuscendo a passare abbastanza inosservato, in modo non chiaro - anche se gli sembrava di aver sentito il nome di una mossa di attacco - , riuscì a sfondare una porta della barca, una cosa che riuscì a distrarre lo spadaccino dal combattimento in cui era stato occupato, quasi facendosi colpire un braccio dall'ascia oro dell'uomo che aveva contro, il suo settimo avversario, un energumeno dai muscoli assolutamente esagerati e dagli occhi infossati, con una ovvia parrucca sulla testa che, quando interrompevano gli scontri delle armi, andava a sistemare puntualmente con ossessiva attenzione .   
In ogni caso, riuscì a metterlo al tappeto, gettandolo in mare così in fretta che questo non riuscì neppure a realizzare di stare cadendo, più occupato a preoccuparsi dello scivolare dei falsi capelli, affrettandosi per andare a scontrarsi con quel tizio — a cui sia Usopp che Franky dovevano star imprecando contro per via della distruzione di una parte della Sunny —.   
Ancora prima di poter raggiungere la porta, però si trovò ad imbattersi nuovamente con un avversario, realizzando poi nello stesso momento con orrore esattamente quale porta era stata sfondata, della Thousand Sunny , aumentando il desiderio in sé di scrollarsi di dosso il pesce piccolo che si frapponeva tra lui e l'entrata spalancata. 

"Dannazione! Perché lí? Che lo avessero visto entrare? Ma perché cercare lui? È solo un caso?" 

Una delle tre katane cercó di ferire all'istante il nemico, ma quest'ultimo sembrava vedere bene ogni attacco, troppo bene, rispondendo con la sua arma ad ogni singolo sferzare che veniva svolto in sequenza, parandolo con la facilità di chi era un esperto - la sua arma una sottospecie di enorme forbice dorata che luccicava fastidiosamente. -  
Zoro, per quanto trovasse intrigante l'avversario... sentiva il bisogno di scansarlo davvero, di sistemarlo una volta per tutte e di andare dentro all'infermeria di corsa, senza farsi più fermare da nessuno, temendo con tutto il cuore cosa potesse starci accadendo, in quel preciso attimo.   
L'unica cosa che poteva percepire dalla stanza, era un pesante silenzio tombale... E questo serviva solo a dare legno alla brace, portandolo a chiedersi se quello lo avesse già ammazzato.   
L'idea gli fece sentire nervosismo, ma soprattutto qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi: una sensazione che prima gli stritolava il petto in una morsa che gli rendeva difficile respirare, poi... Poi lo portava solo a cercare di negare l'accaduto ed accelerare solo il ritmo dei suoi sferrare, per quanto questi continuassero a non andare a segno.   
Roronoa si ritrovò a ringraziare mentalmente il cyborg quando, involontariamente o meno, un suo braccio meccanico fece sbalzare via tre persone in un colpo soltanto, comprendendo il suo avversario , liberandolo dal continuare la perdita di tempo e incitandolo a procedere nel suo percorso, così da portare una risposta alla serie di domande non volute che gli ruotavano per la mente.   
La sua entrata nella infermeria fu la più rapida possibile... come altrettanto rapida fu la sua risposta all'immagine che insorse davanti ai suoi occhi: una schiena, dei capelli rossi, una mazza chiodata che pareva più che pronta a colpire... Ed il biondo, intravisto leggermente, ma abbastanza per i suoi gusti.   
Gli bastò vedere quella espressione che era dipinta sul suo volto : l'aria persa, lo sguardo vuoto, quasi non completamente presente, tanto che il colore dell'oceano sembrava grigio, spento ed umido, con una accettazione al proprio destino che lo disturbava...  
Ed il suo completo istinto prese possesso del suo corpo, tanto che un attimo prima era con tale visuale ed un attimo dopo Shusui stava attraversando la testa rossa da parte a parte, scendendo rapida e precisa fino in fondo, schizzando il suo sangue ovunque, come colore su una tela.   
Zoro sentiva una fiamma in fondo alla gola, nel petto, una strana ira che si diffondeva in lui a più non posso, così tanto che quel rosso lo avrebbe ucciso una seconda volta se avesse potuto... Ed una terza o quarta, perfino.   
Non sapeva spiegarselo , non voleva spiegarselo.   
Lo giustificò semplicemente con il fatto che era probabile che Mazo~kun sarebbe diventato un Nakama, poichè sembrava che avessero iniziato a farlo cedere nella scelta, man mano che li conosceva.   
E fissò il giovane, guardando come parzialmente — più che parzialmente — lo avesse sporcato di sangue sui vestiti e sulla faccia con l'assassinio del nemico.   
Lo fissò, a lungo, in completo silenzio... e ricevette la sua totale attenzione, mentre il grigio si rifocalizzava, tornando azzurro... Ed i suoi fremiti si fermarono, con le sue labbra che si schiudevano appena, senza emettere nulla.   
<< Ti ha fatto male? >> chiese lo spadaccino con voce arida, sentendola uscire con un che di fin troppo roco, riuscendo però ad ingoiare la furia che in precedenza lo aveva totalmente posseduto, sperando con tutto il cuore che il ragazzo desse una risposta negativa alla sua domanda.   
Quest'ultimo la diede e un che di sollievo si fece strada in lui, rilassandolo visibilmente.   
"Meno male" pensò tra sé e sé, sentendosi nuovamente capace a respirare.   
Non aveva idea, se doveva essere sincero, di quando avesse smesso di respirare, ma era beato nella sua ignoranza ed ormai poteva semplicemente cancellare il dettaglio per via del riacquistato buon umore.   
<< Bene. Se dovesse riaccadere, prova almeno ad urlare, Mazo~kun >> asserì, cercando di non mostrare tale emozione — soprattutto il sollievo. Sarebbe stato troppo stupida come cosa —, reprimendo anche quel non-so-ché di imbarazzo che sorgeva a sentirsi fissato ancora, proprio come il biondo aveva fatto il giorno prima, poco prima di sbattere contro la parete.   
Aveva cercato di sembrare seccato ed irritato — e parzialmente lo era stato. Oh sì se lo era stato, ma non tanto per lui.   
Piuttosto per la sensazione che gli stava portando ogni volta che lo aveva attorno —, ma una parte avrebbe voluto ridacchiare in un certo senso... e dargli dello scemo, sicuro, perché come si poteva sbattere così contro una parete?   
Poi ovviamente vi era stata la sua espressione infastidita e testarda —estremamente adorabile, la avrebbe definita il lato sincero del suo cervello — e gli era solo venuta voglia di continuare a dargli sui nervi e a stuzzicarlo, per vedere quale altra reazione sarebbe riuscito a strappargli via, di preciso.   
Con il soprannome era stato il culmine, davvero.   
Quella lieve smorfia la aveva letteralmente adorata.   
Roronoa Zoro tornò al presente al sentire un urlare — nessuna voce che conoscesse — e dunque semplicemente uscì dall'infermeria, più lento rispetto a come era entrato, vedendo con un sorrisetto che sulla Thousand Sunny vi erano solo i Mugiwara e che il disgustoso ponte formato da quell'uomo altrettanto rivoltante era stato finalmente distrutto.   
Ovviamente avevano vinto, non ne aveva dubitato un solo secondo, davvero. 

*

Chopper, a vedere il suo paziente uscire dalla stanza dell'infermeria con volto e vestiti quasi completamente coperti di sangue, si prese praticamente un infarto.  
Sul serio, vederlo così lo terrorizzò a morte, credendo per tempo imprecisato che il giovane fosse stato ferito... Poi però Zoro gli aveva spiegato che non era il suo sangue, ma quello del pirata che aveva cercato di attaccarlo, bhe, un po' si era calmato, volendo comunque fare rapidi check in per cercare qualsiasi cosa che magari avesse portato disturbo, tanto da riportarlo in infermeria, notare sangue e cadavere, sbiancare e quindi afferrare il biondo — il quale lo osservava e lo seguiva come se accettasse qualsiasi posto in cui lo avrebbe portato, un dettaglio che gli scaldò il cuore ancora di più di prima. Sul serio. Si era affezionato terribilmente a quel ragazzo, aveva un atteggiamento che gli ricordava molto sé stesso prima di conoscere il Dottor Hululuk — e cambiare meta.  
Il bagno.  
Sicuramente in bagno avrebbe potuto evitare di trovarsi il morto sotto il naso ogni volta che spostava lo sguardo e bhe, avrebbe pulito il giovane alla bell'e meglio dal sangue.  
Anche perché, in effetti, forse avrebbe potuto iniziare a rimuovere le bende dappertutto — che poi avrebbe rimesso, ma lasciandolo senza doveva essere sicuro che le ferite non si riaprissero a contatto del liquido, quindi toglierle per un controllo, poi o lasciarlo brevemente senza o rimetterne delle nuove all'istante — e quindi non fargli fare più lavaggi parziali, ma uno completo.  
Certo, non ne era sicuro, ma vedeva l'espressione che si dipingeva sul volto dell'altro ogni qualvolta che entravano nel bagno.  
Era probabilmente quel tipo di persona che apprezzava tenersi pulita ed in completo igiene, un vero e proprio contrario di Zoro che, nonostante si allenasse tutti i giorni, si faceva una doccia praticamente solo una volta a settimana.  
<< Mettiti seduto nella cesta, per favore >> chiese dunque al biondo una volta dentro alla stanza — chiudendosi la porta alle spalle solo dopo aver chiesto allo spadaccino di lavare il pavimento dell'infermeria e di rimuovere il corpo — facendo annuire ed obbedire il giovane all'istante e così iniziando con delicate carezze a rimuovere i suoi abiti.   
Il biondo era sempre magro, sempre mal nutrito, ma Chopper era sicuro che questo dettaglio sarebbe presto sparito nel nulla... Mentre, levando in silenzio le bende, sostenne tra sé e sé che per far sparire tutti i tagli ci sarebbe voluto un bel po', anche se il metabolismo di quest'ultimo stava già dando davvero dei buoni frutti.   
Dal togliere ciò che faceva sparire momentaneamente dagli occhi altrui i tagli, comunque, riuscì ad ammettere che sì, il suo corpo avrebbe retto l'acqua, ovviamente evitando di farla diventare troppo calda e si ritrovò a comunicarlo al paziente, ricevendo un secondo annuire ed un abbassare appena la testa, come per ringraziare.   
Tutta questa formalità, la piccola renna, non sapeva se la imbarazzasse o la facesse sentire onorata, probabilmente entrambe, quindi fece la sua involontaria danza, battendo gli zoccoli tra di loro, portando il biondo a sorridergli.   
Sembrava davvero a suo agio con lui, a Chopper faceva piacere.   
Si alzò, andando ad afferrare nel frattempo un accappatoio in cui il giovane potesse vestirsi durante l'attesa che sarebbe giunta nel mentre che avrebbe scaldato e dunque riempito la vasca fino a quasi l'orlo.   
Il paziente lo accettò, alzandosi a sua volta, avvolgendoselo addosso ed annusandolo un poco, forse in un momento di distrazione o forse perché comunque sapeva di pulito, cacciando poi parte dei propri capelli in un lato, evidenziando il collo pallido e magro, il quale era uno degli unici punti del corpo che sembrava non avere nulla, ma che, da come Tony Tony Chopper lo aveva studiato in precedenza , aveva notato la presenza di vari segni che facevano pensare a tre cose.   
La prima: strangolamento. Non troppo recente, ma abbastanza per far intravedere i segni lasciati dalle unghie ficcate duramente nella carne ad altezza del pomo d'adamo.   
La seconda : gli era stato ficcato uno strano disco circolare nel collo, perché vi era stato un anello rossastro, quasi impercettibile, nella parte sinistra.   
La terza: continue siringhe, infilate nel collo nello stesso identico punto.   
Sinceramente, la piccola renna non poteva e non riusciva assolutamente a capire chi, con che cattiveria e perché era stato fatto soffrire un ragazzo del genere in una simile maniera... E fino a che punto si fossero spinti.   
Solo chiederselo , lo disturbava da impazzire, perché era stramaledettamente ovvio davanti ai suoi occhi che, qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduta, non se l'era meritata.   
Anche avendo fatto qualcosa di orribile, magari, la renna sapeva che non era abbastanza per ricevere un trattamento come quello che sembrava aver subito.   
"In ogni caso, dubito che abbia davvero fatto qualcosa di male. Non mi sembra la persona, almeno al vederla in questa maniera. Non farebbe mai male ad una mosca! Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginarmelo"   
Aprendo il rubinetto in versione umana, il piccolo dottore aspettò che l'acqua diventasse almeno tiepida, scaldandola solo ancora un poco e poi iniziando a riempire la vasca.   
Cautamente, lo aiutò ad entrare in essa, così che non scivolasse e non avesse problemi di nessun tipo, ottenendo davvero un buon risultato e quindi sentendosi soddisfatto, tirando un grosso sospiro di sollievo.   
Se fosse caduto o avesse avuto problemi di qualsiasi tipo, si sarebbe sicuramente sentito dannatamente in colpa... Ma era sano e salvo dentro all'acqua... E dalla sua espressione sembrava rilassarsi gradualmente in essa, i capelli che galleggiavano nell'acqua come piccoli serpentelli che cercavano la superficie, il sessantasei totalmente esposto.  
<< Per il resto... Vuoi fare da solo o...? >>  
Aveva azzardato la domanda senza volerla assolutamente porgere.  
Certo, voleva dare privacy al biondo, però...   
La sua parte protettiva non voleva affatto lasciare da solo il paziente, poiché temeva qualsiasi cosa che sarebbe potuta accadere nel frattempo, proprio come aveva temuto durante il combattimento di quel giorno stesso, sentendo la porta venir buttata giù e non potendo muoversi dalla sua postazione per via dello scontro acceso che aveva svolto con un tizio fissato con i coltelli svizzeri e con le pellicce — aveva sudato freddo da impazzire a vedere quante pelli di animali stava indossando — ed osservando con la coda dell'occhio lo spadaccino che andava fortunatamente in soccorso.   
Spadaccino che perlopiù comparve nel bagno, spalancando di netto la porta, strappando un verso al biondo ancora prima che potesse rispondere a lui, arrossendo vistosamente e portando buona parte del volto al di sotto del liquido trasparente, come se questo avesse avuto il potere di nasconderlo dalla sua nudità.   
Chopper non capì di preciso questo suo imbarazzo davanti a Zoro, poiché dopotutto era stato già guardato da nudo, in generale, anche da Roronoa stesso in precedenza — forse non completamente? O forse non era stato psicologicamente conscio di questa cosa? La piccola renna non ne aveva la più pallida idea — ma vedendolo essere platealmente disturbati da tale fatto, mentre in precedenza gli era apparso calmo, lo spinse a cacciare fuori lo spadaccino, con o senza sue — particolarmente offese — proteste, dicendogli che qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto dire, la avrebbe potuta anche comunicare più tardi.   
Una volta essere tornato dentro al bagno, chiudendolo, semplicemente si riposizionò davanti al biondo, vedendolo sempre completamente rosso in volto, come sulle orecchie perfino, a fare bollicine in acqua, le braccia attorno alle gambe e l'espressione paragonabile ad un cane bastonato, il celeste fissato sulle sue gambe con ovvia e plateale insistenza, come se non volesse porgere assolutamente attenzione ad altro, qualsiasi cosa di altro.   
<< Uh... È tutto ok? >> chiese dunque Chopper, preoccupato, vedendolo alzare la testa di netto, battendo ripetutamente le palpebre ed annuendo poi a ritmo leggermente un po' troppo rapido per risultare davvero nella norma, sempre troppo rosso in volto.   
<< Ehm... D'accordo >> concluse il dottore, non potendo sopprimere il proprio punto di domanda, ma potendo comunque scacciarlo via, ritornando ben presto alla domanda che aveva in precedenza posto.   
<< Quindi... Vuoi che resto o preferisci fare da te? >>  
Il giovane serrò le labbra, partendo starci davvero pensando su, per poi stringersi nelle spalle, come per dire che gli sarebbe andato bene qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe fatto.   
Ma la sua espressione esprimeva il bisogno netto di restare solo, almeno durante il periodo che se ne stava nella vasca.   
La piccola renna si ritrovò dunque ad annuire appena, accettando la sua scelta, seppur sentendo sempre l'apprensione da dottore.   
<< Se hai bisogno di qualcosa... >> fece, a correndo verso un mobile del bagno e tirando fuori una paperella di gomma, per poi porgergliela << Puoi suonare questa >>  
L'espressione del ragazzo fu estremamente scioccata per qualche attimo, osservando l'oggetto a bocca aperta e limitandosi a fare sì con il capo, in maniera perfino distratta.   
Chopper uscì dal bagno. 

*

Usopp, a questo punto, era curioso.   
Dopo quell'istante di estrema gelosia che lo aveva preso, volendola o non volendola, si era ritrovato a pensare se semplicemente non avesse esagerato.   
Poteva essere, se ne rendeva conto: più il tempo era passato, con quel ragazzo che se ne girava per la Thousand Sunny come un bambino, prendendo sempre un po' più spazio, ma apparendo a disagio in qualsiasi cosa che provava a fare... Risultava difficile sospettare che fosse davvero un assassino o roba del genere e, insomma, sembrava anche più facile voler approcciarlo e saperne di più di quel misterioso giovane.   
Certo, poteva anche essere che stesse fingendo, questo gli aveva sussurrato la sua parte invidiosa... E non solo una volta, no, di più.   
Ma a Luffy piaceva.   
A tutti piaceva.   
E se piaceva a tutti, un motivo ci doveva essere... E quindi, appunto, iniziava a non riuscire a mettere più da parte la sua, di curiosità, tanto che quando lo vide nuovamente lì, sul ponte, a guardarsi attorno con quella che sembrava indecisione nell'avvicinarsi o nel non avvicinarsi al bordo della nave, il quaderno tra le mani, questa parve come esplodere, pressandolo per avvicinarsi e allo stesso tempo ricevendo negazioni dal sé orgoglioso che non voleva ancora accettare il tutto.   
Finì comunque per raggiungerlo, incitando sé stesso a farlo e basta, a smetterla di mettere davanti un muro, completamente senza un preciso motivo.   
<< Hey >> asserì, mostrandosi normale, non troppo amichevole e neppure scontroso, facendo fare al biondo un ovvio salto, tanto che il cecchino alzò il sopracciglio al vederlo alzarsi almeno di sei centimetri per la sorpresa.   
Fissandolo con lieve confusione per qualche attimo, per poi probabilmente riscuotersi, il biondo agitò la mano, come per salutare nervosamente.   
<< Cosa stai facendo? >> si limitò dunque a domandare, inclinando la testa.   
Lo vide aprire e chiudere la bocca, poi arrossire tutto in un colpo ed iniziare a scrivere sul quaderno, anche se in maniera piuttosto lenta.   
'Volevo provare a disegnare i pesci'   
"Eh?"   
Senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, il suono che si era esibito nella sua mente, scivolò al di fuori dalle sue labbra, facendo assumere un aria di sconforto ed agitazione all'altro, tanto che quest'ultimo prese a giocherellare con la manica della maglia prestatagli.   
Era una di Luffy e gli stava quasi a pennello, quasi però, poiché lo stile di essa non gli donava molto, per motivi di aspetto.   
Usopp tossicchiò, riprendendosi in fretta.   
<< Se vuoi disegnare dei pesci... Non dovresti avvicinarti ?>> chiese  
Il biondo fece di sì con la testa.   
<< E allora qual' è il problema? >>  
Fece scena muta e non provò neppure a scrivere.   
<< Hai paura dell'acqua? >>  
Scosse la testa con fervore, riprendendo con il muovere la penna sulla carta : a quanto sembrava, la domanda era servita a riattivarlo.   
'Anche se volessi provare a disegnare, non credo di essere capace'   
<< Chiunque, a modo suo, disegna >> osservò il riccio, alzando una mano << Ad esempio il magnifico capitano Usopp con ottomila seguaci ha enormi capacità artistiche e da costruttore! >>  
Il biondo lo osservò con perplessità, aggrottando la fronte alla prima parte, poi sembrò incuriosirsi e quindi parve aspettare che il corvino continuasse ancora nel suo discorso.   
<< Ad esempio, io ho disegnato la bandiera della Thousand Sunny >> asserì dunque << E ho costruito tante, tante cose che fecero vincere battaglie su battaglie per tutta la Grand Line! >>  
Usopp vide uno strano luccicare nel suo sguardo, tale che, per un istante, gli ricordò gli sguardi di Kaya.   
La cosa gli fece sentire una strana nostalgia, mista ad una non notata tenerezza, un dettaglio che servì ad aumentare il suo discorso, al punto tale che si ritrovarono a mettersi seduti uno davanti all'altro, lì, proprio in mezzo al ponte, neppure cercando di raggiungere le sdraio o le panche in legno attaccate ad un albero maestro.   
Uno parlava, l'altro ascoltava attentamente, porgendo qualche domanda scritta quando non riusciva a capire qualcosa di preciso, permettendogli dunque di rispiegare fino a che non avesse afferrato il determinato concetto.   
Stava dimostrando una completa attenzione, lo sguardo che testimoniava le emozioni che non era capace di mostrare a voce, dandogli un assaggio della motivazione per cui tutti sembravano ruotargli attorno con così facilità.   
C'era qualcosa in lui... Che gli dava la sensazione di una strana innocenza, come un bambino appena affacciatosi al mondo... E allo stesso tempo quell'azzurro lo tradiva, facendogli intuire che doveva esserci di più, che era marchiato a vita da altro, ma che comunque non si era lasciato spegnere o condizionare da esso.   
Continuò dunque a parlargli, a narrargli di qualsiasi avventura che la sua fantasia fervida poteva tirare fuori, sentendosi soddisfatto a vederlo continuare a mantenere lo stesso interesse con completa costanza, nello stesso identico modo della ragazza al suo villaggio, la stessa per cui aveva avuto un irrecuperabile cotta e per cui la aveva perfino in quel momento.   
Una volta conclusi tutti i discorsi che erano saltati alla sua mente, non potè fare a meno di sorridere ed accettare al ricevere la domanda del ragazzo che gli chiedeva di vedere come disegnava, allungandogli poi il quaderno con un che di speranzoso.   
Ovviamente, all'inizio, non seppe di preciso cosa disegnare, poi, ricordando che il volere iniziale dell'altro era stato quello di rappresentare dei pesci, si alzò, avviandosi verso l'acquario — Dopotutto, raggiungendolo vi erano più possibilità di chiedere quale dei pesci volesse disegnato e anche di studiarlo con più attenzione per farlo nei minimi dettagli, senza che sparisse all'improvviso nelle profondità marine — e venendo ovviamente seguito.   
Ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato fu l'aria ipotizzata, sorpresa e quasi innamorata che il biondo assunse una volta che giunse dentro a tale stanza, la bocca aperta, i lenti passi che lo portavano ad avanzare man mano verso il vetro che divideva loro e l'acqua.   
Poteva leggere la sua ammirazione, la luce nei suoi occhi che si allargava così tanto che lo stesso azzurro di essi pareva un tutt'uno con il liquido in sé, pronto ad essere trascinato via da essa.   
Il biondo era senza fiato... E si notava.   
Senza fargli domande, lasciò che osservasse in silenzio, iniziando a porgere rapidi sketch sul quaderno. 

*

Robin non riusciva a fare a meno di notare come l'umore del biondo fosse estremamente migliorato, tanto che mentre tagliava gli ingredienti aveva un ovvio sorriso che gli percorreva le labbra, le mani che si muovevano esperte.   
Sembrava come se avesse reimparato cosa significava essere felice e ció la faceva sentire allegra.   
In un certo senso se lo sentiva che, man mano, sarebbe riuscito ad adattarsi, lì in mezzo, proprio come in generale lei stessa aveva fatto: quella ciurma era piena di amore, si sentiva appena ci si metteva piede... Ed era molto difficile non essere trascinati da quel clima, da non farsi assorbire.   
Era un pregio che solo i Mugiwara possedevano: tante persone aveva incontrato prima di Luffy e non era mai capitato a lei di attaccarsi così facilmente, anzi, in generale era sempre stata gelida, pronta a girare i tacchi, sentendo un estremo vuoto nella sua vita che era stata sicura che non avrebbe mai occupato.   
Eppure i Cappello di Paglia erano una cosa a parte... E ciò mostrava, ancora una volta, i suoi pieni effetti, riuscendo a fornire luce a qualcuno che, a primo impatto, era sembrato terrorizzato dal mondo, rotto da qualcuno che, invece di trattarlo come una persona, si era atteggiato come se fosse stato un giocattolo e niente di più.   
Ma appariva pienamente di buon umore in quel momento e lo aveva visto sorridere anche prima di mettere piede in cucina, accompagnato dal cecchino, guardando il suo quaderno con aria assolutamente ammirata.   
E se il giorno prima il cibo era apparso assolutamente divino, in quel momento, mentre il biondo preparava rapidamente un complicato piatto che lei stessa aveva chiesto, curiosa di vedere le magie nascere di nuovo, sembrava perfino migliore.   
La corvina sorrise tra sé e sé, dando un occhiata alle sue spalle e sogghignando un poco al notare Luffy che sembrava avere l'espressione più affamata e vogliosa di cibo mai esistita, fermato dall'entrare grazie a Nami — la giovane aveva detto che più avrebbe tentato di fare la sua entrata in cucina e più la sua porzione sarebbe stata piccola. E questo era bastato ad evitare che mettesse anche solo un dito oltre all'entrata, limitandosi piuttosto a ruotare attorno ad essa e sbirciare con la bava alla bocca, così tanto colante che a tratti gli finiva perfino sui vestiti —.   
La navigatrice, nel frattempo, se ne stava seduta a tavola, leggendo un giornale, le gambe accavallate e la mano che andava spesso a spostare una ciocca di capelli ballerina che cercava di raggiungere i suoi occhi e quindi di disturbarla dalla sua lettura, accennando qualche dettaglio interessante a mezza voce, il tono pensieroso che si faceva o interessato od innervosito man mano che la frase continuava per raggiungere il suo scopo, leggendo in seguito buona parte dell'articolo in sé, facendo domande per chiedere spesso il parere della corvina... E quando poteva, facendone anche al ragazzo, porgendola in maniera tale che potesse annuire e negare o semplicemente alzare le spalle se non sapeva di preciso cosa rispondere — magari perché non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando o perché appunto non aveva un parere netto su quella specifica domanda —.   
Ciò procedette per un po', in generale fino a che tutti i piatti risultarono finiti e... Abbastanza per soddisfare tutti: non ci volle neppure così tanto, proprio per via della rapidità del ragazzo.   
Una volta pronto, infatti, con tutto apparecchiato, ogni singolo membro della ciurma accorse al pranzo, come se non potessero fare a meno di sapere come sarebbe stato il cibo in quello specifico giorno.   
Nessuno, dalle espressioni, neppure Robin stessa nel suo assaggiare gli spaghetti alla boscaiola — evitata appositamente per Usopp, poiché lui non apprezzava i funghi e quindi sostituito con un primo piatto di prosciutto, ricotta e noci, ne fu minimamente deluso... Anzi.   
Chopper parve sciogliersi sul posto, lo sguardo in estasi, Luffy non riusciva a sostenere quanto fenomenale il menù fosse ad ogni boccata, Franky non aveva neppure sfiorato il bicchiere di Cola, come se tenesse di rovinare il sapore — assolutamente mai capitato — e beh... Gli altri tre rimasti parevano sperare quasi che il piatto non si concludesse proprio.   
Il giovane, l'artista di quelle opere d'arte che erano le pietanze, a forza di udire tutti i complimenti che giunsero dopo, divenne facilmente rosso, soprattutto attorno alle orecchie, andando a portare il dorso della mano alla testa e grattandosi il capo nervosamente, neppure avesse le pulci, ma accennando comunque quello stesso sorriso, forse un po' timido per la probabile mancanza di abitudine ai complimenti, che, qualcosa lo diceva pienamente tra i pensieri della archeologa, non sarebbe più stato così raro da strappargli via. 

*

Zoro non poteva non notarlo.   
Non poteva assolutamente ignorare come fosse lì, ma allo stesso tempo cercasse di non farsi notare troppo da lui.   
Roronoa sentiva che il biondo voleva chiedergli qualcosa: diamine, tutto in lui glielo suggeriva, ma era troppo indeciso sulla questione del provare o non provare per fare veramente una mossa.. E questo gli dava dannatamente sui nervi! Avrebbe dovuto sputare fuori la questione a gran voce e basta, non lo mangiava mica per una domanda, sul serio... —O in ogni caso, scriverla, poiché, beh, non parlava —.   
Zoro ruotò gli occhi dall'irritazione al sentirlo allontanarsi e poi di nuovo tornare lì, quasi appoggiato al legno della Sunny, sbirciando ripetutamente, facendo la stessa cosa ancora ed ancora.   
<< Quindi? Altra andata e ritorno, Mazo~kun? >> sbottò, secco, facendolo letteralmente squittire dalla sorpresa, uno dei pochi versi che gli aveva sentito fare e lo stesso che aveva già fatto quando lo aveva beccato più o meno nella stessa identica situazione.   
E per la seconda volta, sbattè di nuovo di naso contro il legno.   
Zoro cercò disperatamente di ignorare la parte di sé che avrebbe voluto iniziare a ridere, faticando a reprimerla.   
Come si poteva sbattere di nuovo nello stesso identico punto per praticamente la stessa identica motivazione?   
<< Baka... >> asserì, tornando davanti al biondo, vedendolo sempre con la faccia tra le mani, alzando le sopracciglia e non potendo fare a meno di sogghignare << Vuoi confermare il soprannome che ti ho dato, Mazo~kun? >>  
L'aria seccata che gli occhi del nominato emanarono fu abbastanza a rispondere con un no, ma fu il colpo di grazia per il suo ghigno, tanto che allo spadaccino sfuggì una mezza risata, tale da farlo imbarazzare più o meno nella stessa identica maniera di quando aveva ricevuto i commenti di apprezzamento del cibo... E di quando era entrato in bagno con lui nella doccia.   
In poche parole, in quel giorno lo aveva visto arrossire ripetutamente... E parzialmente era disturbato dal fatto che non riusciva assolutamente a smettere di trovarlo carino in tali occasioni — una cosa che non esisteva né in cielo, né in terra. Non aveva senso e probabilmente era soltanto un altro dei problemi che il biondo gli aveva gettato addosso senza neppure saperlo —, e da come falliva dall'evitare di desiderare altre reazioni come quella.   
<< Per cosa sei qui, comunque? >> domandò, spazientito dal suo strambo cervello, più ubriaco perfino di quando finiva dieci bottiglie di rhum in mattinata senza mangiare, decidendo di renderla breve e sperando di fermare l'altro dal rimanere ad osservarlo troppo, aumentando le sue bizzarre reazioni.   
Il biondo si mordicchiò il labbro, poi semplicemente inclinò la testa verso il basso, scrivendo sul quaderno.   
'Volevo ringraziarti per avermi aiutato, questa mattina'   
Zoro alzò il sopracciglio, non potendo lasciar perdere l'aria frustrata sul volto dell'altro.   
<< Quindi, fammi capire >> fece una pausa, mettendo su un ovvia espressione di soddisfazione, cercando anche di non ridere, di nuovo << Sei rimasto lì per minuti, a tenermi d'occhio e nasconderti come uno stalker, solo per ringraziarmi per una cosa naturale che avrebbe fatto chiunque? >>  
'Non sono uno stalker!'   
Ecco le guance rosse, di nuovo.   
Sì, era proprio carino.   
<< Come chiameresti una persona che ti continua a guardare e che si cela per non farsi beccare? >> canzonò  
'La chiamerei educazione, da vocabolario. Non volevo interrompere il tuo allenamento e non sapevo se avvicinarmi o meno per non rischiare di disturbare.'  
Per qualche motivo, poteva sentire del piccato in quelle parole scritte.   
<< Ma il fatto che continui a fissarmi è da stalker >>  
'Stavo solo cercando di capire quale sano di mente terrebbe un peso da almeno cento chili tra i denti. Nulla di più'   
<< Sicuramente quelli che sono abbastanza forti da farlo. Non mi meraviglia che tu non lo faccia >>  
Con questa frase probabilmente beccò un tasto dolente e per certi versi se ne pentì all' istante, tanto da arrivare perfino a voler scusarsi per un attimo, ma tacendo.   
Testimone della scelta sbagliata fu la lieve sofferenza che andò ad illuminare il color oceano ed il suo deglutire faticosamente, stringendo i pugni, riprendendo il controllo dopo una decina di secondi, scrivendo ancora sul foglio con una calligrafia un po' disordinata, forse per via del cercare di concludere ciò che aveva formulato tramite inchiostro il più velocemente possibile .   
'No. Non è mio interesse provare, come tanto meno continuare a stalkerare una simile genere di azione adatta solo a specifiche "persone" abbastanza forti da compierla solo per non recare fastidi e con l' unico scopo di ringraziare inutilmente per qualcosa che avrebbero fatto tutti. E quindi giro i tacchi'  
Okay, se in precedenza vi era stata una lieve vena di irritazione, in quella frase ve n'era una dose praticamente quadrupla, abbastanza da aumentare il senso di colpa dello spadaccino.   
Quest'ultimo rimase però comunque nel suo silenzio, sempre non cercando di scusarsi in nessun modo e neppure muovendosi dal suo posto al vedere l'altro girarsi ed allontanarsi per davvero, il volto che sembrava diventato un pezzo di ghiaccio a tratti.   
Quella lieve sfumatura di buon umore che si era intravista nell'ospite era nata e morta nel giro di neppure ventiquattr'ore... E si poteva definire colpa sua.  
Magnifico. Chi le avrebbe sentite più le due streghe ed in generale gli altri, dopo questa?

*

<< Mancano tre giorni alla prossima isola >> fece Nami con tono vagamente nervoso , studiando le proprie mappe, lanciando un occhiata storta a Luffy, il quale, durante la notte del giorno dopo in cui Zoro aveva detto la stronzata — sì, lo ammetteva tra sé e sé, era stata una stronzata. E se lo era ammesso praticamente per tutte le santissime ore in cui si ritrovava a vederlo distaccato da qualsiasi cosa, arrivando perfino a dire no quando gli avevano riproposto se voleva continuare ad aiutare in cucina, qualcosa che aveva scatenato nei giorni precedenti della gioia in lui, ma che adesso appunto era tornato a negare, congelatosi al punto tale che usciva ben poco dall'infermeria. E se lo faceva, aveva sempre quel che di totalmente perso ed altrove. — aveva finito buona parte delle provviste nel frigo, costringendo i Mugiwara a razionare il tutto drasticamente... E poi lanciando un occhiata di fuoco a lui, appunto dedicata per la stronzata.  
<< Si chiama Silver Island. E secondo il libro di Robin è un posto pieno di ladri. >> fece una pausa, accavallando le gambe << Non solo di soldi, ma di tutto quello che può essere giudicato una merce speciale. Anche di navi, quindi avremo bisogno di qualcuno che deve assolutamente tenerla d'occhio. Farei dunque rimanere Zoro e Luffy alla Sunny, insieme a Chopper >> un altra occhiata fulminante ad entrambi, come per bloccarli e sfidarli all'osare rispondere allo stesso tempo << Mentre Franky, Robin ed Usopp staranno a prendere provviste. Io porterò in giro lui, sperando che la bravata di Zoro non gli abbia totalmente fatto passare la voglia di rimanere a bordo con noi solo perché sei una testa di cazzo incapace di non stuzzicare o infastidire chiunque respiri >>  
<< Stai zitta, strega >> borbottò lo spadaccino, guardando altrove << Solo perché gli ho detto una verità senza tentare di ammorbidirla, non arriva a cambiare idea così facilmente. Se se ne va è perché se ne voleva andare, non per altro >>  
<< Oh, tu pensi? >> fece, furente, la testa rossa, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi a lui pericolosamente, lasciando totalmente perdere il capitano, il quale in ogni caso appariva serio a sua volta, intento ad ascoltare.   
Di certo, in ogni caso, Luffy non era più serio ed assassino della navigatrice, il cui sguardo sembrava volerlo scuoiare vivo e gettarlo ai pesce cani.   
<< Non sai nulla di lui. Nessuno sa quasi nulla di lui, a tratti neppure lui stesso. E quindi non hai la più pallida idea di come potrebbe reagire a quello che hai detto, se gli ha ricordato qualcosa o meno. E cosa ha significato per lui, soprattutto. Già in precedenza sembrava incerto sul volere o non volere diventare parte della ciurma perché sembra avere questioni che gli danno problemi, se vai ad implicare qualcosa che vedi che gli dà fastidio e non ti scusi, non mi meraviglierebbe se facesse otto passi da gigante all' indietro, cancellando i tre o quattro fatti a stento. >> lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e poi lo spinse verso il muro con una fredda manata, il castano cioccolato delle sue iridi che era velenoso fino agli estremi << Cristo, Zoro! Su certe cose pensa prima di parlare! Ti devo ricordare in che stato lo hai trovato, per caso? O hai bisogno che te lo riepiloghi, nonostante siate stati tu e Chopper a trovarlo per strada? >>  
Lo spadaccino scosse la testa: se lo ricordava, davvero, era impossibile non essere rimandato a tale immagine e tanto meno dimenticare l'atteggiamento avuto da lui al risveglio.   
<< Ecco! E allora cerca di non essere un bastardo, grazie. >> sbottò, rimettendosi a sedere, una mano appoggiata alla testa, ritrovandosi a far uscire un grosso sospiro << Come ho detto all'inizio del discorso, ci sono tre giorni prima di Silver Island. E in questi tre giorni puoi fare due cose. Uno, farti perdonare per ciò che hai detto e quindi sperare di non aver mandato al diavolo l'unica possibilità per noi di avere un cuoco con un talento del genere. Due, tacere e morderti la lingua quando serve, soprattutto su certi argomenti. Se vuoi discutere, fino a che continuiamo a non sapere nulla, discuti con qualcun altro. Se lo peggiori perché dici qualcos'altro di estremamente sbagliato, uno schiaffo non te lo toglie nessuno, te lo assicuro Roronoa >>  
<< Tranquilla Nami, sono sicuro che non accadrà nulla! Zoro può essere anche stupido, ma non è così stupido >>  
<< Scusami? Non lo accetto da parte di un capitano che vuota la dispensa di una nave in pieno viaggio! >> sbottò, guardando storto il corvino  
<< Luffy. >> Nami accennò un sorriso tirato, iniziando a ruotare il polso sinistro per farlo scrocchiare un po', mostrandosi altrettanto minacciosa nel confronto del ragazzo di gomma, ben pronta a mollargli un pugno in testa << Anche tu. Oggi devi solo tacere >>  
<< Scusa Nami >> borbottò a bassa voce, portando la testa rossa a scuotere il capo.   
<< Su, andate. >> asserì, agitando leggermente il braccio, finalmente congedandoli dal pesante discorso serale. 

*

Zoro trovò, non poi tanto sorpreso, il biondo nella stanza dell'acquario — Usopp aveva suggerito di cercarlo lì, poiché in quei giorni, oltre allo stare in infermeria, il ragazzo finiva sempre per cacciarli lì, senza dire nulla, senza neppure accennare un sorriso, semplicemente stando lì con aria pensierosa ed il quadernino stretto protettivamente tra le braccia. Lo spadaccino lo aveva effettivamente cercato nell'acquario poiché aveva trovato la prima delle due stanze vuote, con il letto sfatto —.  
L'ospite aveva l'esatto aspetto con cui il naso lungo lo aveva descritto e questo gli fece grattare ripetutamente il collo, cercando di tirare fuori le scuse giuste da dire, anche se il suo orgoglio avrebbe voluto poter violentemente scappare da esse, perché nonostante sapesse di aver sbagliato, esporre il suo senso di colpa lo faceva sempre sentire un po' troppo in balia agli altri, come se dovesse essere giudicato e condannato a morte.  
In ogni caso, fu il suo turno a sentirsi a disagio all'idea di avvicinarsi, ma alla fine cedette comunque al dovere, sentendo la vocina della strega che gli elencava tutti i dettagli per cui era furiosa con lui.  
E quindi gli fu affianco, tossicchiando un poco per farsi notare, riuscendo a far guizzare il celeste in sua direzione, questo prima di fissarlo con quella che sembrava irritazione e tornare all'acqua ed ai pesci.  
<< Ohi >> si ritrovò a richiamarlo, infastidito dall'ovvia carta dell'ignorare che il biondo aveva sfoderato, ma cercando comunque di concentrarsi sull'obbiettivo finale e non sui dettagli.  
Ovviamente, al richiamo, il biondo continuò a guardare il vetro, come se lui non esistesse affatto... Ma dandogli comunque l'inizio sul fatto che lo stava ascoltando in ogni caso, per quanto non volesse darlo a vedere, preferendo continuare a mantenere aria di indifferenza totale.  
<< Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato >> disse dunque Zoro, mettendosi seduto sulla panca, le braccia che sorreggevano il resto del busto e le gambe quasi penzolanti.  
<< Non è stato uno dei miei atteggiamenti migliori, lo ammetto. >> aggiunse, prendendo una grossa quantità di ossigeno e buttandolo fuori dai polmoni con lieve tensione, sperando di vedere da un momento all'altro almeno un cenno di vita nelle mani dell'altro, così da capire almeno un poco dei suoi pensieri e non di ritrovarsi il nulla più totale e basta.  
Il giovane sembrava aver alzato un muro, un muro molto più resistente e difficile da forzare rispetto a quelli di semplice incertezza nei confronti delle persone: no, questo sembrava dare per scontato che non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi e che automaticamente l'unica cosa che poteva fare era difendersi da ciò che sarebbe giunto.  
Capì dunque che una qualche scusa e poco più non sarebbe bastato, non per farlo fidare di nuovo.  
Diamine, dubitava perfino che ci sarebbe proprio riuscito in definitiva, ma meglio provare che qualsiasi altra cosa.  
<< Senti >> asserì, facendo una certa smorfia nel tentativo mentale di organizzare un discorso che avesse ordine e senso, che risultasse comprensibile e non un continuo di fraintendimenti — fatto che falliva in generale con la facilità di respirare, ma okay —.  
<< Non volevo darti offesa o provocarti brutte reazioni >> disse, grattandosi di nuovo il collo << Non era per nulla inteso come fatto negativo, anche perché, insomma, qualunque cosa tu abbia afferrato da quella frase, probabilmente era lontano miglia e miglia da me. Ti stavo stuzzicando e studiando, ferirti non era mia intenzione, quindi sì... Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto calcolare meglio le mie parole >>  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, sperando che l'altro scrivesse, perché sinceramente non aveva idea di cosa aggiungere.  
Ma il biondo rimase immobile e continuò a non guardarlo, non tentando neppure di alzare un braccio.  
"Bene. Grandioso. Mi detesta. Ottimo lavoro, Zoro" pensò tra sé e sé, serrando rigidamente i denti.   
Sospirando con piena amarezza, lo spadaccino si alzò, facendo per allontanarsi, ma non riuscendoci, perchè la mano dell'altro afferrò a tutt'un tratto la manica della sua maglia, facendolo accigliare e riavvivando allo stesso tempo un briciolo di speranza che aveva avuto in precedenza, sempre avvolta dal dubbio nello stesso tempo, poiché non aveva ancora iniziato a scrivere nulla.  
In ogni caso, il biondo parve incitarlo a mettersi seduto e dunque lui lo fece, notando per la prima volta in quel giorno una strana sfumatura nel suo sguardo.  
Quello che in precedenza era stata semplice freddezza e distanza, sembrava qualcosa di molto più piantato, in quel preciso momento : pensieri, una catasta di pensieri che parevano pronti ad inghiottire il ragazzo, quasi stesse cercando a sua volta un modo per rispondere, ma avesse tremila cose da dire e quindi non riuscisse a trovare il punto da cui partire.  
Ci vollero cinque minuti buoni prima che l'ospite si decidesse a mettersi a scrivere di nuovo sul quaderno, le dita che parevano quasi stritolare la superficie dell'oggetto cilindrico.  
'Non é colpa tua. Hai semplicemente esposto un punto e nulla di più. Sei solo il primo del tuo gruppo ad averlo raggiunto.'  
Roronoa lesse e rilesse quella frase almeno una decina di volte, cercando di capirla, di vedere se ci fosse del fastidio, del sarcasmo o altro... Ma non leggeva niente oltre al semplice fatto che era quello che la persona pensava.   
E questo lo turbò alquanto.   
<< Puoi spiegarti meglio? >> domandò infatti, confuso, la fronte vistosamente aggrottata, strappando un lieve annuire all'altro, seppur tale movimento sembrasse quasi faticoso per il biondo.   
'La maschera che mi avete tolto. È stato il simbolo di ciò che non sono mai stato per tutti i giorni in cui la ho indossata. È stata la condanna che ho ricevuto per la mia debolezza. Ma a quanto pare continuerò ad essere tale anche senza per tutto il resto della mia vita e man mano lo vedranno tutti, quindi in teoria sei solo il primo della lista.'  
Lo spadaccino si ritrovò ad essere ancora più confuso di prima, cercando di assumere le informazioni che l' altro gli aveva fornito, seppur a grandi linee.   
Avrebbe voluto essere Robin, in quel preciso momento : era lei quella che riusciva a capire il concetto preciso da piccoli dettagli che sembravano insignificanti.   
In ogni caso, contando che il discorso era scritto, lo spadaccino sapeva di poterglielo far vedere anche dopo la fine della conversazione, se proprio non ci capiva un accidente dal procedere del parlare.   
<< Chi ti ha messo la maschera? >> si ritrovò dunque a domandare, ottenendo un fremere dall'altro, un semplice tremare che il ragazzo parve disperatamente voler spegnere, chiudendo le palpebre per qualche serie di attimi.   
'Lui'   
<< Lui? >>  
'Sì, Lui'   
<< Ma chi intendi con lui? >>  
Il ragazzo aprì e chiuse bocca, iniziando a scuotere rapidamente la testa.   
"Okay, con questo discorso non si arriva da nessuna parte"   
<< D'accordo. D'accordo. >> Zoro fece una pausa << Lui ti ha messo la maschera. E la maschera... >>  
“Sicuramente quelli che sono abbastanza forti da farlo. Non mi meraviglia che tu non lo faccia“  
" Oh"   
<< La maschera ti é stata messa da Lui perché non eri abbastanza forte? >>  
Un annuire.   
<< E pensavi che te l'avrei fatta rimettere? Qualcosa del genere? >>  
Lui scosse la testa, una parte di Zoro sospirò di sollievo per la negazione.   
<< E allora perché ti comportavi in quella maniera? >>  
Il biondo voltò il capo, non dicendo assolutamente nulla per rispondere a tale domanda, questo prima di una certa serie di secondi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee  
> Qua se chiude il capitolo xD  
> Volete provare ad ipotizzare perché si è comportato così? UwU  
> Vi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Sono in ritardo sparato, lo so.  
> Vi sto passando il fetish Sanji long hair? I Hope so


End file.
